The Rowdyruff Boys
by rrbfanfic
Summary: The daily 5 year old, hero-fighting lives of Craig McCracken's Rowdyruff Boys being adorably naughty. Follow their adventures! Enjoy and feel free to chapter hop. :D
1. Settling In

After being revived by Him and yet again being defeated, the boys decided to spend their time doing what the average 5 year old boy with super powers would do.

"Hm, if we're gonna stay in this dinky town we're gonna need to find a place to live, Butch, go east, Boomer, go west" exclaimed Brick.

"Gotchya."

"Hey guys! I think I found a place!" Boomer called out to his brothers.

"Good work. Hm, it looks like there's already someone in there. Oh well," said Brick.

"Ay! Get off my property you rascal Powerpuff Girls!" angrily shouted Fuzzylumpkins.

"Who you calling Powerpuff Girls, loser!" cried Butch and his brother

"You must be- you're-"

"We're the RowdyRuff Boys, and we're gonna kick your butt!" they exclaimed in unison.

Punches and kicks were thrown by the boys to the poor unsuspecting fuzzy criminal.

"This oughta keep you out of our hair" Brick smirked as the boys tied him up in a corner of his home."

"Hm." Boomer thought

"Whats a matter bro?' asked Butch

"I wonder what our parents are doing."

"Well what are we waiting for, lets visit them." said Brick devilishly

The boys flied off looking for the home of their first father, the evil money and the Powerpuff's enemy, Mojo Jojo.

"Hey pops!" Brick shouted as he and the boys crashed through the roof.

"Boys!" Mojo called with a glisten and tear in his eye. "I knew you'd come back to me! And not Him! For it is I, your creator, the one who created you, and not Him, for he is not your creator-"

"Shut up!" punched Butch.

"Well, what are you boys doing here then, and why aren't you with _Him_?"

"Because. We're bored." replied the boys plainly.

"Mojo!" an angry voice shouted from a swirly puff of red clouds.

"What do you think you're doing with my boys?" said Him.

"Aw gosh, here we go again." Brick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms remembering the last time they had a custody battle.

As Mojo and Him started arguing, the boys interveined.

"We told you! We don't care who our dad is, all we care about is beating up the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Fine, how bout every other week, we switch," said Mojo to Him.

"Fine, so who gets them this week" asked Him

"Well, considering they dropped in at my house, and not your house, but the house that is mine and not yours-"

"Get on with it you stupid monkey!"

"Stupid monkey! Well I'll keep them this week and you'll take them next week."

"Fine, toodleloo boys! Mojo." and off Him went.

"Isn't that wonderful boys! You're stayng with Daddy!" Mojo said.

"Uh, look we already got our own place. We had to beat up this Fuzzy guy for it." said Butch.

"Fuzzy guy, Fuzzylumpkins?"

"I guess."

"Oh! But stay! In the house of your _original_ creator, and not the-"

"Shut up, fine we'll stay if it'll keep you quiet" said Brick.

"Hey Brick" asked the youngest of the brothers

"Yeah Boomer?"

"Should we go free that Fuzzy guy?"

with a slight pause, "... Nah." Brick and Butch both said casually.

"Well boys, looks like we're back in town again, and no sissy Powerpuff girls are gonna stop us." said Brick to his brothers.


	2. Evil Octi Returns

The following morning after the day they visited their father, they awake to the room Mojo has created for them. They share a bed with a tri-colored blanket, vertical blue, red, and green stripes decorate it.

"Guys wake up," Brick said rubbing his eyes

"What," Butch whined pulling the covers over his face.

"What are we gonna do today"

"I don't know"

"Hey Boomer," said Brick waking up his youngest brother. All he let out was a wail and like Butch, covered his face from the morning sun.

Brick went ahead downstairs to find Mojo had made them breakfast, on the plate next to them was a note.

_Dear Boys,_

_It is I, your father, who have come to tell you that what I am going to tell you might be in your best interest. I have enrolled you boys in school. You will be starting Pokey Oaks Kindergarted today. I felt it was in your best interest to learn and maybe one day you'll become a great scientist like me!_

"I don't need to go to shool," throught Brick. But during the middle of his motion of crumpling the note, something caught his eye

_Yes, Pokey Oaks, the school of the Powerpuff Girls. Get ready, and enjoy your day. If you need me, I'll be causing havoc to the town._

Brick smirked and hurried to wake his brothers.

"Hey guys, I know what we're going to do today."

"Alright class settle down, we have new students to introduce!" proclaimed Ms. Keane.

"Goodmorning Ms. Keane!" said the Powerpuff Girls

"Goodmorning girls! So as I was saying, we have new students! Everyone please welcome-"

"The Rowdyruff Boys?" cried out the girls

"Girls! Settle down! Now please boys, introduce yourselves"

"But Ms. Keane! They're evil!" cried Blossom

"Yeah, they've been trying to kill us since they were born!" exclaimed Bubbles

"Oh girls, thats silly! Don't be ridiculous! Go on boys" said Ms. Keane.

"Thank you Ms. Keane." replied Brick, innocently giving her an apple.

"See, girls." smiled Ms. Keane.

"Whatever, suck up." said Blossom tucking away an apple back into her bookbag. "Hmph."

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys and we're-" the boys stopped midway when they saw the girls' suspicious glares.

"-here to, uh, learn, about the town, and uh"

_Rrrring_

"Alright everyone, recess! See you back in a few!"

"We know you're up to something. What are you guys planning!" yelled Blossom

"Listen babe, we're not doing anything, we didn't even want to go to school, Mojo signed us up for this dump" smirked Brick while being pushed against a wall by the Powerpuff Girl leader.

"Girls! Blossom!" shouted Ms. Keane barging through the door. "I'm very surprised! I will not tolerate bullying in my class, especially to our new students. I'm letting you off with a warning but don't let this happen again! Now go and play."

As the two trios made their way outside, Buttercup sneered, "You guys won this round." The three boys only smirked. "How bout we play some Dodge Ball?" suggested Brick.

"Game on!" cried the girls.

"Not too hard now boys, we don't wanna make them cry and run to Ms. Keane now do we?" laughed Brick.

The dodge ball battle waged on. It was fierce, it was brutal, and went on until-

_Rrrring_

"Alright children! Everyone back inside!" hollered Ms. Keane.

"Its on tomorrow, boys." said the Powerpuff Girls.

The next day came and they played a variety of sports and childrens games until one trio bested the other. Finally, the end of the week came.

"Enough!" cried Brick "Bet you sissy girls can't do this, I nominate.. Boomer!"

"What? Why me? What am I doing?"

"You'll see" said Brick with a smirk.

"Fine!" Bubbles!" said Blossom confidently

"Uh, what are we doing?" asked Bubbles

"Its easy" said Brick, whoever can eat the most of these cockroaches from this giant jar-"

"Hey! Where do you guys keep getting these ridiculously large jars from!" cried Buttercup

"Don't answer! You can't reveal my sources!" cried Blossom, "In fact, how do you know about them?"

"Uh, babe, I'm your counterpart, I know what you know, and- Whatever, who cares, lets get on with this! So the game is set. The cockroach eating contest will begin!" shouted Brick.

Both Boomer and Bubbles quivered.

"Ha! Come on Bubbles, you can do this!" egged on the girls

"C'mon Boomer we know you love cockroaches!" said the brothers

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" the pairs yelled.

The two blue-eyed blondes only quivered and looked at each other, than the large jar.

"Uhh.." both thought Bubbles and Boomer with a great amount of nervousness and anxiety.

_Rrrring_

"Phew" they both whispered.

"Well, whatever, Bubbles totally would've eaten more cockroaches" yelled Buttercup

"Nuh uh, Boomer had that in the bag!" retorted Butch

The older of the siblings in both trios went on back inside the school. Bubbles, Boomer, and the giant jar of roaches were left outside. The two children stared at each other.

"So.. you like cockroaches?" asked Boomer

"Uh, they kinda taste like chicken." replied Bubbles.

Another awkward pause.

"So.. do you have any special talents or anything?" asked Bubbles

"Oh! I can speak to rats!"

"Rats? Icky!"

"Oh yeah what can you speak to!"

"Squirrels!" shouted Bubbles demonstrating some of her squirrel linguistics

"What thats lame!"

"Nuh uh!"

The exchange of nuh uhs and yuh huhs occured for a few minutes or so.

"Do your brothers usually boss you around?" asked Bubbles

"Who wants to know! Well, I guess, a little"

"Does it ever make you sad"

"I don't get sad!"

"Its okay, you can tell me, I won't tell. Here, take octi! Its fun to talk to him, oh, here are my crayons, Buttercup calls me a baby sometimes but they've really helped."

"Why are you giving me all this sissy baby stuff-"

_Rrrring_

The late bell rang and Boomer noticed Bubbles was gone, he hurried into the classroom as well stuffing the octopus plush and the crayons deep into his bookbag hoping his brotheres won't see them.

Later that night...

"Boys!" said Mojo calling down his children for dinner, "I made banana cream pie, banana pudding, and caramelized bananas on a skewer- for me; and for my strapping young boys, Broccoli!"

"Aw gosh, that looks terrible" exclaimed Brick holding his nose staring at the glowing green Broccoli

"Oh c'mon you guys've eaten worse things, like cockraches, right Boomer! Boomer?" Mojo scratched his chin in astonishment, "Hey boys, where's Boom- Hey! Get out of my food, that is mine! Not yours! The food that I have created for me therefore making it mine and only mine and not-"

"Will you shut up already" saying Butch punching him in the face, "Besides, we saved you the Broccoli"

The two flew out of the kitchen laughing devilishly.

_Where could the littlest brother be_, though Mojo. He explored his observatory til he found him in a dimly lit storage room. Mojo leaned in closer to hopefully attain a peak at what his youngest son was up to.

"Geez, what is this, crayons.. and this octopus doll, hmph." said Boomer

_What is this,_ thought Mojo

"Gosh how do I even work this octopus thing, it doesn't have batteries or guns or swords or anything" Boomer said with the doll in his hand about to throw it.

_They've really helped_, Bubbles words came back to him.

"Hm, I don't know how to work you you dumb doll, but whatever, just don't let Brick and Butch or Mojo see you" he said to the doll lightly throwing it on the ground.

"And these crayons.." Boomer thought, "I know!" he soon started coloring and drawing on the abandoned walls of the storage room. "Ha! There we go!" _Mojo Stinks_ was written on the wall as well as insulting doodles.

_That little jerk,_ Mojo thought.

"I guess I could just hang out here from time to time, stay there octi and don't say a word! I can't let anyone see you," he told the doll putting him under a box and trying to hide him as best as possible. He then turned and left the storage room turning the light off behind him. The boy flew back to his room with his brothers.

"There you are Boomer!" exclaimed the oldest of the siblings

"Sorry guys" Boomer said changing into his pajamas and getting into bed, "I got kinda lost, y'know, big observatory and-" he stopped midway seeing that his brothers were asleep.

"Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, Octi." both Bubbles and Boomer said simultaneously despite the distance between them.

"Hey Boomer wake up" commanded Brick shaking his youngest brother.

"Wh-whats going on" he said rubbing his eyes

"Its Saturday, what should we do?"

"Hey, you guys wanna play video games?" asked Butch

"Uh, no thanks guys, I have, uh, stuff to do." Boomer said nervously as he quickly few away.

"Theres something wrong with our younger brother, Butch"

"I know, Brick."

"Lets follow him" Brick mischeviously told Butch.

AFter searching the many rooms of the volcanic observatory they finally found their younger brother coloring the walls of the discrete storage room with a plush octopus by his side. They watched him the whole weekend do this odd ritual until Monday came.

"Hey you little baby" Butch said punching his younger brother to wake up for school

"Don't punch me Butch! And who you calling a baby?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe the baby who plays with a stupid sissy octopus doll and colors on the walls like a baby! Baby!" Butch said throwing the octopus toy at Boomer.

"Thought we wouldn't find out, huh!"

"Butch! Thats enough, leave him alone!" commanded Brick. "Come on, we have to get ready for school." Butch and Boomer only looked at each other angrily.

Off at the mysterious lair of Him, he watches the boys argue.

"How dare they stay at Mojo's place! Maybe if I make it hard for them there, they'll want to stay with me, and not that idiot monkey" Him exclaimed.

"Whats this now?" Him looked on through his cloud of smoke.

"Hmph, I wish Butch stopped picking on me. I should just run away. That'll show him. I hope." Boomer said hiding in the bathroom as his brothers flew off for school being left alone in the room.

"Poor, poor Boomer. Looks like his brothers, especially Butch just keep picking on him, maybe I can use this to my advantage. "

"Y'know Butch, you're really gonna set that kid off one day." Brick angrily said to Butch

"Well, whatever, he deserves it, he shouldn't be playing with dolls."

"Whatever, just save your energy for beating up the girls, not your brother, we have to stick together."

"Hmph."

When Brick and Butch finally arrived at school, Boomer just caught up with them.

"Hey Brick." Boomer said purposefully ignoring Butch.

"See." Brick whispered to Butch waiting for Boomer to take his seat.

"He'll get over it."

Meanwhile back in the storage room, Octi started to grow larger.

"Alright class, what did everyone bring for show and tell, Boomer, how bout you go first."

"Okay, so I drew this picture-"

"Lame." Butch said interrupting.

"You have no respect for anyone, not even your own brother." Buttercup snapped at Butch.

"Stay out of this you sissy." he retorted.

"Children, stop! Go on Boomer." Ms. Keane quickly interviened.

"As I was saying-" Boomer trying to finish.

"Hey Boomer, wheres that stupid sissy doll you talk to and carry around at night!" Butch started laughing and soon the class slowly started to join in.

_Poor Boomer_, Bubbles thought. _This is all my fault._ Boomer grew angrier and angrier and as his angrew grew, octi started to grow and grew eviler and eviler. Boomer had enough and flew straight out of the classroom, Brick follwed him right away.

"Aren't you going to go after your brothers?" Blossom asked Butch.

"Hmph, fine." Butch answered angrily flying away as well.

"Now look what you've done!" Brick snapped at Butch

"He's probably at home, crying like a baby." Butch retorted.

"Shut up!" Brick said angrily defending his brother and punching Butch.

The two made it back home, something didn't feel right. There was an evil aura around it, it made them feel uncomfortable.

"Boomer?" Brick asked, "where are ya, bro." A dark glowing black mist filled the tower. It looked like everything in the tower has stopped in time. They found Boomer knocked out in the storage room. His eyes were glowing a dark ominous glow.

"Butch look out!" Brick frighteningly called. It was too late. The giant dark octopus doll had Butch in its clutches. Soon afterwards it caught Brick despite his attacks.

"You did this. You did this to me! You did this to us! And now you must die!" The octopus menacingly said to Butch.

"What are you talking about!" Butch said.

"Oh? You don't know who I am?" the Octopus doll said with a grmmacing laugh. "I'm the manfestation of Boomer's anger! Everynight since he got me he would talk to me, talk to me about the things that made him angry, talk to me about, you. I became his solace, his friend" the octopus doll only laughed and tightened his grip.

"You're crazy!" Brick angrily cried out to the doll. We're Boomer's family! We're his solace! Shut up!" Brick used his laser beams to try to free his grip, it caused damage but it didn't do much.

"His family? His solace? Ha!" suddenly the octopus doll showed flashbacks of Butch making fun of his younger brother and humilating him through a puffy cloud of smoke. "Thats what you call a family? Pathetic!" the octopus doll did nothing but laugh.

"Boooommmerrrr!" Butch cried out. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." The octopus only started to crush him more. At that instant, Boomer started to regain consciousness, if only just a trickle. "Boomer! I lied, I did mean to hurt you, but as a joke, I would never _truly_ mean to make fun of you like that! We're brotheres! We stick together! I'm sorry!"

"Stop it! It won't do anything!" the doll yelled. Slowly, the dark glow from Boomer's eyes faded and he started to blink.

_Oh no, whats going on.. Guys?_ Boomer weakly thought as he saw his brothers helplessly in the grip of the evil toy.

"Boomer! I'm sorry! You're not a baby! You're not a sissy! You're tough! And you're my brother, my only younger brother, and that makes you, together we're-"

"The Rowdyruff Boys!" Boomer said punching through the tentacles of the toy.

"No!" said the toy angrily

"Boomer!" Brick and Butch cried out with hope. Boomer started massacring the doll and free'd his brothers. Together they attacked the doll. Slowly the dark mist went away and the doll reverted back to its normal plush form with the stuffing literally beaten out of it.

"Are you guys okay?" Boomer asked his hurt brothers.

"Yeah, we're fine Boomer, thanks for saving us." Brick said.

"See the things we go through for you! You wuss!" Butch said as his both his brothers glared at him. He then started chuckling as to show he meant it in jest, Brick and Boomer started to laugh as well.

"And I forgive you Butch, I know next time just to beat you up, and get it over with." Boomer said to his brother casually smiling.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try." Butch said. The two younger brothers started arguing and playfully fighting.

"Gosh, here we go again." Brick said face palming and rolling his eyes as if the most recent events never happened. _Oh well. Gosh, its only been a week and crazy stuff has already been happening. Well, we can take it, as long as we stick together, nothing can beat us, we're the Rowdyruff Boys._Brick thought as he smiled and went to break up the fight.


	3. The Video game

"Mojo! You're week is over with the boys! Give them to me!" angrily cried Him only to see the boys eating breakfast.

"Sorry Him" Brick said with a mouthful, "He's not here. I think he's trying to destroy the town but it looks like the Powerpuff Girls are beating him up. He should be back shortly, unless we have to break him out of jail, then he'll back whenever we feel like breaking him out and bringing him back."

"Oh you boys are just so adorable! So you guys ready to go? You pack your stuff?"

The boys looked to each other hessitatingly.

"Well, go on Brick, tell him," Butch told Brick.

"Why little devils, what do you have to tell me?" Him asked nervously.

"Well," Brick said scratching his head, "we think it would be easier if we just stayed with Mojo, y'know being enrolled in school and all, it would be kind of a hassle to fly back and forth from a parallel universe to townsville so early in the morning, and y'know the Powerpuff girls are here and it would be easier to beat them up and, well-"

"Oh." Him said heartbroken, "its okay boys, hold your breath, I understand."

"Well, we could still visit! We'll call everynight and-" Boomer said quickly.

"Don't worry about it boys, I know where I'm wanted." Him said looking at them with a frown hoping to make them feel bad.

"Him.." Boomer called out.

"Its okay boys, really. Enjoy your meal." Him left in a puff of red swirling smoke.

"Guys, I feel kinda bad, y'know, about Mom" Brick said

"Yeah" Boomer replied

"Oh brother, he'll get over it, lets play video games."

"I call red controller!" Brick said

"Well I call green! Butch replied

"But what about me?" Boomer asked Brick

"Uh, you can wait til one of us dies?" the oldest responded

"Okaay" the youngest brother said waiting for his turn. Finally it was Boomer's turn.

"Here you go Boomer knock yourself out, please."

"Butch!" said Brick, but Butch only chuckled.

"C'mon Boomer, show Butch wutchya got!"

"Yeah!" Boomer said confidently to Brick. Within a few moves Boomer's character already died and a game over sign popped on the screen. Butch only face palmed in disappointment. "I can do it guys! Really!" Boomer kept trying to finish the level but the Game Over screen kept getting the best of him.

"Forget it Boomer, you suck." Butch said.

"How bout you take a break Boomer, go get some fresh air, rest your eyes." Brick said to his younger brother.

"Fine." the youngest brother replied and left to go to the kitchen to fix himself a snack.

Suddenly the controllers started shaking and fell to the ground, then the whole room started shaking and a glowing light surged from the game controllers to the two older brothers while red puffs of clouds filled the air.

"What was that?" thought Boomer rushing back into the room, "Guys! Are you okay-" He found his brothers in the level he was playing as game characters, "How'd you guys get in there?"

"We don't know, but we can't move our legs or attack unless you move us." Brick said annoyed at the situation.

"Hm, how do you-" Boomer said button mashing on the controller until he accidentally controlled Brick to punch Butch; he then started to chuckle.

"Boomer look, this is serious, we can't get out unless you finish the game." Brick explained to his brother.

"We're doomed, Brick!" said Butch hopelessly.

"Oh c'mon Butch, have some faith in your brother, are you ready Boomer?"

"Sure am, Brick!" Boomer said confidently.

Within a few minutes...

"Aaah! Boomer! What are you doing! You idiot!" Butch screamed as they were about to be attacked.

"Boomer! Get serious now! Try your best, if we die here, theres no way of us getting back!" Brick told Boomer. The youngest only let out a gasp.

"Uh, what do I do guys!"

"Butch, we'll have to guide Boomer through the game."

"You mean like what we've always been doing?"

"Shut up Butch, okay Boomer! Listen to me! While moving the joystick left, tap the A button three times while at the last time pressing the A Button press the B button and move the joystick up!" Brick tried to make his younger brother understand, but Boomer only looked blankly and hopelessly at them."

"Ugh, y'know what, hey Boomer! Just try button mashing again!" Butch angrily yelled.

"Uh, like this?" Boomer started crazily button mashing unaware of what to do or what was going on.

"Hey Butch, its kinda working!" Brick said accidentally punching his younger brother.

"Yeah, if you call this working." Butch said annoyed.

"Okay Boomer! You're doing a great job, now just, keep doing that and make sure to move the joystick wherever you gotta go okay?" Brick told his youngest brother with more hope.

To their surprise, the button mashing worked. Level by level they would pass through it. Eventaully they reached the final boss. It was a red and black creature. It had pointy teeth, lobster like hands and and red spikes all around it. The level was dark and dreary and had red smoke and black mists everywhere.

"Alright Boomer, you got us this far, don't fail us now." Brick said.

"I'll try," Boomer said even more nervous than before. Suddenly the room started shaking again, the red puffs of clouds returned to the room and within a flash...

"Boomer? What are you doing here, if you're here, whose gonna play the game?" Brick said confused as to why their youngest brother just got sucked into the game, when suddenly they heard...

"Boys! I'm back! Your father, the person who originally created you!" the evil monkey said.

"Oh great, thats it, we're done for, there's no way out of it now." Butch said face palming with desperation and anger.

All together the boys cried out, "Daaad! Daad! Hey Dad! Mojo! Over here! Daaad!"

"Boys? How did you guys get yourselves trapped in this game?"

"We don't know, we just did! Now get us out of here!" Brick screamed

"Yeah, we can't move our attack unless you move us! You can try button mashing! Thats what I did" Boomer said with a smile while his brothers only looked on with anger and disappoint.

"Button mash? Please," Mojo said with confidence. "Do you know who I am? I am The Master of This Video Game!" Mojo said with an evil and confident laugh.

"What." the boys replied in unison very confused.

"Watch and learn boys!" Mojo whipped out his very own purple controller which he held to the sky. He started playing the video game controlling each of his boys. He played more intense as they were closing to finishing the game. Sweat drops started to fall from mojo's face, when finally the final punches and kicks were thrown and the evil creature was defeated. At that moment, mojo's controller broke in half as the final ending button was pressed. The room started to shake once again and the boys were released from their game.

"You did it dad! You did it!" the boys shouted excitedly. "How'd you learn how to play like that?"

"Why, I invented this game!" Mojo said, "but I don't remember putting in a feature where you literally get sucked into the game!"

"Oh wait, hey dad, Mom visited, just saying." Brick said.

"_Mom?_" mojo asked raising his eyebrow.

"Y'know, Him!" Boomer replied.

_I see_ thought Mojo. Suddenly a familiar voice telepathically delivered him a message, or a warning.

_You may have won this little game Mojo but I'll be back. And i'll be taking back my little devils too!_ Mojo recognized the voice belonged to Him.

"Try and take them! _Mom_! Go ahead! You can't defeat me! I'm the video game master! Mojo said laughing.

The boys only looked on thinking their father was crazy and flew off.


	4. The Villain Hotline

"Oh, boys! Wake up!" Mojo said excitedly shaking up the boys to wake up.

"What is it now Mojo," asked Butch

"Let me introduce you to my newest invention, it will help us as well as all evil to finally defeat the Powerpuff Girls!" the monkey laughed confidently. The eyes of the three brothers lit up with excitement.

"What is it Mojo?" asked the boys in unison hoping it would be some type of cool weapon of mass destruction. At that instant Mojo held out a phone. It looked like an ordinary phone, it was a black phone, the structure was reminiscent of the Powerpuff hotline. Instead of a cute face, it had a skull and a pair of cross bones, the eyes lit up when a call was received.

"You got us a phone?" asked Brick dumbfoundedly.

"Not just any phone!" Mojo answered back, "this phone will help all us Townsville villains to keep in touch, whenever one of us has gotten ourselves in the annoying hands of justice, the hands that belong to the Powerpuff girls, this phone will ring and you'll be there to stop them! You're our little guardians of evil!" the monkey laughed in a victorious manner.

"Um, thats cool I guess," replied Boomer.

_Beep beep beep_

"A call!" Brick said rushing to the phone, "Hello? Rowdyruf boys here, the bank? We're on it! Lets go guys!" And the boys flew off. Mojo looked on with pride and a tear in his eye.

"Not so fast, Gang Green Gang!" the Powerpuff Girls commanded in unison.

"Not so fast, Powerpuff Girls!"quickly the Rowdyruff Boys answered back.

"Oh Rowdyruff boys! You came to save us!" cried Ace, the leader of the gang.

"Boomer, help them finish stowing things away and make sure they make it back to their dump, Butch, we have business to take care of here" Brick confidently smirked.

"Hey! How'd you guys know we were coming?" asked Blossom

"We just did," Brick said slyly, "Think of it as us being just one step ahead of you girls"

The battle waged on until the groups grew tired.

"Don't think we're quitting, boys!" Buttercup shouted.

"Don't worry, babe, we'll know where to find you next!" Brick shouted back

_Later that night_

"So boys, how was using the hotline, did you beat up those annoying little bratty girls?" asked Mojo

"Sure did, pops" Butch answered

"Looks like things are going well" Mojo laughed confidently

"Hey dad!" Boomer said interrupting his laughter

"What?" Mojo snapped

"Does this mean we can talk to Mom" Boomer said with a smile. Mojo grew a bit annoyed at that statement.

"Yeah whatever, just don't hog the line, hmph, theres more important business you boys have to attend to when using that phone."

"Yaaay!" Boomer jumped.

_Meanwhile in Him's lair..._

"Don't hog the line eh," Him said watching through his cloud of red smoke, he then laughed evily, plotting against Mojo.

As the week went on, crime after crime, the Powerpuff girls went on saving while the Rowdyruff boys kept fighting and assisting the forces of evil. One day however...

_Beep beep beep_

"Hello? Mom!" Boomer shouted excitedly.

"Boomer what did I tell you about calling me _mom_," Him said

"Uh, I don't know, I don't remember you saying anything"

"Well, whatever, anyway, how have you boys been? Hows that pest Mojo?"

"Oh we're good! Mojo gave us this neat little hotline phone to help out all the villains of townsville! We've been beating up those Powerpuffs this whole week!"

"Well, thats good, but how come you boys haven't called _me_ yet?"

"Well, we've just been busy.. and stuff"

"Him? Is that you? Stop hogging the line! Boomer hang up!" Mojo suddenly interrupted

"Mojo? Don't even, you gave all the villains a hotline except me?"

"That is none of your concern Him!"

The argument went on as Boomer slowly hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Brick

"Yeah, whats going on" Butch added

"Oh, y'know mom and dad are fighting again" casually replied Boomer.

As the night drew to a close, the boys got ready for bed.

"So thats how they know when we're coming" Blossom whispered to her sisters sneaking around the window of the Rowdyruff room.

"Lets destroy all the phones!" Buttercup quickly said

"No, don't worry girls, I think soon enough the boys will find out how annoying a hotline phone can be" Blossom said with a devious smile, "Okay girls, this is what we're gonna do..." the girls huddled together and started whispering, they then giggled and flew off.

As the week progressed, the hotline phone became a pretty handy tool for the forces of evil. Eventually, they noticed it started to ring more often. Soon the Powerpuffs started visiting the homes of the villains and the line grew busier and busier. In addition to the busy line, Him would have his nightly talks with the boys; this annoyed Mojo. Soon, the boys grew more tired and tired over the hotline phone.

"Boys, I need help combing my viciously violent hair!" pleaded Sedusa

"Boys! I can't reach my back to brush my fuzz! And I'm still mad you three tied me up!" yelled Fuzzylumpkins

"Guys! The Powerpuff girls are in our headquarters!" cried the Gang Green Gang

"Rowdyruff boys! We wanna steal this orange, but we're too scared! Help us boys!" wailed the Amoeba brothers.

"I'm so tired," Brick said

"At least we can finally go to bed," said Butch with a yawn

_Beep beep beep_

"Boomer" lazily said Brick and Butch, "go answer that" they added covering their faces with their blanket

"Hello?" Boomer answered sleepily

"Boomer! How are you three!" deviously replied Him

"Mom, we're kinda tired can you call back another time?"

"But Boomer, I never get to talk to you guys!"

"We talk every night!"

"But- hey, what did I tell you about this _mom_ business, Boomer I-"

"Goodnight" Boomer said tiredly hanging up the phone and going back to bed.

"Thats it, I've had it!" Him screamed as flames quickly burst from the ground.

Soon the night sky was painted a dark red and the ground started to shake. Him came down from the sky attacking the town with fire. Smoke was everywhere and dark mists and clouds of crimson blanketed the streets.

"Not so fast-" the Powrpuff girls said flying to the scene. Him only quickly attacked them to the ground.

"Stay out of this! I'm not here for you!" Him angrily shouted with glowing angry eyes. To their surprise, Him started to take up an octopus like form growing many many tentacles. One by one he started grabbing the villains of townsville, first Fuzzy, then the Gang Green Gang, and so forth and so on.

"Um, girls.." Blossom said in shock

"Yes Blossom?" Bubbles asked just as confused.

"I think we should stay out of this one."

"Right," Bubbles and Buttercup said agreeing, and the girls flew home.

The ground shook, lightning struck. Finally, Him grabbed Mojo.

"You'll never get away with this!" Mojo cried.

"Shut up! All of you! I hate you all!" Him said tightening his grip on all the villains.

"Mom!" Boomer said flying to the scene

"What do you think you're doing!" Brick angrily asked, "You can't attack the villains of Townsville! We're all part of an integral part of the crime force of Townsville!"

"Yeah, thats not cool, mom!" Butch retorted

"Why are you doing this!" Brick shouted to the giant octopus that is Him.

Suddenly, Him threw all of the villains to the ground and just took on a giant form of himself.

"Yes, we demand an explanation!" Mojo said angrily

"Don't even talk you monkey!" Him said shouting. "All I want is to spend time with my precious little devils. I just want to talk with them, as they have chosen to live with you! I don't even get to see them! And all you villains," Him said angrily facing them "You've been hogging up my precious mommy time with my boys with your idiotic demands!"

"Hey, I thought you told us not to call you mom!" Boomer asked

"Boomer not now!" Him quickly snapped

"Yes mom!" the boys said in surprise and fright.

"Now, where was I," Him thought, "oh right, and all you villains with your pathetic demands! What do I want? What do I want! I'll tell you what I want! I want you to stop pestering my boys with your idiotic problems! And boys, I hate for you to see mommy all angry," Him said in a change of emotion only to change back, "But will _one_ call at night really be too much to ask?" Him said even angrier.

"Uh, okay, okay, no problem mom, just let all the bad villains go back home and restore everything back to the way it is and we'll cut school first thing tomorrow just to see you!" Brick exclaimed

"Promise?"

"We promise!"

"Alright then! I'll see you boys bright and early," Him said with an excited smile, "And don't be late!" Him angrily said shifting moods. Suddenly the lightning stopped, the clouds of red and the black mist faded away as Him cut the sky open and left leaving Townsville as if it was untouched.

"Phew," the boys said rubbing their eyes flying back to bed.


	5. Dynamo vs Bomber

"Ah, another beautiful day!" thought Bubbles

The girls and the professor were out by the lake in Townsville's Little Tokyo.

"Doesn't this setting look kind of familiar," Blossom said, "please oh please don't let it be-"

_Raaawwwwwr, Whooosh, Bam_

Suddenly the town started falling apart and citizens ran for their lives.

"Hey look guys! The thing we fought with Dynamo is back!" Bubbles said excitedly only to see her sisters annoyed, "...Okaay."

"Blossom, the only way to beat it is by using Dynamo!" Buttercup shouted.

"But the mayor banned its use!"

"What other choice do we have!"

"Alright, Professor!" Blossom shouted to professor signaling him to ready Dynamo, "Everyone suit up" she let out with an annoyed sigh.

_Meanwhile at Mojo's Observatory_

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Hello?" Boomer asked.

_"_Raaaaaaaaaaawwrrrrr!"

Boomer quickly moved his face away from the phone.

"Hey Brick, Butch, I think that monster wants us to help it defeat the Powerpuff Girls" Boomer said addressing his brothers playing video games.

They didn't answer, and ignored him.

"Guys!" Boomer tried again.

"Gr, fine!" Brick and Butch angrily threw their controllers on the ground.

"Boys wait!" Mojo quickly interrupted as the boys were about to fly through their windows "Don't leave yet! I need you boys to watch something." Mojo showed the boys different clips of the town being destroyed. Suddenly Dynamo came to view.

"Lets get straight to the point, this thing," Mojo said pointing to the paused screen of Dynamo, "will crush you."

"So what do we do? How are we supposed to help out that monster then?" Brick asked

"Easy. We make you boys a giant robot of course!" Mojo said excitedly.

"Alright!" the boys said excitedly high-fiving each other.

"So boys, how should we design it?" Mojo asked.

"Well, from the looks of Dynamo, its gonna need some artillery, a super strong base, an impenatrable frame, and the ability to cause mass destruction with a simple step." Brick said rubbing his chin.

"Of course," Mojo said sketching out a frame and the basic body structure.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Butch quickly snickering, "but it should be green!"

"What no way! It should be red! Dynamo's red!" Brick argued

"Good point, Dynamo is red, we'll make it red." Mojo agreed.

"What? Why!"

"Duh, because this robot and Dynamo will be counterparts, so they should match!" Brick said with a sly grin.

"Well fine! Then It should have _my_ hair!"

"Whatever," Brick said shrugging cross armed.

"Okay, okay, so so far we have a red robot, with red hair that looks like Butch's hair."

"What about me?" Boomer asked behind the boys with excitement.

"What about you?" Butch replied.

"Its red like Brick and has Butch's hair, why can't it have my hair or anything like me!" Boomer asked a bit frustrated.

"Boomer, if we give it your hair it'll look dumb!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Butch and Boomer exchanged nuh uhs and uh huhs until Mojo stepped in.

"Stop it! You have to help that monster destroy the town and the faster you boys agree to a design the faster you can kick powerpuff butt. Brick! Stop your brothers from fighting.

"Brick, does my hair look stupid?" asked Boomer with an angry glare.

"Uh, we can give him a hat? And make it blue?" Brick said nervously smiling hoping his youngest brother would like the decision.

"Ha! I told you!" Butch shouted laughing at his brother.

"Okay okay, so we have a blue cap, butch's hair, and brick's red sweater" Mojo proclaimed in a rush.

"Awesome!" Brick and Butch said high fiving. Boomer crossed his arms and said nothing.

The final robot had the same dimmensions of Dynamo and similar weaponry. The robot wore the blue hat in a similar fashion to Brick. It's hair resembled Butch's bangs and had a single strand of short hair coming from the hole in the back of the hat. Similar to Dynamo, it had a silver steel frame and glowing yellow eyes and wore bright red complimented by black.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Butch and Brick cheered, "that has to be the fastest thing you ever built! Impressive, Mojo!"

There was a slight pause. "I don't like you guys." Boomer said glaring at his brothers.

"Alright boys, all he needs now is a name!" Mojo said excitedly as Boomer just glared at his older brothers.

"Hm, neither Butch or I know a good name, what do you think Mojo?" Brick said.

Mojo only looked at his youngest son feeling bad, who was now only facing the opposite direction of him and his other two sons. "Okay boys, his name will be, hm, how about Bomber?" talking loudly in the youngest's direction hoping to catch his attention.

"What. Thats lame, thats almost as lame as Boom- ow!" Butch sneered being punched midway by Brick

"Butch!" Brick said crossing his arms knowing his youngest brother was upset, "so Boomer, you like that name?"

"I'm not talking to you guys!" Boomer said arms crossed facing away from his brothers.

"You just did, you dum-" Butch retorted only to be stopped midway again by another punch by Brick, "Y' know what.." Butch said rubbing his arm where Brick punched him, glaring at his older brother only to be glared back at.

"Whatever, lets just go!" Brick impatiently shouted. The boys quickly suited up and sat in Bomber's head.

"Boomer!" Butch and Brick said simultaneously. Boomer only glared.

"Boomer! C'mon! Get in the robot!" He eventually went inside the robot, silently, making it a point that he disliked them.

"It's not fair!" Boomer shouted still with his arms crossed.

"Alright guys, lets rock!" Brick shouted as the giant robot captained by the boys flew to the town.

The boys flew off into the town being followed by Mojo in a hellicopter.

"Not so fast, Powerpuff Girls!" the boys said through a microphone. The Powerpuff Girls only gasped.

"Aw, great." Buttercup snickered.

"So girls, you've reached your downfall! I've created a giant robot similar to the one made by your dear professor, only mine is better because I made it!" Mojo said with a loud evil laugh from the hellicopter, "Get them!" he commanded his sons.

Within a flash Dynamo and Bomber started fighting. Punches and kicks were thrown. Soon enough, they decided to use some of the weapons within the powerful robots.

"Cherry Bomb!" The girls exclaimed hitting its male counterpart with a powerful red bomb. A direct hit.

"We're down!" Brick said, "We can't let this happen! Why is this happening!" he added furiously.

"Well there are some major design flaws," Boomer said in a sarcastic manner rolling his eyes.

"Y'know what.." Butch and Brick glared only to be ignored by their younger brother.

Bomber quickly got back up on its feet.

"You're beat you sissy girls!" Butch and Brick shouted from the giant machine.

"Oh yeah?" The girls retorted

"Yeah!"

The repetitive conversation went on for a little while until Bomber flew high in the sky.

"Ballistic Bomb!" the boys shouted as a blue ball of energy emerged from Bomber's hand, throwing it and hitting the girls.

"Thats it!" Blossom shouted! The town looked on with anticipation. To everyones surprised Dynamo started doing robotic dance like movements spinning and stomping in place, "Beat that!" The townsville citizens looked on in amazement, "Oooooh!" they said and cheered.

The boys only stared blankly at each other and in confusion, "What," they asked each other.

"Oh yeah!" they said frustratedly; soon the boys came back with a similar robotic dance. The citizens stayed and watched again, "Aaaaah!" they proclaimed with cheers as well.

"Impressive," retorted Blossom.

"Enough of this!" Brick shouted! The boys pushed a button inside Bomber's head that released their seatbelts and ejected them from Bomber's head. The boys flipped in the air and landed on Dynamo's head; a punch from the boys created a crack in the screen.

"Lets go girls!" Blossom yelled and the girls did the same and the brawl began.

The monster that was orignally destroying the town only looked on at the fighting trios. It slowly crept away in fear as if it knew now was not the right time for this. Almost the whole town was destroyed. Everything was in ruins, smoke filled the air, everything was on fire while Mojo and the Professor watched from a distance.

Finally the mayor flew to the scene in a hellicopter accompanied by Ms. Bellum.

"Girls! What is this!" the little man said angrily.

"The monster-" Blossom said.

"Left." Ms. Bellum replied.

"Well, we were fighting them then these guys came to the scene and-"

"Girls you know you're not allowed to use that contraption anymore! What do you all have to say?" the mayor said flailing his arms, "Boys?"

"Uh, we're super villains?" Brick said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, thats right, alrighty then, have a good night boys!" the mayor said cheerfully waving goodbye. The boys quickly flew back into the robot, "Goodbye mayor!" the boys said waving and flying away. Mojo quickly followed.

"As for you girls! I'm very disappointed! Very very disappointed!"

"But mayor-" Bubbles said trying to defend their actions.

"No buts! Don't ever use that thing again! I mean it this time!" the mayor angrily said as his hellicopter flew away.

"Hmph!" Blossom only grunted as some of the buildings in the background only collapsed.


	6. The ChickHim Pox

It was just another morning and the boys had to wake up for school. Brick was the first to wake.

"Hey guys, wake up we have to go to school!" Brick shouted stealing the blankets from his brothers. The two younger brothers only let out grunts of annoyance and looked at each other. Then, they stared at Brick and lo and behold, something happened to Brick. The boys couldn't contain their laughter and fell to the floor in histerics.

"What? What!" Brick shouted angrily demanding an answer.

"Why are you boys still here and not in school where you sh- oh my gosh Brick! You can not and absolutely will not go to school today!" Mojo shouted covering his eyes as if seeing something terrible.

"Whats going on!" Brick yelled as he grew impatiently.

"Dude, look in the mirror!" Butch said still laughing with Boomer.

When Brick looked in the mirror he let out a long "Noo!" of despair down on his knees.

"My good looks! It's not funny you jerks!" Brick said angry and slightly embarassed, "I'm all itchy, Mojo! Whats wrong!"

"Isn't it obvious Brick, you have the chicken pox," Mojo said casually, "No worries, I'll go to town and steal you some itching cream from the pharmacy, and don't listen to what Boomer and Butch say. They'll get whats coming to them soon enough." Mojo whispered with a chuckle.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." Mojo continued chuckling as the boys flew off to school.

Now that everyone was gone Brick thought he was finally able to get some rest and relaxation from the hectic morning. But as Brick went to put his head down..

"My baby!" Him shouted.

"Wh-what? Mom?" Brick looked with surprise "What are you doing here!" he added quite irritated

"Isn't it obvious, my mommy instincts kicked into high gear and- Mojo!"

"Him!"

"Look what you let happen to Brick! These things don't happen back at my lair, Brick"

"What do you think you're doing here! I'm trying to take care of my son! Me! The person who is perfectly capable of taking care of him because I am his father! The person who created him, making him _my_ son!" Mojo only shouted

"Its obvious you're a terrible parent! Brick, you're coming with me! I'll make you better!" Him suspiciously said grinning ear to ear.

_Aw gosh_, Brick thought. Him tore open a hole in the sky taking him away.

"Wait! Brick! Your itching cream!" Mojo shouted

"Oh, thank you, we'll be needing that" Him casually said grabbing the cream. "Are you ready Brick? You're coming home with me!" Him said in a devious voice. Brick only gulped.

"You bring him back!" Mojo screamed, but it only grew fainter as they travelled through the vortex to Him's lair.

Brick felt awkward at Him's lair. Everything was red, dark, misty, and damp.

"Here! Lay in this cloud bed I have so wonderfully prepared for you!" Him said with his awkward smile putting his claws together. Brick slowly made his way to the cloud noticing Him was staring at him, this made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh, thanks.. mom?" Brick said with a nervous smile.

Brick took a quick nap only to be waken by Him.

"I made you soup!" Him said kindly, "You better eat it all!" he then said shifting to a threatening and angry mood.

When Brick saw the soup, it was red, glowing, and smelled toxic.

"All of it!" Him ferociously shouted. Brick took a quick bite fearing his guardian. "Well how do you like it?" Him said smiling once again.

"Its great" Brick said nervously with soup still full in his cheeks and the spoon in his mouth.

"Well, I'll be here if you need me, isn't bonding great!" Him said raising his arms in the air and spinning only to skip away.

Brick spat out the soup, feeling nauseous and vomitting at the near site of it.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die here._ Brick thought laying on his cloud as beads of sweat poured down his face.

Brick took another nap only to be waken by the sound of an excercise video. "And 1 and 2 and 1 and 2"

_No, no, he can't be, please don't let him be..._

"Brick? You awake? I'm working out!" Him said cheerfully, "And now you're gonna be my exercise buddy!" Him said shifting to an angry temper.

"But, I think I really should be resting, m-"

"Nooow!" Him shouted. Brick was frightened at the site seeing Him in a leotard. As Him did his work out, Brick only grew tired. He helped Him do little things from lifting weights to holding his feet down as he did crunches.

"Can I.. please rest now" Brick said lying on the ground tired and still disgusted by the sight of Him in a leotard.

"Fine," Him said still working out, "sweet dreams!"

"Wakey wakey my little devil" Him said staring down at him with another devious smile, "I have what'll fix you right up, follow me, boy!" Him said clapping his claws together, Brick hesitantly follwed Him to where the supposed solution to Brick's sickness was...

"No. Way."

"Get in the tub, Brick!" Him angrily shouted

"Do you see that thing? That thing'll probably kill me!"

"No it won't, you were eating it earlier" Him smiled pointing to the soup. Brick only crossed his arms and looked with anger.

"Get in the tub!"

"No!"

Brick's heart started racing as Him menacingly walked closer towards him, "Now be a good boy, Brick, I'm going to give you a bath!" uttering angrily. Brick followed his first instinct and flew away. But in Him's lair, he didn't know how to get anywhere. It seemed like an endless wasteland.

"You can't escape Brick!" Soon Him grew in size and started to charge. "You! Can't! Escape! Get! In! The Tub!" with each word, Him only attacked and Brick dodged each attack.

"Noo!" Brick wailed. Soon each of the tiny red dots grew a devious smiling face. "Whats happening!"

Suddenly the little red bumps started to grow and popped right off Brick's skin, "Mom! This is gross! Are you doing this? Were you doing this the whole time? Why are you doing this!" Brick now angrily asked, on the positve note, Brick's skin was blemish free. On the negative note..

"Brick, this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you." Him's eyes glowed with evil as he summond the red bumps from Brick's skins and formed them into little minions.

"Yes, mom, yes it will" Brick smirked and was ready to fight, cracking his knuckles.

One by one, Brick took on the minions, punching and kicking them into oblivion, it was then just Brick and Him. They glared at each other until Him made the first move. Him quickly grabbed the acidic like pot of soup and tried pouring it at Brick, however Brick dodged it.

"Brick, what are you doing, you don't wanna hit mommy!" Him said nervously stepping away

"Well why'd you make me sick!" Brick furiously shouted, "Wait, I swear if this has something to do with _mommy_ time..." Brick only saw Him nervously smiling shrugging his shoulders, "Alright, thats it." Brick punched him viciously straight in the face, at that moment the sky tore and he could see his brothers coming home from school"

"Brick? Brick! Where are you! The class made you get well cards!" Boomer shouted

Suddenly a rip in the sky appeared and Brick flopped out of it landing on his brothers.

"Hey Brick! Look at these cards! Even the Powerpuffs made you one!" Boomer said with a smile seeing that his brother looked like he was feeling better. Brick grabbed the card, _Dear Brick, you deserve it_, _love, The Powerpuff Girls_, was what he read and automatically tore up the card.

"Why'd you do that!"

"Hey, did you just come from a parallel dimmension or something, did Him teach you how to do that?" Butch asked

"No!" Brick angrily shouted, "It was worse!"

"At least your chicken pox are gone." Butch said.

"Hmph." he plainly replied.

Brick went searching in the lair for Mojo. He finally found him in his lab.

"Dad, I'm home!" Brick said angrily

"Your chicken pox, where'd they go?"

"They weren't real chicken pox, I think.. _Him_ gave them to me!"

"Hm, well if Him chicken pox follow the same rules as regular chicken pox your brothers should still get whats coming to them," Mojo whispered.

"What?"

The next morning...

Boomer and Butch only awoke to see Brick chuckling.

"What?" Butch and Boomer said simultaneously rubbing their eyes.

"You guys have the chicken pox!" Brick exploded in laughter.

"See what I mean," Mojo said, "Chicken Pox is very easily spread, it would have only been a matter of time before your brothers got it."

"What!" Butch shouted.

"Thats not fair!" Boomer said sadly.

"Mojo!" an angry voice called from a rip in the sky.

"Have fun." Brick said with a devious smile basking in sweet revenge as he headed for school.

Boomer and Butch only gulped as to the unimaginable horrors they might face in their mother's lair.


	7. Schmeebay

The city of Townsville is filled with joy as its Father's day yet again.

"Hey leader boy!" Butch shouted catching his older brother's attention, "What are we getting Mojo this year?"

"I don't know, what has he always wanted?"

"I know!" Boomer said quickly

"Boomer, no." Brick quickly said cutting him off.

"But Mojo loves our macaroni art!"

"Yeah, if you call ripping off the pieces from the paper, boiling it, and making us eat it loving it." Butch said angrily crossing his arms.

"Well, a monkeys gotta eat you know!" Boomer said defending his art.

"C'mon guys we have to think of something good!" Brick interrupted.

"Lets just follow him!" Butch smirked

The boys searched for him in the large observatory until they found him in the one place they never thought they'd find him, sleeping in his room.

"Looks like dad's finally getting some rest, he works so hard" Boomer said innocently and cheerfully

"Boomer, shut up." Butch snapped.

"Wait guys listen," Brick said whispering to his brothers signaling them to lean in closer as Mojo starts to sleep talk; they tip toed closer.

"Death ray," Mojo grunts, "with big scary lasers, and, and multiple attachments, with coffee maker exclusive add on.."

"You heard him, guys," Brick said whispering, "Lets get it!" he added in a confident whisper, and so the boys flew off.

Back in their rooms...

"Where in the world are we gonna get a death ray with multiple attachments and a coffe maker!" Butch asked angrily

"Maybe Professor Utonium has one." Brick said plainly only to see his brothers looking at him with doubt, "well theres bound to be one somewhere" Suddenly it grew dark, the view out of their window became still and motionless, puffs of clouds filled the room. Already they've lost track of time. Suddenly a voice echoed in the room..

"_Oh Rowdyruff Boys.. Rowdyruff Boys.." _the voice came from accross the room, it was coming from a desktop computer they never really seemed to use, the voice was ominous, echoing, mellow, but hypnotizing.

"_I can help you get your death ray, I can get you whatever you want"_

"Wh-who are you?" Brick said nervously stepping up

"_Come with me and you'll find out."_

"Sh-should we wake up Mojo?"

"_No need to worry boys, you won't need anyone where we're going, you boys won't even need each other.."_

"Tell us who you are now!" Butch said charging only to be stopped in his tracks, "Woah, guys, you might wanna check this out." The boys leaned in closer. They let out a gasp and covered their mouths as they saw a dark, deep ominous vortex inside their very own computer. A little sign appeared in the corner which read:

"The-"

"Inter-"

"Net?"

Brick, Butch, and finally Boomer whispered one by one.

"_Don't be scared guys! Its fun!" _ suddenly the soothing hypnotizing voice quickly changed into a menacing and frightening one at that last statement as a huge forceful wind sucked them in. The evil voice only laughed.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" The boys screamed in unison as they fell deeper and deeper into a black abyss. They were being pulled for a while until they came to a quick stop.

"W-we're inside the internet!" Boomer said

"Everyone stay close, it could be dangerous!" Brick retorted.

The boys flew through the black abyss when they suddenly saw what looked like webpages quickly whirring past them. They noticed they were coming in at alphabetical order.

"Abazon?" Boomer asked

"Thats it!" Brick said brightly, "We'll go on Schmeebay! They'll definitely have a death ray there!"

"Hm, I wonder what else is around"

They passed through each webpage through each letter of the alphabet

"Butch! Butch! Brick!" Boomer said excitedly, its cartoonwebwork dot com!

"Sweet!" they looked on and then flew off.

"Alright guys, we're at the F's" Brick said only to be stopped in his tracks, his brothers bumped into him quickly behind him.

"Hey Brick, whats the big idea!" Butch asked

"Look," Brick said confused and interested "Fanfiction- dot net?"

"I wonder what could- that be" Boomer said

"Lets find out" Butch said leaning in and his brothers soon followed seeing as no harm was coming to their brother.

"Welcome to Fanfiction dot net, unleash your imagination, home of the.." Brick started reading, "Largest collection of Powerpuffgirl Fanfiction?" he then said confused and annoyed, "What is this!"

"Lame" Butch retorted.

"Hmph, alright guys lets go, we gotta get to schmeebay." Brick commanded with his arms crossed and still slightly annoyed; the boys quickly flew off, "alright guys, no more distractions"

Page by page, letter after letter, the boys flew as quickly as they could to get to the proper page.

"Yes, we're at the S's" Brick said more relaxed, "are we all okay?"

"Yep!" Butch replied, "Hey Brick, where's Boomer?"

"Butch, do you hear something?" Brick whispered, they paused and listened, "Its Boomer!" they quickly flew back to find their brother not too far away. He was in a fetal position, with tears in his eyes, sniffling.

"Boomer! Who did this to you!" Butch said getting ready for combat.

"Boomer what happened, what did you see?" Brick said trying to rationalize his brother.

"I-I-I- I- saw something I never should have seen!" Boomer wailed covering his eyes crying.

"Boomer? What is it? What did you-" Brick said slowly turning his head to the page Boomer saw. At that moment Brick only stood still, didn't say a word, and only blinked in horror and shock.

"Brick! Boomer! C'mon guys whats wrong?" Butch said finally slowly turning his head to the page. He stood still and blinked, "Hm." he said looking confused, "I don't know whats going on, but I think.. its kinda cool." It was quiet, the boys were paused and the only sounds were Boomer's wails; it was if they were in a trance. Butch shook it off quickly punched Brick. "Brick!" The oldest finally left his trance-like state.

"The internet isn't safe, c'mon lets get to Schmeebay, I see it over there!" the boys carried Boomer into the new window as he was still sniffling and teary eyed.

Suddenly, they heard a laugh in the Schmeebay window.

_"I'm surprised you boys made it this far." the voice said_

"Barely! Look what you did to Boomer!" the leader said pointing to his youngest brother. Boomer's eyes were still a bit wet with tears and finished sniffling.

"Yeah!" Boomer responded wiping his wet eyes, "You said the internet was fun!"

_"Well, the internet says a lot of things, like how you can get this death ray-coffee maker with multiple attachments for only 99 cents in 59 minutes."_

"There it is! Get it!" Brick commanded"

_"Uh, uh uh!" the voice said,"You'll have to fight for it!" _Suddenly a little monster took form, it was shaped into the number .99, the cute little monster had little eyes, small arms, legs and little feet.

"Rawr!" the little .99 said adorably.

"What?" Boomer asked in confusion.

"You have to do better than that!" Butch said stepping on the little monster.

Soon a slightly larger number 1 followed. As the boys defeated each number, the following number grew larger, more menacing, and more frightening as the timer slowly ticked to a stop.

_"What! You boys can't win!"_

The ominous voice let out chains of words and texts.

"Chain mail!" Brick shouted, "Look out guys!" It was too late, the chains had a tight grip on Boomer and Butch.

"You think this'll stop us! You're crazy!" Butch said struggling to no avail as Brick looked helplessly fighting the numbers.

"_Now lets finish this! Oh looks boys, fanfiction dot net, lets read some shall we!"_ the voice let out with a devious tone.

"Noo!" the boys shouted with despair!

_Oh no, I gotta help Boomer and Butch, but these monsters just keep charging,_ Brick thought. The numbers started becoming gigantic but Brick fought on, the timer only had half of its time left.

Meanwhile as the ominous voice was reading the boys some fanfiction..

"_And so the Rowdyruff Boys-"_

"No!" the boys cried

"_and the Powerpuff Girls-" _said the voice chuckling

"Stop! Please! Noo!"

"_took them-" _the voice shouted only laughing harder

"Please, stop it!" Butch and Boomer said weakly

"_On a date!" _

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" the boys screamed instantly as if their energy was being stolen from them

"_And then- they held hands!" _

"This is too much! I don't think I'll make it, Butch"

"No Boomer! Just hold on!"

"_Oh yeah? The voice shouted mercilessy? And then-"_

"Anything but that-" Butch pleaded

"_They-"_

Boomer started to cry again.

"_Kissed!" _the voice said in the most evil of manners laughing at their torment.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Brick! Someone! Anyone! Help us! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the boys shouted louder and helplessly as the oldest brother couldn't take the screams of his brothers any longer.

"Not so fast you big cyber bully!" Brick said quickly flying to the scene.

The voice struck with more chain mail but Brick only used his laser beams against them. He fought all the chains the voice would dish out.

_"Well how about some viruses!"_ the voice screamed. Suddenly little monsters of all different kinds pixelized right before Brick, they resembled bugs and worms; Brick only fought them flawlessly. He finally reached his brothers and broke them free of their chains.

_"Noo!" _the ominous voice shouted. Suddenly everything started disintigrating as the timer reached 0 seconds. The black abyss faded away to red puffs of smoke. The leader carried his brothers flying as quickly as he could through the pages.

"Hold on guys!" Brick shouted flying faster, "We're almost there!" until finally the boys tumbled out of the computer screen. When Brick looked back, the screen only turned red with a pixelated error message.

"Are you guys okay?" Brick said asking his brothers

"D-did we win the death ray?" asked Butch faintly

"Yeah, we got it," Brick said with a smile, "Hey, whens that thing supposed to get here," he said rubbing his chin.

"Did you pick standard shipping or expedited-" Boomer asked rubbing his head. Suddenly, the death ray clumsily popped out of the screen hitting Boomer on the head, "Ow!" falling back onto the ground.

"Yay! Its here!" Butch and Brick said with excitement, "C'mon Boomer lets give this to dad!"

"Okay!" he said cheerfully

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" the boys said outside of Mojo's door as the evil monkey put on his boots to go downstairs.

The boys finally revealed the death ray. Mojo was in shock.

"Where'd you boys get this from?" Mojo asked suspiciously.

"Uh, Schmeebay." Boomer said

"Oh"

"Don't you like it?" the boys asked in unison.

"Well, you see, I was really expecting more of Boomer's and your macaroni art, a monkeys gotta eat you know, plus I sold my old Death ray on Schmeebay this morning."

"But- but- you were sleep talking about it!"

"Yeah, about selling it!"

"So- we-"

"Thanks boys, I appreciate it, but its not like you three went to the ends of the earth or a parallel dimmension for it, it was just Schmeebay. Well I'm gonna grab some lunch, see you boys later." Mojo said casually walking away, cape flowing in the wind.

The boys were in shock. Butch only got angry and crossed his arms kicking the air. Boomer covered his face, got into the fetal position and started crying. Brick just stood there motionless, upset and confused.

"I knew we should've got him the macaroni art!" Boomer only wailed


	8. Sock the Vote

"Extra! Extra!" the school paper boy shouted handing out the daily bulletin to the children of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, "The club and student body elections are coming up!"

"Hm, I wonder if anyones going to run against us again this year." asked Bubbles, president of the Art Club.

"Who knows, but its everyones right to run for whatever they want against whoever else is running." said class president Blossom confidently

"If anyone tries to run against me I'll pound them!" shouted Buttercup, head of the school sports clubs.

The girls cheerfully walked into class only to be greeted by insults by the Rowdyruff Boys. The girls ignored them and took their seats. The class and club elections became a big thing in Pokey Oaks as the boys only listened in to the conversations of the other children as the class discussion of Ms. Keane bored them.

Suddenly, Something caught Brick's ear.

"I'm sick and tired of Blossom always running for class president" said a disgruntled student whispering to another.

"Yeah! She always wins! She's not gonna back down until she wins, its pointless to run against her." the other student replied.

From another corner of the room, Butch listened on as well...

"Hey, are you running for head of the sports club?" quietly asked a curious student.

"Are you crazy! Buttercup'll pound anyone who runs against her!" Mitch Mitchellson replied.

Finally, something caught Boomer's attention as well

"I wonder if anyones running against Bubbles for the Art Club president position" said another student

"Bubbles is too nice to run against, I mean she's okay and all, but something different would be nice. Its getting kind of lame just drawing bunnies and flowers all day." replied a whisper.

_Rrrring_

The bell for recess rang and the boys looked at each other with a devious smile.

"Hey guys," Brick said addressing his brothers, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The boys chuckled mischeviously as they whispered to each other about their new plan to bring down the Powerpuff Girls.

The next day came, it was finally election day and it was ready to hear all the candidate speeches.

"Alrighty girls, I guess after your speeches we'll just get right on with the next lesson." Ms. Keane said to the girls giving them an okay sign.

"Students!" Blossom started off only to be cut off

"Hold it right there!" Brick said interrupting Blossom

"Excuse me, I was talking!"

"Well hold your breath you sissy girl! We're turning this election speech into a presidential debate!" Brick smirked

The class gasped with shock.

"Oh please, you guys are gonna run against us?" Blossom and the girls laughed

"Oh we'll see who gets the last laugh, _first lady_," Brick said chuckling knowing this would greatly insult her. Blossom clenched her teeth. Everyone waited for her reaction.

"Well then," Blossom said remaining calm and crossing her arms, "I guess its your civil duty to run and debate. And lose of course," she added chuckling.

"Like I said, we'll see about that!" Brick and his brothers only smirked.

"Isn't this exciting, class! We're having a real live debate!" Ms. Keane said sitting in the front, "Okay, who wants to go first?"

The Powerpuff girls waved their hands in the air with energy

"Okay girls, go ahead, everyone quiet!" Ms. Keane said.

"First off, we'd like to say," Blossom started casually, "They're pure evil!" the three sisters shouted in unison!

"Hey! Thats mud slinging!" interrupted Brick

"Brick please, wait until the girls finish." Ms. Keane said calmly

"Hmph!"

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, they're evil! Within their whole lifetime, they've managed to destroy the town multiple times, hurt innocent civillians, be really gross, and just be plain old jerks!" Blossom shouted

"And they were created by Mojo! The worst villain in Townsville!" Buttercup added

"And then were revived by Him! Thats worse!" yelled Bubbles

"Therefore, these boys are unfit to run the school. They'll probably just mess everything up or set it on fire! Students, classmates, faculty, we call upon you to stand up for truth and justice!" Blossom shouted.

"Will that be all girls?" Ms. Keane said

"Yeah, I guess." the three said making their way back to their seats

"Okay, boys, its your turn"

"Why thank you Ms. Keane," Brick said innocently

"Give me your tired! Your poor! Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free!" Brick shouted to the class raising his arms in the air.

"Ooooh!" the class said.

"A quote from the New Colossus" Ms. Keane said, "I'm impressed boys!" The Powerpuff girls only grunted.

"Show off!" retorted Blossom as the class quickly shushed her putting their fingers over their mouths.

"Free, from the bratty reign of the Powerpuff Girls!" Brick said, "We know you're tired of little miss know it all over here," Brick said pointing to Blossom.

"And we've heard your cries of fear against that sissy!" Butch shouted pointing to Buttercup

"And we've felt your boredom after drawing the millionth girly bunny and flower in the art club!" Boomer shouted.

"Hey!" the girls shouted offended.

"C'mon class! Aren't you guys tired of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup always stealing the lime light? Where's your spot on the stage? Where's your chance to do anything in _our_ school! All they do is show off and be bratty little.. brats! They think they're so perfect!" Brick said addressing the class.

"Yeah! And you can't even disagree with them because Buttercup here'll just pound you! Right, _Mitch_!" shouted Butch. Buttercup glared at Mitch, he only started sweating and looking around the room nervously in denial.

"See!" Butch added.

"So class! Are you gonna vote for them? Living day after day with little change, just remaining in the background, drawing stupid sissy baby stuff, and live in fear that you'll be pounded on for raising your voice? Never!" Brick shouted exciting the class

"So if you want to live in the same lame time you've been having then vote for them, but if you want freedom from getting pounded on-" Butch said

"And drawing sissy baby stuff" Boomer quickly added

"Then vote for us!" the boys shouted. The class cheered on and Ms. Keane had to settle down the class.

"Alright class, settle down! Everyone right the candidate of your choice on a piece of paper and pass them up!" Ms. Keane commanded getting control of her class.

"You girls are going down," whispered the Rowdyruff boys to the girls as they headed to their seats.

Ms. Keane looked at each ballot making little tallies on a piece of paper. The class waited in suspense. Blossom started nervously chewing on the eraser of her pencil and the girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had beads of sweat running down their foreheads.

"And so the final count is, " Ms. Keane said holding up the suspense, "6 votes for the Powerpuff Girls, and 12 votes for the Rowdyruff Boys!" At that moment the boys only started laughing.

"Ha! We beat you dumb girls with twice the amount of votes!" Brick shouted and fell to the floor laughing.

Blossom didn't move, she was stunned. Her eye started twitching.

"Blossom? Bubbles slowly leaned in

"B-Blossom, are you.. gonna be alright? nervously asked Buttercup.

Blossom only watched as the boys laughed and mocked her for losing.

"Bubbles, I think Blossom's gonna crack" Buttercup said whispering to her younger sister.

"Noooo!" Blossom shouted quickly flying out of the school.

"She's probably gonna run home crying now!" added Brick

"Alright boys, thats enough, take your seats, its time to start the next lesson." Ms. Keane said

"Should we follow her?" Bubbles asked Buttercup

"Uh, I think she'll be fine, I think she wants to be left alone right now.

_Meanwhile out in Townsville_

"Blossom? What are you doing out of school?" Ms. Bellum asked

"I'm not going back." Blossom said hugging her knees.

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad."

"I-I-I lost the class election, okay!"

"To who? Your sisters?"

"No, to the Rowdyruff Boys, specifically Brick!"

"Blossom, you can't let that stop you from going back to school-"

"But it was embarassing! They all laughed at me!"

"Blossom, I'm sure there were people who voted for you, doesn't that show that someone in your class still believes in you? Someone still believes you can do it."

"I guess," Blossom added feeling a bit more comforted.

"Besides, if theres anything you should know about this town, its poor choices in politcal leaders," Ms. Bellum said discreetly pointing to the mayor.

"Yeah!" Blossom said more confidently

"Get em, Blossom!" Ms. Bellum said waving goodbye as Blossom quickly flew back to school.

Finally back at school, Blossom and the girls started talking to the students, giving speeches, passing out cookies, and gaining the trust of the students during recess.

_Rrrrring_

As the students were all sitting back in their seats, the door slammed open.

"I demand a re-vote!" Blossom commanded.

"Aw, but Blossom, schools almost out!" Buttercup retorted. Blossom only angrily glared at her younger sister, "uh, yeah! Re-do!" Buttercup nervously said agreeing, afraid of her sister.

"I'm sorry Blossom, but-" Ms. Keane said hesitantly

"Oh, don't worry Ms. Keane, I'm sure we can do another recount." Brick only smirked.

"Well then, students, pass up your candidates of choice again."

This time Blossom put her hands on her hips and felt more confident feeling that the class was on her side once again.

"Well, Ms. Keane, I'm sure you'd be surprised to see that-" Blossom said confidently

"Brick 12, Blossom 6." Ms. Keane said.

"Wh-what! You're lying!" Blossom shouted looking at the little slips of paper only to see the count was correct. The boys only laughed and fell to the floor again, "This is crazy!" she yelled.

"No its not!" Brick said still laughing on the floor, "You just proved everything we said! You did go crying to wherever. Then you came back because you couldn't stand the thought of losing! You really don't know when you're beat! You really do always try to be little miss perfect don't you, _first lady_." he then just laughed even harder. At that moment Blossom punched Brick across the face.

The class gasped!

"Alright boys, Blossom, settle down! I will not tolerate fighting in my class!" Ms. Keane said.

"But, I voted for me, Bubbles, Buttercup, did you vote for me?" she asked as the girls nodded yes, "So who else voted for me?" she shouted.

The boys tried to hold in their laughter but only exploded with histerics once again.

"You! You guys! You three voted for me didn't you!" Blossom asked enraged.

The boys agreed and finally confessed that they were the other three who voted for her still laughing histerically and making fun of her, "We knew you didn't have a chance, so we thought, why not!" Brick shouted.

"Wow. Well if that isn't adding insult to injury." Buttercup said painly and in shock.

Blossom started to become twitchy again. She stood dumbfounded and in disbelief once again.

"Uh oh," Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Blossom said quickly flying out of the school once again, this time Bubbles and Buttercup following her.

"Girls! Wait! School isn't over yet!" Ms. Keane said shouting from the hole in the roof.

The class grew silent.

"Burrn!" Mitch said.

I also wanna take this time to really thank you readers. You've made writing these really fun and encouraging! Thanks so much! :)


	9. The Old Switcheroo

It was another average day in Townsville. The boys were playing, or more so, causing havoc upon Townsville on a beautiful Saturday morning.

"Bet you can't his this one!" Brick said addressing his younger brother Butch while forming a giant red ball of energy in his hands.

"Try me!" Butch smirked gripping a smilar form of electrifying green energy formed into a giant bat. A direct hit, "Nice!"

"Catch it Boomer!" Butch and Brick called to their younger brother.

"Huh?" Boomer said distracted only to be hit by the red ball of energy. Boomer and the ball of energy smashed from building to building until they created a giant hole in the ground.

"Ha! You're out!" Brick only snickered

"Boomer you suck at this game! You can't be on my team anymore you dummy!" Butch shouted from across the town.

Boomer quickly flew to his brothers holding the giant ball of energy above his head.

"Why not! I have it right here!" Boomer asked innocently

"Because you suck!" Butch retorted punching his younger brother.

"Hey!" Boomer said charging at his older brother, but Butch only took his energy bat and struck Boomer with it.

"You'll have to try harder than that you baby!" Butch shouted across town once again.

Boomer flew back once again, this time he was enraged. He punched Butch in the stomach and was thrown through a couple of buildings.

"Guys what are you doing! Stop it!" Brick said trying to get a hold of his brothers

Soon the two younger brothers started fighting each other with all their might. The town slowly started to feel their wrath as buildings fell and craters were created by their falls. Soon enough the Powerpuff girls flew to the scene.

"Hey Brick!" Blossom shouted

"What." Brick answered plainly and seeming more annoyed and tired than usual.

"Can you guys just be a _little_ less rowdy today, c'mon its Saturday, its the weekend, and y'know people wanna rest-" trying to reason with them for once.

Brick only stared at them cross armed and annoyed.

"Um, _Rowdy_ruff Boys." Brick said with a sarcastic tone. Soon the girls and Brick shifted their attention to the arguing and yelling fighting brothers.

"Well I wish you were never born!" Butch shouted to the youngest

"Well I wish you were dead! Or a big cockroach!" Boomer shouted

"Boomer thats dumb!" Butch shouted across from town.

"Well then I wish you were a small cockroach and then I'd squish you! Or eat you!" Boomer called back

"Boomer you're an idiot!" Butch said charging at his younger brother.

Brick only face palmed annoyed that his brothers were going at it yet again as they destroyed the town.

"Heh, I feel you man." Blossom said plainly shrugging.

"Hey!" Bubbles and Buttercup shouted

"What?" Brick quickly said with tired eyes getting more and more irritated.

"Looks like you've got your hands full, we'll just get going." The Powerpuff girls said smiling nervously flying away; they could sense Brick was only growing angrier and more irritated and about to snap.

Trying to control himself Brick quickly caught both his brothers by the arm, first Butch, then Boomer.

"I said stop it! Stop being stupid! Both of you! Now!" Brick yelled at the top of his lungs.

Both the younger brothers only turned away from each other.

"Say you're sorry! Now!" Brick commanded impatiently

"No way, I hate you Boomer!" Butch said

"C'mon Butch, just say sorry, think about how Boomer feels!" Brick said

"Yeah right!"

"Well I wish you did know what it feels like being in my shoes!" Boomer wailed.

"What are you talking about, I'm wearing your shoes right now." Butch retorted

"Grr- You- you- Mooooooooomm!" Boomer, teary eyed, angrily shouted so loudly it shook the earth and echoed across the land. Butch and Brick only looked at each other nervously.

"Oooh. Look what you did, Butch." Brick only said worried pointing at his younger brother.

Suddenly the world around them turned a dark red. The earth shook, lightning struck and clouds of red and black mist filled the atmosphere. Then, a rip split the sky.

"Boomer dear!" Him gracefully leaped down from the sky, arms wide open to the youngest of the brothers, "Sweetie pie!" Him said patting his youngest son.

"What happened!" Him furiously asked his older sons.

"Uh, nothing?" they said nervously smiling hoping their mom would buy it.

"Then why is Boomer crying!"

"Because he's a baby?" Butch said casually. Brick only glared knowing that his younger brother would only make the situation worse.

"Brick, why don't you tell me what happened, and you better not lie, I'll know if you're lying!" Him said angrily and threateningly

"Uh, well, we were playing baseball, and then Butch threw it and Boomer missed and then Butch started saying mean things to him and then they both started fighting and then Butch said he wished Boomer was never born and then Boomer said he wished Butch was a cockroach and then Boomer said he wished Butch knew what it felt like to be him and then Boomer called you and thats what happened," he said trying to catch his breath.

"Hm, so Butch started it." Him rationalized.

"Yep." Brick replied plainly.

"Butch you shouldn't fight with Boomer," Him said almost motherly, "He's sensitive!" Him then said extremely angry, "Butch, I think you have to apologize," Him said motherly again.

Butch was stunned, "No!" he said stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Well then, you boys leave me no choice," Him said deviously. Suddenly a ball of blue energy formed within Him's claws, it spinned and as it swirled it grew larger and larger.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Brick asked confused, Him only motioned his claw to quiet Brick

"You'll see." He said as the ball grew and eventually exploded.

To their surprise, the were back in their bedroom lying on their bed. They peered out the window only to see the town restored as if nothing happened.

"I don't get it." Boomer said blinking.

"Of course you don't you baby!" Butch said punching Boomer's arm, "Ow!" Butch quickly shouted falling to his side.

"Butch?" Brick said looking at his brother like he was crazy.

"Hey, that didn't hurt me!" Boomer said cheerfully.

"You don't think-" Brick said to Boomer, "that when you wished Butch knew how you felt-"

"Mom made this happen?" Boomer said looking at Brick.

"What? What the! Thats not fair!" Butch shouted about to punch him but then stopping knowing it would be useless, "Hmph!"

"Ha! Take that!" Boomer said

"Well at least you're not a cockroach," Brick said jokingly. Butch only grew angrier.

"Hey," Brick said mischeviously rubbing his chin, "if you know what Boomer feels, would Boomer know what _you'll_ feel?". Brick and Boomer only looked at each other and shrugged. Then, Brick punched Butch in the stomach.

"Ow! You jerk!" Butch snapped.

Brick and Boomer gasped.

"Ha! It doesn't effect me!" Boomer shouted, punching himself in the face, falling at the impact but being completely unharmed.

"Stop it!" Butch said falling to the ground again. Butch then grabbed his brothers.

"Where are we going!" Boomer asked

"Shut up! We're getting this fixed!" Butch snapped; the boys flew off.

"Mojo!" the boys called.

"What is it?" Mojo asked snappishly in the middle of building something evil

"We gotta show you something!" Brick said cheerfully, "Boomer," he said signaling to the youngest to show Mojo the deed their mother has done. Boomer pinched his arm only to see Butch angrily shouting in pain rubbing his arm.

"What is this? What happened!" Mojo asked in complete shock as he let out a gasp.

"Well you see, Butch and Boomer were fighting, then Boomer called mom and he tried to get Butch to apologize but he wouldn't so then Boomer wished that Butch knew what it felt like to be him so mom did this weird thingy and we woke up back in our rooms and Butch called Boomer a baby and punched him only to be the one hurt and so we're here because Butch wants to get this fixed." Brick said once again catching his breath.

"That is amazing! How did he- hey, does it work on Boomer?" Mojo said curiously lightly punching Butch in the face.

"Ow! Dad! No it doesn't! Now can you fix this or not?" Butch yelled impatiently.

"Sorry boys, but I'm speechless." Mojo said

"Thats a first," Butch said crossing his arms

"Maybe someone else can fix it, and if not you can always ask Him to reconsider"

"Aw, alright." Butch replied angrily

"Well I like it!" Boomer said confidently

"Yeah, serves you right!" Brick added

"Hmph!" Butch said annoyed.

Soon the boys went all Around Townsville finding the solution on how to fix their current situation.

"Sedusa?" the boks asked her only to be responded by her sympathetically shaking her head no.

"Gang Green Gang?" they asked, but they only got the same response as Sedusa

"Fuzzy?"

"Get off my property!"

"Princess?" they asked her, but with no avail.

Finally the boys, flew down to a lawn.

"Hey! Hey you guys!" Brick shouted from the lawn, throwing a rock at the familar window. They waited for a response.

"What do you want!" the Powrepuff girls only shouted from their window.

The boys were surprised they actually got a response. There was a slight pause.

"Brick, what are we doing." Butch said plainly with his arms to his side. There was another slight silence and the boys just flew away.

_Back in the Rowdyruff Room_

"This is hopeles," Brick said

_Beep Beep Beep_

"The bank? We're on it!" Brick shouted, "We'll just have to think of something when we get back, c'mon guys lets move!"

"Not so fast, Powerpuff girls!" the boys shouted.

"Okay guys, we can't let them find out what happened to you guys, okay?" Brick said whispering to his brothers as they nodded in agreement.

"Uh, Boomer, you go help them put money in their bags, Butch, we're fighting these dumb girls!"

"I don't think so Boomer!" Buttercup shouted punching him hard in the face.

The girls gasped as they saw Boomer hit the wall from the impact of Buttercup's punch but saw that Butch was the one who was really rattled from the punch when he as well hit the wall. Brick was worried now that they found out about the secret they were hiding. Regardless, the boys and the Powrepuff girls just continued fighting and assisting the robbery while Butch just took double hits. By the tim the fight was over, Butch was completely out of it.

"C'mon guys, lets find Him!" Brick commanded as the boys flew off.

"Boys! What a pleasant surprise!" Him said cheerfully

"Hey mom, I think Butch learned his lesson now, can you _please_ fix him now so we can fight the Powerpuff girls better?" Brick asked charmingly

"Well, did he apologize to Boomer yet?"

"Well, not really." Brick replied plainly.

"Sorry guys, theres nothing I can do." Him said smiling sinking in a floating cloud and relaxing.

"Wait a minute!" Butch said shouting, "This isn't another one of those moments where I have to apologize to that baby, making the world all well again, is it!"

Him and Brick only looked at each other and there was another silent.

"Nice moments of silences we're having today, ay Butch?" Boomer said jokingly trying to brighten the mood

"Well forget it! There's no way I'm apologizing to any of you!" Butch angrily shouted flying away.

Day after day, the hotline would ring and they would battle the Powrpuff girls. This time, however, the girls knew of their situation and would make it even harder, either emphasizing their attacks on Boomer or Butch. Brick could no longer take the situation they were in.

One day while fighting the girls, "Thats it Butch! You have to apologize right now!" Brick screamed.

"No. Way." Butch said struggling to pick himself up from a giant crater from the ground where he's fallen.

"Do you wanna die Butch!" Brick said angrily, "Butch! Are you listening to me! Butch! Can you stop being so stub-"

"Fine!" Butch shouted at the top of his lungs, "Boomer! I'm sorry! Hmph!"

Everyone gasped in surprise; at that moment, the atmosphere only changed to the familiar surroundings of Him making his arrival.

"You did it Butch! You did it!" Him floated down from the sky hugging his boys, "I'm so proud!"

Suddenly Him started to form another giant ball of energy and like the previous event, the boys were back in their room.

"Did it work?" asked Brick lightly punching Boomer's arm. Boomer was slightly taken by the punch.

"Hey! I felt that! Boomer said cheerfully, "Hey Butch, looks like we're back to normal!"

"Well I hope you learned your lesson-" Brick said cross armed with his eyes closed adressing Butch only to open his eyes in shock and see that his younger brother was beating up Boomer again.

"Aw great," Brick said hopelessly and tired with his arms to his side.


	10. Frozen Delights and Everything Nice

The dark sky of night blanketed Townsville as everyone was cozily in their rooms sleeping, even the Rowdyruff Boys. As they drifted in their sleep Mojo went to check on them one last time before going to do some night work. Boomer was happily hugging his pillow. Brick had his red cap pulled down to cover one of his eyes and lay there tired from the day. Butch had the covers over his face, sleep fighting the air.

"Goodnight boys," Mojo said whispering his way out the door.

The next morning came and the sun shone brightly.

"Hey boys, had a good sleep?" Mojo asked at the breakfast table reading a newspaper and eating his breakfast.

"Yeah." they replied in unison

"Any good dreams?"

"I guess." replying in unison again

"Like...?"

"Oh, y'know, the Powerpuff girls."

At that instant Mojo spit out the coffe he was drinking.

"The Powerpuff girls? Why would you be dreaming about them?" Mojo asked nervously yelling

"Y'know, to beat them up and stuff." Boomer said plainly

"Oh," Mojo said calming down.

"Why?" Brick asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. You boys are just growing up so fast its just, oh, nothing." Mojo said walking away from the table.

The boys only looked at each other confused and continued to eat their breakfast. Little did anyone know that Him was once again watching them through a red cloud from his lair.

"So Mojo's afraid of the boys growing up and _liking_ not just any girls, oh no, but _the Powerpuff girls_," Him said deviously laughing, "oh this will be fun" he laughed only more evil.

Night fell once again on the town as the boys had a busy day of helping villains take over the town. As everyone was sound alseep, Him remained awake. Suddenly, a rip appeared in the ceiling of the boys and Him quietly flipped down like a spy tip toeing to the bed of his boys.

"Eh, one should be enough," Him said laughing. He formed a black puffy heart from clouds of smoke and blew it towards Brick. He laughed excited to see his plan unfold.

The next morning was Saturday.

"So guys, what do you wanna do today?" Brick asked.

"Lets get ice cream!" Boomer shouted excitedly

The boys flew down to the pier to get some ice cream.

"Gimme mint chocolate chip!" Butch commanded

"And I want a blue icee!" Boomer asked, "what'll you be getting Brick?"

"Hm, I'll have strawberry ice cream with whipped cream and strawberry syrup on top." Brick told the ice cream vendor.

"Here you go boys- hey! Do you boys plan to pay for those?" the ice cream vendor asked quickly looking at them fly away.

"No!" the boys said together already out the door. Butch playfully took Boomer's ice cream and they started to chase each other.

"Brick! Make Butch give me back my ice cream, I stole it fair and square!" Boomer shouted, "Brick?"

Suddenly the two younger brothers stopped in their tracks as they saw Brick was just standing still with his ice cream, looking at it as it melted on his hands.

"Brick?" Butch said waving his hands in front of his face, "Are you gonna eat that?" he added trying to slowly take his ice cream

"Get away from me! Don't touch it!" Brick yelled defensively guarding the ice cream with his arm. "Grr!"

"Uh, Brick?" Boomer asked worried

"Brick! Whats wrong!" Butch finally yelled punching his older brother.

"Uh, thanks Butch, sorry, I don't know what came over me." Brick said confused still staring at his ice cream.

_This ice cream,_ Brick thought finally starting to eat it.

Back at their room, Boomer and Butch only sat on their bean bag chairs, with their proper respective colors of course, only staring at Brick staring out the window.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Boomer whispered to his older brother behind Brick's back

"I don't know, but somethings definitely wrong." Butch replied with a worried whisper.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Maybe a fight'll make Brick feel better!" Butch said making his way to the phone

"I got it!" Brick said quickly pushing his younger brother out of the way to answer the phone. Brick's look of excitement only reverted back to the drab look that has his brothers worried.

"The town? Alright." Brick said upset, "C'mon, lets go."

Butch and Boomer only looked at each other even more worried as to what was wrong with their brother. The boys flew to the scene.

"Not so fast! Power-" Brick said stopping midway. He gasped and just stood motionless.

"Brick! Nows not the time to be acting weird! C'mon!" Butch said as him and Boomer attacked the girls.

Nonetheless, Brick just stood motionless watching the scene.

"Brick! Watch out!" Boomer and Butch shouted as Blossom was quickly flying his way ready to punch him. As he saw her flying his way, he gasped and suddenly as if by a force unknown had a daydreamy expression on his face. He then thought about his ice cream again. At that moment Brick snapped out of it only to find himself in a crater unknowingly already punched by Blossom.

_Whats wrong with me!_ Brick thought frustratedly.

"Forget this!" Butch called out to Boomer, "We have to find out whats wrong with Brick!"

The boys quickly flew from the scene as Butch and Boomer grabbed their confused older brother.

"What was that?" Butch asked his older brother.

"She- she- she touched me." Brick said with a dreamy expression once again.

Now Butch and Boomer were really worried as they flew back to Mojo's.

"I-I-I don't know whats wrong with me! I can't fly right, I can't think straight, all I do is stare out the window and wait for the phone to ring.. for some reason.. hm."

"What?" Mojo asked

"Yeah!" Boomer said, "He didn't even eat his favorite strawberry ice cream!"

"It was a wonderful strawberry color in the perfect shade of pale pink. Little points of whipped cream adorned it while being stained a beautiful red by the strawberry syrup, it was everything nice, just like _her_" Brick said reminiscing with a dreamy look of Blossom heading his way from the fight earlier.

"See what we mean!" Butch said to Mojo gesturing at his brother, "And it gets worse! We were fighting the Powerpuff girls today-"

"The Powerpuff girls?" Mojo said worried

"Yeah! And Blossom was coming straight for him! He couldn't fight right, he couldn't even move!" Boomer added.

"Yeah. You think the Powerpuff girls did something to him? You think they're using some weird new secret paralyzing power or something?" Butch said flailing his arms worried.

"Oh its a power alright, an unavoidable powerful power so powerful I can't even- it'll only be a matter of time before all you boys- oh, whatever." Mojo said sadly

"Huh?" Boomer and Butch asked extremely puzzled.

Mojo only huddled with Brick's younger brothers and whispered, "I think Brick has a crush on Blossom.."

"Noooo!" The boys yelled.

"But why!" Boomer and Butch asked with sad looks on their faces

"Well, thats part of life."

"Fix it! Fix it!" the boys shouted to their dad

"I'm sorry boys, I can't, this is something he has to fix on his own. Theres nothing on this Earth that can stop it from happening." Mojo said sadly looking on at Brick just staring out the window again. The other brothers only dropped their arms to their sides and sighed.

As the week went on the boys only accepted that their brother was lost in the battle of life. While they were out fighting the Powerpuff girls, Brick only remained home, or stole more strawberry ice cream just watching it melt in his hand.

Him only laughed from his lair as he saw the whole thing play out.

"Everythings going according to my plan! Brick is in love with Blossom and theres nothing anyone can do!" he laughed with excitement.

"Boomer, this is getting out of hand." Butch said to his younger brother as they were hiding behind the bed as their brother continued his out the window staring.

"Well what are we gonna do, we can't make Blossom fall in love with him, thats.. gross."

"No, but maybe we can make him fall out of love."

"How!"

"Well, if nothing on this earth can stop it..."

"Mom!" they both shouted hoping they've found the solution.

Quickly the boys flew off.

"Mom!" the boys shouted dropping in at Him's lair.

"Boys! What've you come to me for today?" he said chuckling knowing exactly what was wrong.

"Its Brick!" Boomer shouted

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Somethings wrong with him, Mojo said he's fallen in love with Blossom because he's been acting weird and not eating his ice cream!"

"Oh really?" Him said slowly losing control of his chuckles

"Yeah!" the boys shouted in unison.

"Well then boys, here's what you'll have to do, next time Brick orders an ice cream- Destroy it!" Him commanded.

The boys gasped.

"But he won't even let us go near his ice cream! He's super protective of it!" Boomer said

"Do you want your brother back or not?"

"Well, alright," the boys said nervously looking for their brother.

They finally found him at the pier.

"Drop the ice cream, Brick." Butch commanded.

"Never." Brick said defending his cherished dairy delight.

Suddenly the boys flew high in a flash. They chased each other. Boomer used his laser eyes trying to melt and vaporize the frozen treat, he missed. Butch tried punching the ice cream out of Brick's hands but Brick kicked him in the stomach. The chase went on until finally

"Ow! Watch where you're going, Brick!" Blossom shouted as Brick's ice cream fell to ground, "Strawberry ice cream?"

"I-i-its my favorite flavor." Brick quickly said nervously.

"Gross, I hate strawberry, now red cherrys _my_ favorite flavor," Blossom said casually licking her red cherry ice cream cone.

"Red cherry?" Brick shouted "Who likes red cherry!"

"Brick?" Butch and Boomer asked

"Thats so lame! Red cherry! Are you crazy!" Brick shouted, "Who doesn't like strawberry! Augh! Well forget it babe! Its over!"

The two younger brothers looked at each other even more confused than ever.

Blossom only looked at him confused and slowly flying away still casually licking her red cherry ice cream.


	11. Prisoners of Love

It was another day in Townsville. The boys were out in Townsville assisting another villainous pair of trios- the amoeba boys. However, from a dark alley, Princess notices the boys and watches in secret as they catch her eye.

"Hey!" Princess asked annoyed, "What are those Rowdyruff Boys doing with the _amoeba_ boys?"

"Brick!" Butch asked annoyed from the distance, "What are we doing with the _amoeba_ boys?"

"Butch, we have to; you know we took pledge to help evil of all sorts, big or small, sincle celled or multicellular." Brick casually said handing an orange to the amoeba boys.

"Gee guys!" the amoeba boys said with a smile, "Thanks for helping us steal this orange. We couldn'tve done it without you!"

"No problem," Boomer said rolling his eyes with his arms crossed.

As Princess watched the crime from the dark alley, she started to scheme.

"Pledge to help evil of all sorts, huh!" Princess said deviously rubbing her hands. She then chuckled a villainous laugh.

_Later that day in the Rowdyruff room_

_Beep beep beep_

"I got it," Butch said lazily making his way to the phone. He then started to chuckle mischeviously

"Who is it, Butch?" Brick asked.

"Its your _girlfriend_!" Butch said in histerics handing his older brother the phone. Brick only glared at him annoyed.

"Hello?" Brick loudly replied annoyed.

"Oh, _hi Brick_," Princess said in a flirty manner, "I need you guys to stop by my manor ASAP. There's some _things _I need you boys to do for me!" she said loudly filing her nails.

"Fine, we'll be there," Brick said in an irritated manner hanging up the phone still seeing his younger brother still laughing on the floor and Boomer chuckling.

As the boys flew to her manor, they only teased Brick even more.

"You guys gonna have a _romantic_ date on her private plane," Butch said giggling

"Yeah! The plane! The plane!" Boomer laughed

"Oh my!" Boomer and Butch shouted simultaneously trying to catch their breath from all the laughter.

Brick only looked on with annoyance and flew ahead.

"Ooh look Boomer, someones excited to see their _girlfriend_!" Butch shouted teasingly as Brick flew away as he continued laughing with his younger brother.

"Princess, what do you want!" Brick shouted annoyed as his younger brothers landed in the manor still with small traces of giggles.

"Well considering you guys are villains, and I'm a villain, we should help each other!" she replied

"O-kay." Brick replied wondering where this was going.

"Well, my manor is in need of some _manly_ repairs and who better to call than the Rowdyruff Boys" she said with a girlish laugh.

"House repairs? Butch said cross armed, "You called us here to do your house repairs?" he repeated angrily.

"Hey! You boys took a pledge to help _all_ evil, big or small, _remember._" Princess said knowing she had them caught. The boys only grunted knowing she was right.

"What's broken?" Brick asked irritated trying to keep his cool.

"That sink." Princess casually pointed.

"It doesn't look broken to me." Boomer said. At that instant Princess fired a ray gun until it started uncontrollably spraying water everywhere.

"_Now _it is." she smirked, "Get to work!" she commanded loudly, "_Bye boys_" she said girlishy waving as she walked away rubbing her hands again, off to break more things.

"Y'know Brick you're girlfriends a real pain in the-" Butch complained only to be stopped midway from the untamed spraying water hitting him in the face.

The boys went to work fixing the pipes. They reassembled them and sealed them with their heat vision.

"Good work boys." Princess said, "Now you have a few more to do!" She held out a list and it unrolled onto the ground and to the boys's feet.

"Hang these pictures! Clean my pool! Unclog the toilet! Shine my shoes! Wash the car!"

One by one the boys did them growing more irritated from one task to the other.

"Is that it, _Princess_." Brick replied tired and annoyed.

"Yeah, you can go home now, _bye, see you tomorrow_" she said deviously smiling waving goodbye as they flew away.

As the week progressed, rings from the hotline phone with Princess on the other line became the average. She would make them do silly house repairs, tasks, or chores. The boys only grew angrier and tired until they finally had it. One day when they were lying on their beds home from another long week of Princess's chores...

"Brick, this is getting really stupid and annoying now, Princess is crazy!" Butch shouted

"I know, I'm getting tired too, Butch."

"My body hurts, who knew doing house repairs could be so painful." Boomer added

"Yeah Brick, you really gotta break up with your girlfriend," Butch said giggling still finding time to joke around. Soon Boomer and Butch started laughing histerically again bent over from the stomach pain that comes with laughter. Brick only layed there cross armed and irritated. "I-I-I can't breathe Boomer!" Butch said still in histerics knowing their older brother was extremely irritated.

"But seriously, this is worse than fighting the Powerpuff girls." Butch said exhausted.

"The Powerpuff Girls, huh" Brick said rubbing his chin and deviously smiling with an idea.

"Brick! Why are you thinking about other girls?" Boomer yelled jokingly. The two younger brothers slowly started to laugh again being unable to contain it. Brick about to lose his cool managed to contain himself.

"Yeah! You already have a _girlfriend_!" Butch added

_The following day_

_Beep beep beep_

"Hey Brick its your-" Butch yelled from across the room being cut off.

"I know, I know." Brick said too annoyed to even care anymore, "Sure thing Princess, we'll be on our way," he said confidently, "Lets go guys!"

The trio flew off to Princesses's manor to find her waiting at the front.

"There you boys are!" Princess said the minute they stepped onto her lawn

"Hey Princess," Brick said walking up to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. "I got a better idea today," he said with a smirk as she blushed in surprise, Boomer and Butch chuckling in the background.

"Oh yeah? Well whats better than doing house chores for me?" she asked puzzled and cross armed

"What if _I_ made you into a _Powerpuff_ girl?" Brick said confidently

"Y-y-you'd do that, _for me_?" Princess said with excitement

"Of course, _babe_," he said deviously, "We just gotta make one visit." Then, the boys flew off carrying Princess with them.

"Oh man, we're at _mom's_ house, they must be getting _serious_!" Butch whispered with chuckles to his younger brother.

"Boys? Princess?" What are you guys doing here?" Him asked

"Mom, we need to give Princess super powers so she could finally become a Powerpuff girl."

"Is that what you really want, Princess?" Him asked. She quickly nodded yes, "Well then, I guess we should start with the Powerpuff pledge-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, Powrpuff pledge, good deeds, blah blah blah, Just get with the super powers already!" Princess shouted

"Are you gonna let your girlfriend talk to mom that way, Brick!" Boomer asked teasingly

"Alright then," Him said deviously. A ray of light from Him's claws hit Princess. It surrounded her and soon enough, she began to fly. Him and Brick only started to laugh deviously.

The next day, the phone rang again and the boys were swiftly on their way to the manor.

"There you guys are!" Princess shouted impatiently, "I have a _long_ list for you boys to do today!"

"Uh, Princess?" Brick said interrupting

"What?" she shouted

"We can't help you." he said confidently with a smile.

"Whaaat? You're refusing to help me! But what about the evil pledge-" Princess argued

"Exactly." Brick replied cutting her off

"Yeah, don't you remember you're a _Powerpuff_ girl now. You're not in line with the forces of evil anymore." Butch shouted cross armed.

"So! I can still use my powers for evil!" Princess shouted defensively

"Yeah, but you took the Powerpuff pledge." Brick said knowing she wouldn't have a come back

"Making you a good guy." Boomer added cheerfully.

"Whaaaat! Thats not fair!" she wailed, "But, _Brick_, I thought we were having so much fun." she added trying to gain sympathy. Brick noticed his younger brothers trying not to laugh again.

"Sorry, _babe_" Brick replied plainly, "its just never gonna work" he said cross armed.

As the boys were finally free from Princesses's reign, they flew to Townsville to have some fun.

"Hey Boomer!" Butch said with chuckles once again.

"Yeah Butch?" the youngest replied knowing it was going to be another teasing comment about Brick.

"I think Brick is upset about his break up, lets show him what we got him to cheer him up!" Butch said unable to contain his excitement. Brick only squinted at his brothers and continued flying with his brothers.

"Look Brick, its your _new_ favorite flavor of ice cream! Lemon!" Butch said holding out a cone.

"But just in case, we also got you Strawberry!" Boomer added holding out another ice cream cone.

As the laughter of his younger brothers continued on he finally had enough. He laser beamed his brothers away and took the ice cream cones. He looked at the lemon and threw it behind him.

"Gross, I hate lemon." he said. He then held the strawberry ice cream in his hand, "Hm. Strawberry..." he added casually licking it as he flew away.


	12. Playing Favorites

It was another wonderful day in Townsville. It was quiet and spring break at Pokey Oaks Kindergraten began.

"Bye dad!" the boys shouted waving to Mojo.

"Have fun at mom's for break!" Mojo replied waving back with a sigh of relief. Since it was spring break, the boys decided to visit Him's lair for vacation.

"Boy is mom gonna be surprised!" Boomer said cheerfully

"Totally!" Brick replied as a cut in the sky appeared in the atmosphere. They flew inside and within moments found themselves at Him's lair.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" the boys shouted

"What? Whats all this racket? Boys, what are you doing here?" Him asked in the middle of his relaxation, rubbing his eyes from being woken up.

"Its spring break!" Boomer said happily jumping on the cloud Him was lying around in.

"And so we wanted to visit you!" Brick added, "Y'know, for a little change of scenery," he said smiling

"Aren't you happy to see us!" Butch said confidently.

"Uh, well, what on earth are we gonna do for the whole week? I haven't a clue, I didn't prepare anything at all." Him replied lazily not wanting to get out of his wonderful cloud

"Don't worry, we knew we would be dropping in so unexpectedly so we brought stuff with us!" Brick said excited.

"Okay, so how about I start off with dinner then."

"Okay!" they shouted in unison, "Lets play videogames!"

The boys plugged in their video game console and the proper controllers and waited until Him called them for their meal. Him was calmly preparing a meal from the distance. He peered to see what the boys would be doing only to have his jaw drop.

"My work out videos!" Him said in shock, "Boys what did you do with the DVD player and my work out videos? Where are they?" he said frantically and demanding. The boys only ignored him as they were too distracted by their video game. "Boys!" he said finally stepping in front of the screen

"Hey!" they all replied

"Where are my DVDs?"

"Don't worry, we put them in there!" Boomer said innocently pointing to what Him could not believe

"You put them in the oven?" Him yelled as he watched his DVDs melt

"Told you it wasn't a futuristic drawer." Butch retorted to Boomer.

"He he, oops!" Boomer said shrugging and grinning as Brick lightly punched him.

Him tried to remain calm. Smoke was coming from his ears. However, he managed to compose himself.

"Just get in the kitchen. Your food is done!"

One by one, Him poured red boiling liquid into the bowls of the boys.

"What- is this?" Boomer asked watching his spoon disitegrate when he tried to scoop some up.

"Its soup." Him replied confidently

"Gross, this looks like the stuff you tried to feed me when I had the chicken pox," Brick retorted, "Don't eat it guys, you might die!" he smirked. The boys started to chuckle.

"Eat it!" Him yelled angrily

"No!" the trio yelled back

"I want tacos!" Boomer shouted

"I want a cheeseburger!" Brick yelled.

"I want chicken wings!" Butch demanded

The boys started to argue on what food Him should prepare.

"Tacos!"

"Cheeseburgers!"

"Chicken!"

Him watched the boys yell at each other back and forth. The argument went on until Him became too irritated to take it any longer.

"If you boys don't like the meal I have so _wonderfully_ prepared for you then you can go to bed hungry!" Him angrily interrupted with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, well I guess going to bed hungry is better than going to bed dead," Butch smirked as him and his brothers started to laugh and high five each other. Him only growled with frustration clenching his teeth.

"Fine then, its bath time!" Him shouted. The boys looked at each other and looked at Him.

"No!" they yelled flying away

"Catch us if you can!" Brick said with a smile as they flew all around Him's domain giggling.

The boys all flew in different directions and with immense speeds. Him looked around his lair frantically trying to see where he should go or what he should do in the entanglement of red, green, and blue streaks.

"Brick!" Him called running in one direction

"Boomer don't touch that!" He said again running in another direction.

Him heard a crash and started to run in another direction again, "Butch! Stop it!"

Him started shaking with frustration clenching his teeth and his claws. "Thats it!" he shouted growing larger and larger. The boys stopped in their tracks to see their mother increase in size.

"Bath!" he shouted grabbing Boomer, "Time!" he yelled snatching Brick midflight, "Is!" he almost finished as he caught Butch, "Now!" he yelled at the top of his lungs throwing them in the tub finally ending his sentence.

The boys sat still in the tub looking at their mother breathe heavily from yelling and being tired from chasing them around. They were finally quiet. Him put one claw on his hip and with the other wiped sweat from his forehead and sighed. The silence was then broken.

"Hey guys!" Brick shouted, "Lets see who can hold their breath the longest!"

"I can! I can!" Boomer said raising his hand and waving it in the air.

"No! Me!" Butch added.

The boys then took a deep breath, held their noses and sank into the tub. Him just crossed his arms slightly annoyed. He stood there in the same pose for a couple minutes until he noticed the tub was still and quiet.

"Boys! Get out from under there right now!" Him shouted with both claws on his hips waiting. "I mean it!" he added still waiting. Now he started getting worried and frustrated and angrily yelled, "I said get out of there now!" He then finally put his arms in the tub and picked them out wrapping them with a towel.

"Bath! Time! Is!" he said each word one by one as he put each of the boys in their pajamas, "Over!" he yelled throwing them in a bed of clouds. Once again the boys only looked at each other and then at Him.

"What? What is it now?" he said angrily heaving and breathing hard in a slouched position.

"Okay!" the boys said cheerily to his surprise, "Goodnight mom!"

"Goodnight boys!" Him sighed happily feeling relieved. As he made his way out of the room and finally in the hallway, he heard little wails. He stopped in his tracks to listen more carefully.

"M-mom?" the little wail said. He crept up to the door of the room and opened it a smidgen. It was Boomer.

"Yes Boomer?" he whispered trying not to wake up Brick and Butch.

"Its too dark." he wailed. Him tip toed closer to Boomer.

"Okay, how about this?" Him whispered as he magically dimly lit the room. Boomer looked around sinking into his bed.

"Now its too bright," he said

"Okay, how about now?"

"Now its too dark again," he wailed again. Him quietly growled.

"Boomer! I thought you boys always slept with the lights off!" He angrily whispered

"We do, but this is just, _dark_ dark." Boomer said innocently whispering back as his eyes moved back and fourth looking around the room with his blanket half covering his face. Him smacked his forehead with his claw. The pattern of Him lightening and darkening the room went on for a while. Boomer either whined it was too bright or lightly wailed that it was too dark.

"Its perfect!" Boomer whispered snuggling down into his sheets hugging the corner of his pillow. By the time Boomer was satisfied with the lights Him was slightly frustrated, annoyed, and tired because it looked exactly the same before the whole fiasco started. As he tip toed his way out the door, he was stopped by another little wail.

"M-mom?" Boomer lightly called out. Him shook with annoyance still in his tip toe position. He slowly turned his head.

"What- is it?" Him asked trying to keep calm.

"Thank you, mom." Boomer said innocently smiling, snuggling his pillow and going back to sleep.

"You're welcome, Boomer." Him whispered back looking at his sleeping boys from the doorway and gently closing it.

Him was finally able to get some rest from the day as he dropped lazily into his cloud and drifted to sleep.

_On the last day of break_

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" the boys shouted to Him jumping on his cloud until he woke up. He looked at them frustrated.

"What do you three want?"

"We're hungry!" the boys said cheerfully as Him rolled his eyes.

"I want waffles!" Boomer shouted

"I want bacon!" Butch replied

"I want pancakes!" Brick yelled

Him's good morning of relief, knowing it was the lasy day of break, just annoyed him as it was very early and the boys were already very hyper.

"I have a better idea, since you guys didn't eat your dinner from last night, or the nights before, you can have your left overs!" Him said loudly. Just like the first night of their stay, the boys just looked at each other, than at Him.

"Good thing we packed those extra chips and candy!" Boomer said high fiving his brothers

"Yeah! Lets have chips and candy for breakfast!" the boys cheered and yelled excitedly

_Oh gosh_, Him thought with a look of frustration. The boys started massacring the candy, wrappers and bags of chips flew everywhere. Afterwards the boys got changed and quietly sat next to a tired and slouching Him.

"Hey _mom_," Brick said leaning in. Him looked at him waiting for what he wanted, "Which one of us is your _favorite_?" Brick asked smiling; Him was only taken back by the question. He was dumbfounded, he had no idea what to say, he only stuttered.

"Its me isn't it, mom!" Brick said with confidence, "Because I'm the leader!"

"No! Mom! Tell Brick I'm your favorite because I'm the cutest!" Boomer said looking up with adorable widened eyes.

"Oh please," Butch said, "Mom likes me the best because I beat the Powerpuff girls up the best!"

The boys began to argue and their words became a jumbled mess. Him only sat there in shock unsure of what to do.

"I know!" Brick shouted. "Who ever cleans up the den is mom's favorite!" he added. The boys quickly zoomed around the house trying to clean the house, however, they were clumsily wrecking things and started to make it worse.

"Uh, do the laundry!" Butch shouted. The boys raced to the washing machine only to frantically overstuff the washing machine with Him's clothes until it started spewing water and soap everywhere. Soon the house was filled with suds.

"Dry the laundry!" Boomer shouted. The boys threw the clothes in the air and laser beamed it until it vaporized.

Him only watched in astonishment and in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was going on. He didn't know whether to be angry or upset or anything; he just stood still with his jaw dropped.

"Cook mom lunch!" Brick commanded, only to have the boys set the kitchen on fire.

"Tend to his garden!" Butch yelled. The boys started rapidly spinning forming a tornado trying to get all the weeds out only tearing up the entire garden.

The boys only shouted out random commands for them to do in hopes to outbest each other. Slowly everything started to fall apart. Eventually the boys grew tired and just started to argue again. Finally, Him couldn't take it anymore and just lookd around his lair confused and dumbfounded at the wreckage the boys caused in a mere matter of hours.

"So mom, whose the favorite! Who is it!" the boys shouted all together

Him started shaking, he clenched his teeth, he tightened his claws and steam came out of his ears. The boys once again looked at each other knowing they were probably in trouble.

"I've had it! You boys drop into _my_ home and don't listen to a thing _I _say! I can't take it anymore! I-I- I'm giving you guys a _time out_!" Him shouted at the top of his lungs, shaking the ground.

"But-" the boys tried reasoning

"Butch! You go to one end of the world and Boomer you take the other corner of the world! Brick! Go over there!" he directed angrily.

"Okaay." they said with their heads down slowly flying away.

Boomer sat with his knees to his chest in the North Pole. Butch sat with his arms crossed at the South Pole and Brick also had his knees close to his chest at the Egyptian Pyramids.

"Brick?" Blossom asked as her family went on a continental tour for vacation, "What are you doing at the Pyraminds?"

"Yeah, where's Butch and Boomer?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, _them_!" he replied, "Him gave us a time out," he said with his arms crossed, "Because _Butch_ and _Boomer_ suck!" he shouted at the top of his lungs so his brothers would hear him causing the Earth to shake.

"_Oh yeah!" _Boomer cried all the way from the North Pole, "This is _your _fault! I just go along with whatever you guys plan to do!" he yelled shaking the earth

"_My_ fault!" Butch shouted equally loud, "This is you and Brick's fault!"

The boys loudly argued causing the earth to shake as buildings and structures slowly started to crumble.

"Um, I think we should go girls, professor." Blossom said as the family slowly crept away.

Suddenly the boys were silenced by an even louder rumble of the earth.

"I said no talking! You're in time out!" Him yelled angrily.

The boys only simultaneously grunted crossing their arms.

"You boys are not allowed to talk or move until the sun sets in your respective area!" Him commanded. The sun moved across the sky and finally the boys flew back home. They saw their mom sitting on a cloud slouched over. The house was still in ruins.

"Mom?" the boys said in harmony. Him only looked at them waiting for them to speak.

"We're sorry." they said lowering their heads.

"Oh, its okay. You boys can't help it your _boys_. And well, you wouldn't be the _Rowdy_ruff boys if you were behaved good little boys." Him replied grabbing his knees and sighing.

"We're sorry we destroyed your house." Brick said sincerely.

"Oh don't worry about that." Him said with a sigh. With a quick motion of his claw, the house was restored.

"What! How'd you do that?" Butch asked as he was quickly punched by Brick

"We just wanted to have fun with you at your lair since you always say we should spend more time with you." Boomer added looking up at him

"I know, I know," Him said rolling his eyes, "Don't worry about it boys, we'll just spend time together again some other time."

"Good!" Brick said cheerfully, "Because dad is letting us spend the _entire_ summer here!"

"That's- great." Him replied twitching. The boys quickly flew away to another part of the house and back with their suitcases.

"Bye mom!" they said waving together

"Oh, bye boys," Him said with his claws together as if his heart just melted, then falling into a puff of clouds. Brick and Butch flew through the rip in the sky. Boomer stayed behind for a bit. Him was curled up in a ball on his cloud bed. Boomer quietly tip toed to the cloud bed and left a crayon drawing of the boys and Him on the edge of the cloud.

"Bye mom," Boomer whispered with a smile looking back at their sleeping mom.


	13. Brain Brain Go Away

It was another regular day in Townsville. As Mojo situated himself in a giant robot trying to destroy the town, the Powerpuff Girls quickly came to the rescue sending Mojo and his giant robot flying across the town and crashing in his home.

"Job well done, girls! Lets go home!" Blossom said to her sisters confidently with her hands on her hips. Her sisters agreed and a pink, blue, and green streak of light stretched across the sky.

_Back at Mojo's Observatory_

"Hey dad!" the boys casually said together eating their breakfast as they watched their father hobble to the table beaten up and bruised.

"Gee guys, thanks for all your help." Mojo responded sarcastically.

"But its _Saturday_." Boomer said

"Yeah, and we always watch cartoons and eat cereal on Saturday mornings," Butch added.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Well, aren't you boys going to answer that?" Mojo asked frustrated and cross armed. The boys only gave him a blank stare.

"No." they said plainly eating their breakfast. Mojo clenched his teeth and answered the phone.

"Hello? Who is it I am speaking to, the person I am currently speaking with, therefore have an interest in adressing the person I am speaking to correctly." he asked

"Uh, Mr. Jojo? Its me, Ms. Keane."

"Their teacher?"

"That is correct, Mr. Jojo."

The monkey put one hand over the phone, "What did you boys do now?" he yelled. The boys only looked at him and shrugged, then they quickly flew away.

"What did they do now?" Mojo asked over the phone

"N-nothing, nothing, I'm just growing concerned over one of your boys."

"What? Why?"

"Well, its Brick, sir."

"What could Brick have possibly done?" Mojo questioned

"Well, it not what he _has_ done but what he _hasn't_ done."

"I am not understanding."

"Sir, your son is extremely intelligent, on personal tests, he outbests the entire class. His scores are some of the best we've seen, they rival another star pupil of ours, Blossom Utonium."

At that instant, the phone slipped out of Mojo's hands in shock. Soon enough he was bent over with laughter.

"You've got be me kidding me!" he chuckled over the phone.

"No, I'm serious!" Ms. Keane said

"What day is it today, it isn't April first is it?" Mojo asked chuckling, wiping a tear from his eye.

"No! Sir! I'm being very serious, your son is _very_ gifted. He performs at a much higher and advanced level!"

"Your joking! Stop! He must be cheating or something." he continued giggling _"Brick? Smart?" _he thought slapping his knee and chuckling some more.

"At first I thought that myself but during the week I pulled him out of recess. I admistered many rigurous higher level academic tests. I kept a close eye on him and well, he's aced them all! Your son is a _genius_!"

Mojo, finally understanding that this was no joke asked, "Then what is the problem that has caused this phone consulation today?"

"Well, yes, on personal academic tests on _paper_ he exhibits no problem showing his- his _genius_, I guess. But when we play little learning games like spelling tests, or flash cards or just playing with the other kids he's not so, well, he's not really the brightest."

"Hm, interesting." Mojo said rubbing his chin

"Yes, for example, during one of our spelling games I asked him to spell "here". I knew he knew the answer, I could see it all over his face.."

_"Alright Brick, spell "here"," Ms Keane said_

_"Brick can't spell!" Blossom shouted_

_"Yeah, well Brick isn't a big nerd like you!" Butch retorted_

_"C'mon Brick, spell the word." Ms. Keane said only focusing her attention on him._

_"Uh," Brick said with drops of sweat running down his face, "H-E-R-"_

_All the students leaned in closer, "He's gonna do it!" a student shouted._

_"C'mon Brick, is that really your final answer?" she said wanting him to get the answer right_

_"Yeah, is it!" Blossom talked back_

_Brick looked around the room at the faces staring at him, "Y-yes," Brick replied with his head lowered and his arms to his sides._

"And thats what happend," Ms. Keane said.

"Amazing." Mojo said in astonishment.

"And so I called you wondering if you could possibly talk to him about this, its very sad to see a brain go to waste, sir."

"Alright teacher, I'll see what I can do." Mojo said still in shock as he hung up the hotline phone.

_My son, _Mojo thought, _a super genius? _Mojo then peered over to the boys watching tv and eating cereal, specifically focusing on Brick, _a- genius?_

"This is too much for me to handle in one day," Mojo said tired and shaking his head, "I'm going to go down town and buy myself a Bananatini, then I'll go fix my giant battle robots."

The sun finally set on the town and nightfall finally struck the city as Mojo finished his robotic repairs.

"Goodnight Mojo!" the boys shouted from one end of the observatory huddled in their bed.

"Goodnight boys!" he replied back from his room, "At least I can finally get some rest from this ridiculous day," he said to himself as he went to bed.

However, from across the hall, something wasn't right. Back in the Rowdyruff room, Brick opened one of his eyes and remained still. He slowly lifted himself out of the bed and made sure his brothers were heavily asleep. He slowly crept out of the room and tip toed down the hallway. Brick gently opened the door to his father's room and quickly peered to make sure his father was asleep as well. He then zipped down the rest of the observatory to the lowest part of the mysterious volcano. Clanging noises, drill noises, and noises of lasers filled the night while Brick's shadow dominated the wall of Mojo's lab from the many flourescent lights; daylight finally cracked through the windows of the observatory and the rest of the town. While everyone was still asleep, Brick quickly and quietly stepped out of the lab and carefully closed the door behind him. He then zipped back up the observatory and tipe toed back to bed and closed his eyes.

"Time to start another day," Mojo said stretching as he greeted the day and cracked his back.

"Hey dad!" the boys said similarly to yesterday.

_Figures_, Mojo thought.

"Are you gonna try to destroy the town again?" Boomer asked

"Eh, I guess," mojo replied plainly. He then walked away and returned inside a giant robot, "wish me luck boys!" he said waving goodbye

"Bye dad!" they said cheerfully waving back

Mojo finally reached the city and started causing havoc. "Hm, that was quick, I don't remember this machine being _this _fast," Mojo said as he shrugged, "oh well, now lets have some fun!" he shouted with an evil laugh. He pressed a button and an impressive missle released itself, "Woah," he said watching the missle fly across the sky and destroy half the town, "Amazing!" he thought, "I must've really outdone myself in my lab the other day." He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up.

"Not so fast Mojo Jojo!" The Powerpuff girls cried rushing into the scene.

"Back off!" He quickly shouted pressing random buttons in his robot. The girls gasped. Suddenly an array of missles and weapons released from the robot. Dozens of weapons filled the sky, and explosions filled the town. Mojo looked blankly in disbelief of his doing. He then cheered knowing he was winning. The girls were sunken deep into a crater coughing.

"C'mon girls," Blossom said choking on the smoke of the air, "Its too dangerous here"

"I can't see anything," Bubbles cried

"I can't breathe!" Buttercup added

"We'll have to get him another time!" Blossom shouted as they flew away.

"I finally won!" Mojo said shouting from the top of his lungs and laughing deviously

_Back at Mojo's Observatory_

"Hey dad!" Butch called as Mojo victoriously walked into the room

"You really kicked butt out there!" Boomer said

"I know, I know" Mojo replied slyly looking at his fingernails

"Yeah, you did great!" Brick said smiling

"I couldn't have done it without my giant robot of course. I think I'll go fix it up a bit." Mojo responded walking away, cape flowing in the wind, "I'll be in the lab if you need me"

Night finally fell once again and everyone in the observatory was fast asleep, everyone except Brick. He once again did his odd ritual of making sure the coast was clear by keeping one eye open and creeping down the hall and zooming to his father's lab. Each morning following, Mojo would get into a giant robot only to be impressed at the different kinds of havoc his robots are causing to the town. The Powerpuff Girls themselves could not stop him. This odd pattern went on for the whole week until the one fateful night Mojo was awaken by thirst.

"Whats all that noise?" Mojo said surprised laying in bed; suddenly it stopped and Mojo just shrugged. He scratched his back and rubbed his eyes and put his slippers on. He slowly dragged his feet from his room to the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water. He was then surprised again by a burst of drill noises. "Its coming from my lab," he concluded. He tip toed his way in there until he slammed the door open.

"Alright Powerpuff girls get out of my lab! If you think you're going to steal my robots, you're-!" Mojo yelled out only to be stopped in shock, "-crazy?" he said with his jaw dropped. He could not believe what he saw. "Brick! What are you doing in my lab in the middle of the night?"

"Uh," Brick said nervously as his secret has been found out, "I was, uh, I- I was..."

_Your son is a genius!_ Mojo remembered Ms. Keane's words.

"It has been you the whole time fixing and making my robots better hasn't it?" Mojo asked

Brick just looked down and replied with a sad yes.

"So its true? What your teacher said over the phone is correct? You really are-?" Mojo asked frantically

"In posession of more advanced cognitive abilites than my peers, classmates, and brothers rivialing those of Blossom Utonium and matching those of worldy scholars and the world's leading scientists?" he said with sad eyes looking at Mojo, "Yes.." he replied looking down with his arms to the side. Mojo paused and only looked at his son.

"But that is- amazing!" Mojo stuttered in shock, he then noticed his son didn't seem to happy about his gift, "Whats wrong Brick?"

"I wish I was never smart!" he said quickly

"But why?" Mojo asked sympathetically

"Because- because- Butch and Boomer will laugh at me!" Brick replied hugging his knees.

"Oh Brick, stop, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being smart." Mojo said trying to comfort his son still on the ground burrying his face in his knees, "I've always hoped one of you inherited my genius prowess, but when I watched you three I started to lose hope. But here you are- in my lab!" Mojo said still seeing his son in the same posture.

"Oh Brick, there are a lot of good things that come with being smart." he said, "What, did you think the atomic bomb invented itself?" Mojo then noticed his son starting to look up, "Why of course, lots of weapons of mass destruction were created by smart people, such as dynamite, and missles, and bombs!" Mojo said inquisitively. Brick then looked at his dad with a smile, "and do you know what else was gifted to the world due to the genius of one living being?" Mojo added puttng his hand on Brick's head.

"What?" Brick replied

"You wonderful boys." Mojo said warmly. Brick smiled as he stood up and hugged his dad.

"Thanks dad." Brick replied

"C'mon son, lets go build something wonderful, that'll show the world who gets the last laugh!" Mojo shouted as him and his son chuckled deviously.


	14. Dream Girl

_Beep Beep Beep_

It was the average day in Townsville, as crime went underway, the Powerpuff girls would be there to stop it until the Rowdyruff boys fought alongside crime. Day after day, this was the average. When night finally came, the town grew tired and got ready for bed.

"We did a good job fighting the Powerpuff girls today," Brick replied settling down in the middle of the bed

"Yeah, I'm tired," Boomer said with a yawn

"What? Are you serious! You guys are tired already! I still have some fight left in me!" Butch said still filled with energy.

"Whatever Butch, just go to sleep, I'm wiped out," Brick said closing his eyes

"Fine... you nerd boy," Butch said chuckling

"What?" Brick said in shock believing that only Mojo and Ms. Keane knew about his genius prowess

"Nothing." Butch smirked with his arms crossed facing away from his brothers on the bed. Seeing that both Brick and Boomer were asleep, Butch quietly flew out of bed and sat by the window and sighed.

"I'm not tired yet," he said talking to the sky, "I'm not done fighting yet," he added punching the air.

The stars in the sky twinkled as the town was a dark abyss with a flew flickering lights from the windows.

"I wish I could always fight those dumb Powerpuff girls" Butch said cross armed slowly flying back to bed. Butch finally fell asleep and at that moment, a rip in the ceiling appeared in their room.

"Butch, Butch, Butch," Him said with his hands on his hips shaking his head, "when will you ever learn that people need to be careful for what they wish for," he added deviously laughing. Suddenly the room filled with red and black mists. The clouds started to swirl and fly through Butch.

_Beep beep beep_

The sun broke the darkness that covered the night time sky.

"Alright guys, time to fight the Powerpuff girls," Brick said strong and ready.

"_Finally_ the hotline rings!" Butch said

The boys quickly flew through the ceiling and towards the town.

"I see them over there!" Boomer pointed

"Yes! Lets do this!" Butch shouted quickly flying faster and towards the scene.

"Butch! Wait! We have to do this strategically!" Brick said calling from behind.

The Gang Green Gang were in the process of robbing a jewelry store. Quickly, the Powerpuff girls flew to the scene, but Butch was not far behind.

"Not so fast Gang Green Gang!" the girls shouted only to be interrupted by Butch

"I don't think so!" Butch shouted cracking his knuckles. Finally his brothers arrived at the scene just a few moments later

"Butch! Wait!" Brick said extending his arm and trying to get his attention

"Get him, girls!" Blossom commanded

"Don't worry I'll take care of this jerk," Buttercup shouted charging straight for Butch. Butch quickly dodged it by flying up and kicking her hard and down to the ground. The force dragged her across the ground; she looked up only to see Butch cross armed and laughing as she rubbed her back.

"You'll have to do better than that you sissy girl!" Butch retorted.

Buttercup glared and growled with anger, she quickly flew back up and charged at her counterpart, the battle was on. They flew high in the sky chasing each other. First they tried to zap each other down with their laser vision. Butch tried hitting her with a giant bat formed from green surging electric-like energy. Buttercup dodged it and tried hitting him with a bolt of electricity. The battle was fierce and neither Buttercup nor Butch held back, slowly the town started feeling the fire as they crashed through buildings and created dents in the ground. They were so focused on the battle that they forgot about their siblings on the ground and the crime completely. The only thing they focused on was taking each other down.

"If you think you're gonna win, think again!" Buttercup shouted charging at him with full force. Butch only smirked and charged head on as well. At that moment he punched her hard in the stomach and she fell to the ground with full force. A green streak lit the sky as it crashed to the earth. Butch quickly flew to the ground trying to finish her.

"Butch!" a voice called from the distance, "Butch!"

Suddenly something struck him.

"Wh-what?" Butch said rubbing his head.

"Wake up Butch, its time for school," Brick replied, "Sorry I had to punch you, but you weren't waking up," he added.

Butch looked around the room. He noticed his brothers were changed and ready for school; he quickly changed and got ready himself.

"But- what about the fight?" Butch asked puzzled

"What are you talking about, we didn't fight anyone yet," Boomer said chuckling

"Yeah, you must've had some crazy dream," Brick said as the trio flew to school.

_Rrrraaaawrr_

"What was that?" Boomer asked

"It must be a giant monster destroying the town," Brick replied, "and if a giant monster is destroying the town that means that-"

"Its time to beat up some sissy girls!" Butch interrupted excitedly; he quickly followed the noise of destruction, pumped up for a battle.

Brick smacked his forehead, "Butch! Wait!" he added, "C'mon Boomer, lets speed up!" Brick and Boomer quickly flew behind Butch. They spotted the pink, blue, and green streaks of light flashing in the sky- the Powerpuff girls hit the scene.

As the girls were about to make their one final synchronized punch, a laser beam zapped across the sky knocking Buttercup off track. The girls quickly saw the toughest Rowdyruff, Butch, laughing.

"You wanna play, tough guy?" Buttercup snarled charging at him. Butch smirked and charged back. The fight was on.

"C'mon Bubbles! We gotta help Buttercup!" Blossom commanded

"I don't think so!" Brick shouted interrupting their flight.

A full blown war was happening in Townsville between the boys and the girls, but nothing was as destructive as the fight between Buttercup and Butch.

"Boomer, get that monster out of here! It wrecked up the city good and plenty. It can come back tomorrow." Brick commanded

Boomer flew to the monster and lifted it above his head. He threw it easily into the sky and back onto Monster Island, "Bye! Come back soon!" Boomer said waving in the monster's direction.

While Boomer and Brick took care of Bubbles and Blossom, Buttercup and Butch were going at it with all their might. They chased each other threw buildings, bounced off of cars, set buildings on fire trying to shoot each other down with their laser eyes, and dished out everything they could. Finally they were high in the atmosphere, it was dark and they went at each other with brute force. The two yelled and screamed and kicked and punched each other. They were evenly matched and dragging out a winner would be long and rough. Finally the two grew tired and the sky grew dark everywhere as night blanketed the town.

"The war isn't over!" Buttercup shouted out of breath

"C'mon Buttercup, lets go home, we'll get em next time," Blossom said trying to get her to go back home. Butch only glared excited for the next fight.

The boys were back at home in their bed.

"Man, this just gets tougher and tougher, but its worth it for the forces of evil," Brick said tiredly turning in his bed trying to find a comfortable position.

"Yeah. Butch, you really kicked butt out there today," Boomer said rubbing his eyes and hugging his pillow.

"I know, can't wait for the next fight," Butch said pulling the covers over his face

Day after day, the boys would fight off Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup; night after night, Butch would excitedly rest his head to float away to the dream land that lets him beat up Buttercup to his heart's content. His dreams felt so real, the look of the town, the commands of his older brother, the fights, the battle cries, he loved it all. However, what he loved the most was his invincibility. Every punch, every kick, every hit, Butch took it on flawlessly quickly getting back up again. His dreams were wonderful to him.

One morning, everything went smoothly and quietly for the town. There were no monsters to fight and no crimes to defend in the early morning of the day. Dew still covered the grass and the sun was just peeking out behind the buildings.

"Man, today is gonna be so boring," Butch complained as they took their seats in school. He sunk his face in his arms on the desk. Buttercup glared from a distance.

Finally the hotline phone rang signaling the girls that the town needed them.

"Alright girls, lets move out!" Blossom cried flying through the roof of the school

"Yes! Some action in this dumb boring day!" Butch excitedly shouted picking his head up and quickly following the girls.

"Butch! Wait! Why are you always doing this!" Brick yelled as he grabbed Boomer's arm to quickly follow after him.

As Butch was quickly catching up behind Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, he started firing laser beams from his eyes trying to shoot down any one of them.

"Bubbles!" the girls cried as she fell from the sky being hit from the lasers

"C'mon Buttercup we gotta hurry, the boys are probably gaining up fast!" Blossom commanded

Butch was gaining in quickly, soon enough, he was flying side by side to Blossom. He flew above her, grabbed her long red hair and threw her across the town.

"Blossom!" Buttercup cried as Butch deviously laughed

"Butch! Butch!" Brick and Boomer shouted from the distance!

"C'mon Butch!" Brick yelled

"Wake up!" Brick and Boomer yelled as they punched their brother. Butch woke up in shock

"Wh- whats going on, what happened?" he asked looking around the room with drool coming from his mouth

"School is over," Boomer said

"Yeah, I can't believe you slept through the whole day!" Brick snapped

"Didn't you get any sleep at all?" Boomer asked with a hint of worry

"I- I did, it just must've been a really boring day!" Butch retorted with his arms crossed.

The boys quickly flew back to their room in the observatory on the volcano.

"I'm tired," Butch said lying in bed

"Thats a first, especially considering _you fell asleep for the whole day!"_ Brick shouted

Butch's eyes felt heavy but managed to pick his head up when he heard their phone beep. Butch quickly flew through the window automatically from hearing the sound of it's beeping.

"Butch! Wait!" Boomer cried, soon after the boys flew off following him

Butch was ready to fight, but couldn't help his eyes feeling tired and his vision getting blurry. He was surprised by the impact of hitting the ground and being dragged along the sidewalk from one of Buttercup's punches.

"Get it together Butch!" Brick shouted, "C'mon man! This isn't a dream!"

Butch rubbed his back struck by Brick's words. He quickly got back up but was in shock.

_I can't tell if I'm dreaming or if this is actually happening anymore,_ Butch thought in a panic, _C'mon Butch, stay focused, you can't let them win!_

The battle waged on similarly to all the other battles with the exception that Butch was feeling tired. He still worried about his inability to distinguish reality and his very similar dream world that he has come to love so dearly.

When the boys finally reached back home, Butch knocked out and slept heavily on the floor of their room. Brick and Boomer looked at each other worried and went to look for their father.

"Dad!" Brick called out finding him in his lab

"What's wrong?" Mojo replied

"It's Butch! There's something wrong with him! Today when we were fighting the Powerpuff girls-" Boomer tried explaining

"Wait! Stop stop stop! Stop it right there, don't even continue." Mojo said putting his palm in the air signaling Boomer to stop talking

"What?" Brick asked

"Let me guess, he's not fighting correctly and is looking longingly into his ice cream, am I correct?" Mojo said in a teasing manner. Brick crossed his arms and Boomer chuckled

"Dad!" Brick yelled, "No! This is serious!" he shouted, finally catching Mojo's attention, "and its not funny," Brick said whispering to himself cross armed and pouting.

"Okay then, whats wrong?"

"I think there's something wrong with Butch's sleep pattern, they're becoming highly irregular and it seems like he's having trouble distinguishing his dreams from reality." Mojo looked at him with one eye brow raised and his arms crossed.

"Is he dreaming about the Powerpuff girls and staring out the window?" Mojo asked. Soon him and Boomer began to slowly chuckle. Brick just stood facing away with his arms crossed.

"Why do you guys gotta be like that," Brick said dryly in the same position rolling his eyes.

"But in all seriousness, you boys need to infultrate his dreams and stop the problem!" Mojo said finally understanding the reality of the problem.

"How are we gonna get in his dreams?" Boomer asked

"With this new invention I created just today!" Mojo quickly replied back with excitement. He lifted a sheet off of his new invention.

"Hey!" Boomer yelled, "That just looks like mom's oven which I thought was a futuristic drawer! If you're thinking of storing your DVD's in there-"

"No you idiot," Mojo said cutting him off, "this isn't a futuristic drawer machine _or_ Him's oven! It's an Overtly Visiting Each other's Nightmare's Machine, or O.V.E.N. machine for short" Mojo replied casually and inquisitively. Boomer just looked on with confusion

"Um, what?" Boomer said rubbing his chin

"C'mon Boomer, we have no time! We have to fix whatever is causing Butch's irregular sleep patterns!" Brick shouted grabbing his brother's arm into the O.V.E.N. machine. The boys flew directly into the machine, as they entered, a vortex opened and smoke escaped the invention. In a flash, they were gone.

"Hmph," Mojo said cross armed, "five bucs its about Buttercup or something," he said plainly closing the door to his machine and walking away.

The boys tumbled out of a rip in the sky and onto the ground. The vortex led them to Butch's dream.

"Are we here?" Is this his dream?" Boomer asked

"I think so, c'mon!" Brick replied

"It looks just like the town; where is everyone?" Boomer said looking at his surroundings. The sky was red and cloudy. Black fog filled the ground. The town was in ruins, "Look! Over there!" he shouted. He pointed to Butch fighting what seemed to be Buttercup.

"Butch!" Boomer and Brick cried

"Guys!" he said banged up and bruised from the fight, "I'm so glad you guys are here! I have no clue what the heck is going on!"

"Butch, I believe you somehow got sucked into your own dreams, thats probably why these cuts and bruises are so real" Brick replied

"But how?" Boomer asked

"I don't know, but I have a feeling if we destroy that," Brick said pointing at Buttercup, "then everything will go back to normal!"

Butch's dream Buttercup started to laugh, then the laugh grew eviler and eviler until it didn't sound like her, soon the dream monster started to shape shift.

"You figured it out Brick, very good!" the monster said clapping in a familiar menacing voice.

"Prepare to be beat!" Brick shouted as he charged at the monster. It was a silhouetted indistinguishable figure. It simply was a black, dark, smoky ghost-like shape with large horns, evil yellow glowing eyes and large claws. The monster quickly charged back catching Brick in one of his claws. He squeezed him mercilessly and listened to Brick's moans of pain.

"Let him go!" Boomer shouted. He charged in with a kick. The ghostly nightmare grabbed his leg and threw him across the town.

"How in the world do three little boys plan to beat me? You can't! As long as you're in my dream world, there is no way of destroying me!" the evil ghost laughed. The ghost threw Brick down onto the ground.

"How dare you hurt my brothers!" Butch shouted. He tried all his might to fight the nightmare but he couldn't. All his punches and kicks were of no use, they only went through the ghostly dream monster.

_As long as you're in my dream world, there is no destroying me!_ the monster's words rung in Brick's head as he lay there motionless in the ground. "That's it!" he shouted, "Butch stop!" he said calling out to his tired fighting brother, "we've been going at it the wrong way!"

"What do you mean?" Butch asked puzzled

"As long as you believe that this is real, it only becomes realer and realer, we have to somehow make things seem illogical, or do things that could _only_ happen in dreams! Remember, this is still only a dream!" Brick reasoned. His brother only looked at him confused, "Here, watch!"

"Hey monster!" Brick yelled

"What- are you doing?" Butch asked puzzled

"Trust me!" he replied confidently

"What is it, _little boy_?" the monster asked menacingly

"I have a crush on Blossom Utonium!" Brick shouted proudly. Suddenly a streak of sunlight cut through the red sky and the monster began to slowly wither.

"What?" Butch asked in shock, "That's crazy! This has to be- a dream?" he added finally understanding.

"Boomer!" Brick yelled as he saw his youngest brother flying to the scene, "Start saying stupid things that would never happen in real life!"

"Hm, I got an A+ on my math test?" Boomer said shrugging, at that instant more rays of sun started to cut through the sky and the monster started to wither and cower.

"Keep going at it!" Brick shouted, "C'mon guys, we're gonna beat this guy!"

"Today I think I'll be nice to Boomer!" Butch shouted

"I love the color pink!" Boomer yelled

"Well, I'm going on a date with Princess!" Brick shouted cross armed

Light almost filled the sky entirely and the monster was slowly burning from the light as their ridiculous statements scarred the monster.

"Finish it Butch!" Brick commanded

"I like Buttercup!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The boys were expecting the sky to light up brightly and the monster to vaporize. They floated their looked at their surroundings.

"Hey, why isn't the world changing and the monster still alive?" Boomer asked. The boys looked at each other with confusion and slowly turned their heads towards to Butch.

"What? What!" Butch shouted. Suddenly, a bright, white, light burst from the sky and the monster vaporized in agony.

Brick and Boomer tumbled out of Mojo's invention while Butch quickly stood up breathing heavily.

"We did it guys!" Brick said panting, "We beat him!"

"Yeah," Boomer said breathlessly

"Told you I didn't like Buttercup," Butch retorted with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I guess you just overloaded your dreams," Brick said chuckling and Boomer following soon after

"Hmph, and don't you forget it!" Butch said sitting there with his arms crossed


	15. Sugar Sugar

It was a beautiful day in Townsville and the boys decided to pay their mother a little Saturday morning visit.

As Him walked into his living room rubbing and opening his eyes from the breaking of morning, he saw his sons watching television on the couch and eating cereal.

"What are you three doing here?" Him asked tiredly

"We came to visit you today!" they replied in unison

"Look, mommy is _very_ busy today, so you boys really shouldn't stick around and play," he said trying to get them out of his hair, "but instead, I have presents to keep you boys occupied back in your own dimmension," he added.

"Presents?" the boys asked looking at each other, "Yay!" they cheered together as Him went to get them their gifts.

"For my tough little boy," Him said pinching Butch's cheek, "I'm giving you a mystical bottle of the universe's most devilishly hottest, spiciest hot sauce- ever," he said holding a black mysterious bottle with crossbones on it, "use it wisely, and whenever you need some spice in your life," he said with a devious smile and a chuckle.

"Nice!" Butch said holding the bottle, "Thanks mom!" he said with a smirk

"And now for my smartest little boy," Him said leaning in close to Brick holding out a basket of apples, "these are the nicest, rarest, juciest apples of knowledge," Him said raising an apple to the sky, "with the consumption of these apples, you'll be able to think faster, use your brain in ways you've never known possible, and of course, everything nice that comes with the health benefits of eating apples." Brick only looked on in astonishment and took the basket with amazement.

"And finally," Him said to his jumpy youngest son, "who wants candy?" Him said with excitement

"Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!" Boomer said waving his arm in the air with wide happy eyes

"Only the sweetest and sugariest for my sweetest little boy," Him said patting Boomer on the head. Him handed him a large burlap sack filled with different colorful confections and treats from chocolates to taffy. Every type of candy he could imagine was in this bag, "and may I add that this magical bag of candy is- _endless_!" Him loudly said deviously. Boomer's eyes only glistened with excitement and a happy tear shed.

"Thank you mom, I'll treasure it _forever_," he said hugging the bag.

"Bye mom! Thanks for all the presents!" the boys said waving goodbye as they flew away. Him only laughed suspiciously as they made their way back to Townsville.

The boys finally made it back to their room and decided to enjoy the wonderful gifts Him gave them. Butch flew around the town putting the hot sauce in the foods and drinks of unsuspecting citizens. Soon afterwards, a cry of pain and agony from heat would come from the direction of his pranks on the poor civillians. Brick was happily eating his apples while rapidly reading a book.

"Well, finished this book," Brick said throwing the book over his shoulder. He spotted another book on the table across their room. However, he was lazily sunken into his red bean bag chair. "I don't feel like getting it," he said to himself, "Boomer! Can you hand me that book?" he yelled to his younger brother who was only stuffing his face with candy. "Fine! I'll just get it myself!" he retorted biting into an apple, however he only sat there looking at the book. Suddenly something amazing happened, the book started to float towards him. It floated to him and then suddenly dropped to his feet. "Woah." Brick thought to himself, "I can move things with my brain; this is so awesome! I never have to move again!" he shouted sinking deeper into his bean bag chair with his book.

"Candy! Candy! Candy! Sugary sweet candy!" Bomer yelled with handsful of candy.

The boys spent the whole day with their gifts until night fell. As the boys positioned themselves in their bed, Butch was still holding his bottle of hot sauce while Brick had a bitten apple in his hand. Boomer hugged his magical sack of candy.

After a week of enjoying their gifts, the boys soon found their gifts come to an end, everyone except Boomer.

"Well, I'm out of apples," Brick said with a sigh holding the basket upside down.

"And I'm out of hot sauce," Butch said throwing the bottle over his shoulder. As the bottle broke a final and remaining drop exploded in the background.

Butch and Brick only glared at Boomer with his magical bag of candy.

"Not me, I still have all the candy I want!" Boomer said confidently

"Boomer, you can't keep eating all the sugar!" Brick snapped with his arms crossed

"Why not!" Boomer said teasingly

"Because! Eating that much sugar is bad for you!" Butch talked back

"Nuh uh, you guys are just jealous because you guys ran out of your presents while I have an endless stash!" Boomer said smirking

"Really Boomer, something bad is going to happen to you if you keep eating too much sugar!" Brick said slightly annoyed and slightly jealous.

"Uh huh," Boomer said sarcastically

"Fine Boomer, but it'll only be a matter of time until you get what's coming to you!" Butch yelled

"Nuh uh! You guys are just mad!" Boomer yelled annoyed

"Give us the candy Boomer!" Brick commanded

"No!" he said hugging his precious bag of candy.

Boomer quickly flew off; Butch and Boomer were right behind him.

"Give it to us!" Butch yelled trying to shoot him down with his laser beams. He quickly caught up to his younger brother and punched him in the jaw. Boomer went down instantly; he lay still there holding his face and shaking.

"Boomer?" Brick asked worried, "Are- you okay?"

The two older siblings only looked at their fallen younger sibling. Boomer slowly got up still holding his jaw; teary eyed and in pain, he let out a loud, earth-shattering yell of agony.

"Boomer whats wrong?" Butch quickly asked, "I didn't even punch you that hard!"

"Boomer, let me have a look," Brick said carefully walking towards Boomer. Boomer only shook his head with resistance, "Boomer. Let me look at your mouth," Brick commanded cross armed.

"No," the youngest wailed.

"And why not?" Butch asked suspiciously

"Be-because," he replied back with his hand over his jaw in pain. Butch and Brick only looked at each other knowing what was wrong with their younger brother.

"Well Boomer, you leave me no choice," the oldest said plainly, "punch him again, Butch!" he then commanded. With another swift punch from Butch, Boomer was on the floor withering in pain covering his mouth. Butch quickly tied his younger brother to a chair and awaited his older brother's inspection.

"Well, looks like what I told you what would happen finally happened." Brick said, " you have cavities!"

"Yes!" Butch joyfully said quietly to the side; Brick only glared at his younger brother for taking pleasure in the other's pain.

"Well Boomer, what do you have to say for yourself, we told you eating all that candy was bad! You didn't listen, and now you're gonna have to pay the price!" Brick snapped, "wait a minute, something doesn't look right," he added a few moments later taking a closer look inside Boomer's mouth, "these aren't just regular cavities," he said fixing his eyes and squinting, as if his eyes were a microscope.

"What? What wrong with Boomer's mouth?" asked Butch

"It looks like there's little round red monsters with pointy horns and pitch forks deteriorating Boomer's teeth, they're like super cavity monsters or something!" he replied swiftly

"So we're going to see the dentist?" Boomer asked innocently

"Boomer! The dentist only fights normal cavities, not mutated ones!" Butch snapped

"Okaay," the youngest replied with his head down, "so what do we do?"

"We're gonna fight them ourselves!" Brick said confidently

"Yes!" Butch said cracking his knuckles about to punch Boomer in the mouth

"Butch wait!" Brick quickly interrupted, "We'll have to shrink down and fight them that way."

"Oh alright!" Butch said annoyed, "Wait a minute, where on earth are we gonna get a shrink ray?"

"I'm sure Mojo's got one in his lab" Brick said, "lets go!" he added as they flew away leaving their brother still tied to the chair.

The boys flew into Mojo's lab and found their father.

"Dad! We need to borrow your shrink ray!" Brick shouted

"What? Who says I have a shrink ray?" Mojo retorted

"Because you're a mad scientist, and all mad scientists have shrink rays." Butch replied casually with his arms crossed. Mojo smacked his forehead and dragged his palm down his face.

"Fine!" Mojo said, "its over there!" he added pointing to a desolate corner of the lab

"I knew it!" Butch shouted

"Alright, lets do this!" Brick commanded as they shrunk themselves with the ray.

Boomer was still tied up in the chair.

"Boomer!" his older brothers shouted at the top of their lungs, Boomer just grew shocked and looked around where they were. They were floating by his ear.

"We're gonna enter your mouth now! Try not to eat us, okay?" they shouted extremely loud

"Okay!" Boomer agreed as the boys covered their ears. Boomer opened his mouth and kept it slightly open. His younger brothers landed on his tounge and were overwhelmed by the litle monsters in Boomer's teeth.

"Woah," Butch said with shock at the environment around him

"I know," Brick said as he and his brother got into combat position, "we have to fight these guys without doing any excessive damage to Boomer's teeth

"Alright, lets do this!" Butch shouted

There were many cavity monsters surrounding them. Though their numbers were plenty, Butch and Brick easily plowed through them with a single punch or hit. As the numbers dwindled, the monsters became quicker, stronger, stealthier- it became harder for the boys to take them down. Few stood in their way and Butch was going in for the punch.

"Remember Butch, be careful, we don't want to hurt Boomer," Brick said cautioning his younger brother

"I know, I know," Butch said ignoring him. He sped up to one of the cavity monsters on Boomer's teeth. As he was gaining speed and about to punch the little cavity demon, the monster quickly jumped up and the impact of Butch's punch created a crater in Boomer's molar.

Meanwhile Boomer was tied up in his chair, his eyes got watery as Butch accidentally punched his tooth with full force. He tried his hardest not to scream but he was slowly losing it, he started quivering in pain.

"A-are you guys almost done in there," Boomer said shakily. The boys tried to avoid the quick and strong movements of his tounge while inside their brother's mouth.

"Don't worry! We're almost done!" Brick shouted

As the boys kept chasing after the cavity monsters, their punches and kicks became no use as they were only hurting Boomer.

"Will you hurry it up in there!" Boomer wailed loudly, still teary eyed

"We're trying!" Butch and Brick cried

Mojo was casually walking in the hallway and passed their room. He walked by the door and halted when he realized Boomer was tied up.

"Boomer? Why are you tied up? Whats going on?" Mojo asked

"I have cavities and Brick and Butch are trying to fight them off," Boomer said in pain

Boomer's mouth became worse from combat damage. He couldn't take it anymore, "Get out! Get out! Get out! I don't care anymore just get out!" Boomer wailed angrily. Brick and Butch were blown away from the lound sound of Boomer's command. They quickly left the battle scene and went to the lab to return to normal size.

"What do you two think you were doing?" Mojo asked cross armed as Butch and Brick returned to their room

"We were fighting cavities! They're not normal cavities!" Brick said

"Don't you boys know that the only way to stop cavities of _any_ kind is to go the dentist?"

"What?" the trio said in unison

The boys and Mojo quickly went to the dentist's office and sat in the waiting room. Boomer's mouth was swollen and Butch and Brick just stared at him.

"I told you we should've went to the dentist!" Boomer said cross armed and annoyed at the fact that this could have been fixed earlier

"Well how were we supposed to know that!" Butch said

"Well _all_ cavities are monsters, you silly goose!" the dentist said interrupting the argument to call Boomer in to get his teeth fixed, "Don't worry Mojo we'll fix your son up right away," he added cheerfully.

"Well, we warned him not to eat all that candy," Brick said casually

"Oh yeah! Serves him right!" Butch added crossing his arms. Mojo just sat their reading the news paper.

After a good wait, Boomer finally came out.

"Boomer?" Brick and Butch said

"Whats wrong?" Brick asked, "why don't you talk?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Butch said

"You see boys," the dentist said, "you guys banged his teeth up so much that some of his teeth cracked, broke, chipped and became disaligned, "so we gave him retainers to wear until it slowly shifts all back into place," he added casually.

Brick and Butch were in hysterics and on the floor. Boomer just looked crossed his arms angry at his brothers.

"Why, yes! It is pretty funny!" the odd dentist said happily chuckling, "Here's your bill," the dentist said whispering to Mojo handing him a piece of paper.

"What? This isn't funny! This isn't funny at all! Cease this laughter!" Mojo said angrily waving his arms. Him and Boomer just stood there cross armed, angry, and rolling their eyes.

Suddenly the dentist made his way to a ringing phone at the check-in desk.

"No problem- no, thank _you_" he said chuckling putting down the phone

While back at Him's lair, Him was resting lazily on a cloud as he he hung up the phone.

"Oh Boomer, oh Mojo, the price you pay for a little sugar," Him said laughing deviously


	16. Come Again, Another Day

It was another fine day in Him's lair. He was doing his usual excercises when he received an abrupt call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello, Him? This is your sons' teacher Ms. Kean," the voice said over the phone.

"Teacher?" Him exclaimed.

"Yes, from Pokey Oaks."

"Oh gosh, what did they do now?" Him asked slapping his forehead.

"Well, you see, I called about Brick; it's not that he's done anything but more so what he hasn't done."

"Come again?" Him said scratching his head.

"Well, I spoke with their father Mojo-"

"What? I'm their father!" he said interrupting.

"Um, right.. Well, anyway, I talked to Mr. JoJo two weeks ago about Brick's lack of participation in class despite his very high intellect. I mean it's not just that he won't participate, it's just he's not even trying. Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to fail."

"Hm, that's pretty interesting."

"Yes, I thoght Mojo would have contacted you about this or he would have dealt with it or-"

"Please, teacher, I'll handle this, and anymore mishaps rearding _my_ boys you should call _me _first."

"Well, alright, hope you have a talk with your son soon!" Ms. Keane said cheerfully as they both hung up.

Him started to plot menacingly.

Later that night, Him visisted the home of the Powerpuff Girls and filled their room with a dark ominous mist. The following morning made Him's plot clear.

"Oh, you girls look terrible! You three can't go to school today or out of this room until you're all better!" Professor Utonium cried as he unplugged the hotline phone and took it away.

"But Professor-" the girls wailed weakly.

"No buts!" Professor interrupted, "You three can't leave with the chicken pox!"

Meanwhile at the Rowdyruff Home:

"C'mon guys! We're gonna be late for school!" Brick commanded.

"Who cares," Butch snapped.

"Yeah, we have a test today, remember?" Boomer added.

Brick stood with his arms crossed looking at this brothers. "Well, you guys just better hurry up!" he shouted as he flew ahead leaving his brothers behind.

"Y'know, if I didn't know any better, it almost sounds like you wanna take that dumb test!" Butch retorted as he and Boomer caught up with Brick.

Brick was startled by his brother's comment. "N-no, that's ridiculous, you two need to shut up!" Brick snapped.

"Oh, then I guess he's just excited to see his _girlfriend_," Butch said to Boomer as they blew up in laughter.

Brick grew angrier and angrier as his younger brothers teased him. He flew faster and finally made it to the front of their school.

"Good morning Ms. Keane," Brick said.

"Good morning, here's your test paper, start as soon as you sit down," she replied.

"Hm, I guess the Powerpuff girls aren't here today," Ms. Keane said to herself.

Suddenly, the room grew dark, the sky turned red, and the ground shook. Lightning raced across the sky; suddenly a whirlwind of papers cycloned inside the classroom. At that instant, a monster of papers and various school supplies arose. It started to destroy the class. The monster started to attack the children one by one. It entrapped the students with over thrown desks and chairs.

"Alright! We don't have to finish the test!" Butch rejoiced as he and Boomer high-fived.

"Yeah you do!" Ms. Keane shouted entrapped in the rubble.

"Aww," Boomer and Butch said simultaneously.

"C'mon guys, we gotta save the class," Brick said cross-armed and annoyed.

"Fine," his younger brothers said equally annoyed.

Butch and Boomer flew towards the monster. The monster launched pencils, very sharp pencils, and pinned Boomer to the wall. Butch tried charging at the evil creature but only left him with papercut after papercut. Butch and Boomer were soon entrapped with the rest of their classmates under rubble. Brick tried laser beaming the monster in hopes that the creature would catch on fire but became cautious to the fact that he could inadvertently burn down the school and his brothers.

The monster laughed mennacingly. "The only way to defeat me is to pass this test!" It was a short test of mathematical problems too advanced for the average kindergarten student.

"What?" Brick said in complete shock.

"Aw great. Are you serious! We might as well just die now!" Butch retorted.

"Goodbye cruel world!" Boomer shouted on bent knees.

"Guys, shut up! We're not gonna die!" Brick snapped.

"But the only person who could do that test is Blossom Utonium!" one student said.

"Yeah! And she isn't even here today!" another student added.

Brick grew angry at the praise directed toward Blossom.

"Well little boy, I'm waiting!" the monster shouted.

"Fine!" Brick yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'll take your dumb test!"

"We're all doom!" the class shouted. Everyone went into despair; all but Ms. Keane.

"Alrighty then, we'll start easy. Are you ready?" the cruel creature yelled.

"Let's do this!" Brick said confidently.

"If x equals negative five, what is the absolute vaule of x minus seven!"

"Twelve!" Brick quickly shouted once the sentence was complete. The class was in utter shock.

"Good job, kid, well try this!"

"What is two-thirds multiplied by three-fifths multiplied by five-tenths multiplied by six-eights in decimal form!"

".15!" Brick quickly shouted back.

"So far so good! Try this! Solve for x! The equation is (7x/ 5) plus 9 equals 23!"

"That's ten!"

"Complete the pattern, what is the next number in this sequence: 16, -4, -1/4,"

"-1/8" Brick said cross-armed, "Is that all you got!"

"Fine the volume of a rectangle that ix 8inx6inx4in!"

"192 cubic inches! I beliebe you're out of questions you jerk!" Brick retorted with a smirk.

Suddenly the monster started to moan and groan. Slowly he started to fall apart. The pieces of paper and school supplies that created his form started to disassemble until he was nothing but a pile of papers, scissors, pencils, and the like. The sky started to clear up and the atmosphere around them started to become calm. Brick started throwing the rubble around until he found his two brothers leaving the other students to dig themselves out.

"You guys are alright!" Brick said happily.

"Why didn't you tell us you were such a big nerd!" Butch retorted.

"What?" Brick asked angrily, "I'm pretty sure I just saved your lives!"

The three brothers went on arguing and Boomer and Butch laughed at their brother's revealed secret. Slowly the students started to rise from the rubble as they helped each other out. Suddenly Ms. Keane crawled out as well.

"Ms. Keane! Are you alright!" Brick shouted.

"Of course, everything will be alright from now on," Ms. Keane said with a sneaky smirk.

"Ms. Keane are you okay?" Boomer asked seeing her suspicious smile.

"Yes, yes, all of you just run along now." Ms. Keane slowly crept out the ruined school's door. A figure in the bushes went to meet her.

"I'm sure everything went as planned? the familiar voiced asked.

"100% perfect!" Ms. Keane replied.

"No problem," Him said as he and Ms. Keane laughed menacingly.


	17. Graphomania

It was another day in Townsville. This week the boys were spending time at their "mother's" home - Him's home. While Brick and Butch were playing videogames, the youngest brother, Boomer spent his curious time lurking around Him's lair. His wandering stopped when he finally found the door to Him's attic.

"Hm, I wonder if there's anything fun to play with up here," Boomer said to himself. The attic was dark and ominous. It was dusty and misty. Him's abandoned belongins scattered and filled the room like a poorly composed collage.

"Hm, old excercise equipment, more excercise equipment, feather boas, mannequins, clothing, more clothing, where's the fun stuff!" Boomer exclaimed.

Finally, something caught his eye. He saw an old tattered chest. It was black with a painted skull and a crossbone image on the top. On the side of the box was text which read: Him's Box of Really Evil Things that should never be used EVER EVER.

"This looks interesting," Boomer said with a smirk, "Curses! It's locked! _Curses_? I better watch myself before I turn into Mojo," Boomer thought.

At that instant Boomer used his laser beam eyes to open the lock. What he found were some of the most phenomenal things he'd ever seen, but little did he know the most amazing would be a small dark and mysterious looking book.

Meanwhile in another part of Him's lair:

"Boomer! Where are you?" Brick shouted as he went looking for his brother. He slowly crept up towards the attic. He tip toed behind a mess of excercise equipment unseen by Boomer and saw his brother lurking in a corner with the mysterious chest.

"I wonder why this book is in here," Boomer said scratching his head, "Might as well open it."

Boomer started flipping through the pages. It was filled with cryptic text. "Hey! It's me, Brick, and Butch!" Boomer exclaimed happily as he saw a sketch of him and his brothers on one of the pages, "Hm, I never knew Him was such a good artist," he laughed, "Oh look! There's Mojo!".

Boomer spent the day alone in the attic just looking at the book, "It looks like Him kept a journal about us," he said yawning. "I guess I'll look through the rest of this tomorrow," he said looking around and pocketing the book thinking Him wouldn't think anything else of it. Brick quickly flew back downstairs while Boomer closed the book and rejoined his brothers and Him downstairs as bedtime drew closer.

"Boomer, where were you today, did you run away or something, why'd you come back?" Butch said teasing his younger brother.

"Butch, stop it and go to sleep." Brick commanded.

"Hey, where were _you_ the whole day?"Butch asked suspiciously to Brick.

"None of your business; now go to sleep!" Brick said pulling the covers over his head.

"Whatever," Butch mumbled doing the same.

Boomer tried to sleep but couldn't, all he could think about for some reason was that book. He crept into the kitchen and turned the light on. He opened the book and took out a pen and slowly started to mark it with ink. His boyhood charms got the best of him as he joyfully drew a picture of Mojo visiting the boys at Him's lair.

"This is the best drawing ever!" he whispered to himself as he happily went back to bed.

The next day there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Boomer said opening the door, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know! First I am at home trying to get some rest, next I am walking to Him's lair uncontrollably. It's like my body was being controlled by something. It was ridiculous! Do you know how long it takes to get here by walking?" Mojo ranted. He ranted on but all Boomer could think about was drawing in the mysterious book. Boomer was dazed at the magical book he stumbled on.

"Hey dad!" Boomer said interrupting Mojo's rant.

"What," Mojo said plainly.

"Why don't me, Brick, Butch and you hang out!" Boomer said excitedly.

"No," Mojo said dryly.

"But-"

"I said no! I'm very tired from last night."

"Wait right here!" Boomer quickly yelled as Mojo waited by the door. At that instant he took out the supernatural book and opened to his drawing. He drew a talk bubble by Mojo and wrote the details of the day.

Suddenly, Mojo started speaking, "Do you boys want to destroy the town with giant robots?"

Butch and Boomer quickly flew to Mojo, "Yes!" they said simultaneously.

"What! I don't want to destroy the town with giant robots, well, not right now," Mojo said in shock.

"But you said!" Butch snapped.

"Yeah, we heard you loud and clear," Brick added, "C'mon Boomer! Mojo's gonna let us destroy the town with giant robots!"

Boomer then knew the book he held was truly magnificent.

_The next day at school_

The hotline phone for the Powerpuff girls rang.

"Hello?" Blossom answered, "We're on it! Let's go girls!" The three girls quickly burst through the ceiling.

"Not so fast!" Brick shouted, the three boys followed them to stop their good-doing. Butch and Brick quickly flew after them, "C'mon Boomer! We'll lose them!"

"Just a sec!" Boomer shouted putting his secret book in his pocket.

"Not so fast, Powerpuff girls!" Brick and Butch shouted trying to laser beam them out of the sky. Boomer quickly caught up with his brothers. Finally, the six children landed and were ready for battle.

"Blossom, what about the robbery!" Bubbles protested.

"Don't worry, we'll get them, but we need to handle these jerks first!"

"Yeah right!" Brick shouted, "You really think _you_ can beat _us_?"

"Enough talk!" Buttercup shouted as she charged for Brick. He quickly dodged the attack and the battle raged on.

"Um, just a second guys!" Boomer shouted hesitantly to his brothers flying somewhere else.

"Are you crazy? Where are you going?" Brick shouted angrily trying to fight off the Powerpuff girls.

"Look! Unless you're going to the bathroom- actually, I don't care if you need to go! You're staying here!" Butch shouted, "Boomer! Boomer! I swear!" he yelled as they were in the middle of a raging battle.

Boomer quickly flew behind a building. He then took out his pen and the book and started to write. Stroke after stroke with his pen, the battle started to slow down.

"Wh-what's happening!" Bubbles asked unable to control her movement.

"I don't know!" Blossom said anxious.

Suddenly Buttercup punched Blossom across the face. Her fall created a crater in the streets. Instantaneously, Bubbles used her laser beams against Buttercup who then fell to the ground as well.

"Sorry Buttercup!" she shouted.

"What the heck is going on!" Blossom cried as the girls battled each other.

The boys slowly crept away.

"What the heck is going on?" Butch asked Brick.

"I really have no clue," he replied in bewilderment.

"Hey guys!" Boomer said rejoining his brothers, "Um, what's going on with them?" he asked referring to the fighting Powerpuff girls. The boys shrugged and flew away.

"We'll get you next time!" Buttercup shouted as she dodged a hit from Blossom.

_The next day_

"Guys, wake up, it's time for school" Brick said shaking his brothers and rubbing his eyes.

Butch and Brick got ready for school as Boomer lay there lazily in their bed.

"Y'know what, we'll just meet you there, okay?" Brick said, "Let's go Butch."

Boomer groaned and covered his head with the blanket, "I don't want to go to school today," he thought when suddenly a brilliant idea popped into his head. He took out his book and started writing in it.

_Meanwhile Brick and Butch were flying to school_

"Is it me, or has Boomer been acting strangely lately?" Butch asked.

"No, I've noticed it too," Brick said.

"What do you thinks wrong with him?"

"No clue, I guess."

When they finally landed, they were greeted to a sign on the door that read: _Deer Students, Skool is canceld today, go hom_.

"Geez, it's like Boomer wrote this or something," Butch laughed.

"Hm, yes, it does," Brick said scratching his chin suspiciously.

The boys then flew home.

"Hey Boomer! What's that!" Butch shouted as he saw his brother holding the book.

"N-nothing! I'm doing nothing!" Boomer said quickly hiding the book behind him.

"Wutchya doin? Writing a fanfiction about me?" Butch said laughing hysterically.

"No! Shut up!"

"Whatever you big baby"

"Boomer, are you alright?" Brick asked as Butch left the room.

"Why?" he replied.

"Oh, I don't know."

Later that night Boomer stayed up in Mojo's kitchen with the book in front of him.

"Booommerr," a voice said.

"What? Who said that?" Boomer said shocked.

"It's me, your new best friend."

"You? The book? Since when can you talk?"

"That's not important! What _is _important is that you teach Butch a lesson about making fun of you."

"What? Why? He's just joking, besides, we're guys, we argue, we beat each other up, and we got on with life," Boomer said cheerily.

"What?" the mystical book asked, "Never mind that! One day he might not joke about it and _really _hurt you. Besides, he never fights with Brick.

"Yeah he does."

"Boomer," the book said sighing and a little annoyed, "why are you fighting me?"

"What! I'm not doing anything!"

"Boomer!" the book shouted shifting moods, growing angry, "Just listen to me and write this down!"

Boomer shrugged, "Okay!" he naively agreed to write what the book asks of him.

_The Next Day_ _at School_

"Ms. Keane, why'd you cancel school the other day, and what was going on with that note?" Blossom asked"

"Honestly Blossom, I- don't- know.." Ms. Keane replied scratching her head.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Girls! The hotline! Let's motor!" Blossom commanded

"Alright guys, we know what to do!" Brick told his brothers.

The children flew off chasing each other. Butch tried to use his laser beam but missed.

"What?" Butch said surprised at his faulty aim.

"Ha! You've gotta do better than that!" Buttercup snickered

"Butch! What are you doing!" Brick exclaimed

"I'm trying! But it's like my body isn't agreeing with my mind!"

"Alright, this is getting ridiculous!" Brick said flying away

"Brick? Where are you going! You can't leave me with Boomer!" Butch said glaring at his younger brother

"Uh- uh-" Boomer stammered flying away.

"Oh brother-" Butch shouted as he was shot down by the Powerpuff girls' laser beams.

"Guys," Bubbles said, "Did we win?"

"Hm, I think so!" Blossom exclaimed as they went to stop the crime.

"Him!" Brick shouted as he flew into Him's lair.

"Let me guess, Boomer found a book in my attic which he is now using to control people. But now, the book is getting the best of him and you would like me to make it stop; am I correct?" Him said plainly.

"Y-Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh, I just do. But regardless, the book cannot be destroyed, it can only be sent far away, _far far away_. Take me to him, Brick!"

"Boomer!" Brick said bursting into the Rowdyruff room.

"I won't let you defeat me and take my book away to a far away, _far far away_ place!"

"What?" Brick said in shock, "How are you two- oh whatever. Hand over the book, Boomer!"

"No!"

Brick quickly laser beamed the book out of Boomer's hand. The two brothers raced towards the book. They simultaneously caught it and engaged in a fierce battle of tug-o-war with the book.

"Give it, Boomer!"

"No!"

They tugged and tugged until it flew out of their hands.

"Him! Catch it!" Brick shouted

"Nooo! My precious!" Boomer shouted as he tried to fly to the book. However, Brick held him down.

"Boomer, this is for our own good!" Him said as he created a swirling, red vortex from a computer in the corner. The sky turned sanguine and lightning bolts burst from the computer.

"Our own good?" Brick thought to himself.

"Say goodbye to your precious book, Boomer!" Him shouted as he dropped the book into the swirling vortex.

"Nooo! How could you!" Boomer shouted. He escaped Brick's grasp and flew towards the vortex but it was too late, "Where is it! Where did you send it!"

"It's in a dark forbidding place that will haunt you and take over your life during your adolescence and young adult hood, Boomer!" Brick snapped.

"Oh the internets not that ba-" Him said being interrupted by Brick.

"And as for you! What do you mean _our_!"

"Well, I've been planning to get rid of that book for a while and decided, hey why not let it's use be it's demise!" Him said laughing menacingly, "Oh, that was great! Best- use- _ever_!"

Brick stood there looking at his wailing brother and laughing mother cross armed and annoyed at the whole situation.


	18. Is There A Doctor In The House

It was a beautiful day in Townsville. Mojo was called in by Ms. Keane to discuss pressing matters about his children.

"It's a good thing you're here," Ms. Keane said.

"And what may I ask is the urgency that requires my presence thus requiring me to be here for said pressing matter?" Mojo asked.

"Well, according to our records, the boys don't _have _any health records: no immunization, no blood work, no record of _any_ pediatric care."

"So? What's the problem?"

"Well, in order for the boys to continue going to school here, they need these medical records."

"What!" Mojo exclaimed, "Since when?"

"Uh-um, forever?"

"Fine! If it's immunizations, blood work, and pediatric care you require than it's immunizations, blood work, and pediatric care you'll get!" Mojo said disgruntled.

"Alrighty, we'll be expecting them to arrive shortly from their first appointment," Ms. Keane said cheerfully.

"Of course, we should have these chats more often," Mojo said shifting moods and waving goodbye to the boys' teacher as he made his way out.

"Great, now I have to find a doctor on the cheap just so those boys can go to school," Mojo said thinking aloud as he walked away.

Suddenly, a mysterious man jumped out from the bushes right before Mojo.

"Excuse me sir, but I couldn't help but over hear your doctor problems. My name is Dr. Hardly, Dr. Dick Hardly, and I specialize in pediatric care for exceptionally gifted children." the strange man said.

"What?" Mojo said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, from what I heard-"

"No no no, stop right there! You're telling me you just happened to hear about my doctor problems from this bush? And you just happened to hear about my problems from this bush, this _very_ bush, exactly fifty feet from my original destination that I was walking away from and then abruptly halted as you jumped out of this _very_ bush to tell me about your over hearing my so-called doctor problems which you just so happened to hear about exactly fifty feet from the original conversation I had about my so-called doctor problems?" Mojo asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Dr. Hardly responded plainly with a smile.

Mojo stared hardly at the mysterious man as he leaned in to get a closer look.

"Are you- green?" Mojo asked curiously.

"Come again?"

"Oh, whatever, your oddly green complexion is of no concern for me, the only conern I have is, how much is this going to cost me?"

"Absolutely nothing," Dr. Dick said with an evil smirk which broke out into evil laughter.

"Alright, when would you like to see them?"

"How bout tonight, here's my business card." Dr. Dick said handing Mojo a post-it note with his handwriting on it.

"Mysterious Factory at the Edge of Townsville? Is this really your office address?"

"Oh Mojo, can I call you Mojo? Where else would a doctor's office be?" Dr. Dick said slyly

"Well, whatever, I'll bring them over tonight."

"Yes! Yes!" the mysterious doctor said laughing maniacally. "Oh, you're still here." said Dr. Dick interrupted by Mojo's presence. Mojo just gave him a disappointed face and walked away. The doctor continued laughing menacingly.

"What a freak," Mojo thought silently walking back home.

_Later that evening_

"The doctor? Why? Since when have we ever needed to go to the doctor!" Butch complained.

"Oh c'mon, it won't be so bad. It's just a few shots," Brick said reasonably.

"Still, it's just a waste of time!" Butch said kicking the air.

"The faster we get there, the faster we can get it over with, right Boomer," Brick said confidently, "Boomer?"

"I'm pretty sure he's chickening out," Butch said cross armed.

"I'm not going!" Boomer wailed from behind a ficus tree.

"O c'mon Boomer! It won't be so bad, I promise!" Brick said trying to reassure his younger brother.

"Boomer you're such a baby! Get over it and let's go!" Butch yelled feeling annoyed.

Boomer stayed hiding behind Mojo's ficus tree.

"That's it Boomer, you give us no choice," Brick said cross armed, "After him!"

Boomer quickly dashed out of the room but his brotheres were hot on his trail.

"Boomer! Get back here!" Butch wailed.

The boys flew around the house at breakneck speed. Boomer tried to lose his brothers as best as possible. He started throwing objects he could find to slow them down. From kitchen utensils to furniture, Boomer tossed them his brothers' way. The two older brothers were quick to react as they laser beamed each object.

"Boomer! It's only a regularity that this happen!" Brick yelled to his younger brother. Boomer only wailed.

The chase eventually carried on outside after the boys had nearly destroyed their father's abode.

The extreme speed they were flying at started to damage some of the buildings. However, Boomer kept flying on.

"The doctor will give you candy if you go!" Brick said trying to reason with his youngest brother. Boomer only looked back and flew beyond the atmosphere.

"Boomer, get off of the moon, now!" Brick yelled annoyed.

"No! I'm not going! Remember what happened last time you guys made me go to the dentist!" Boomer yelled angrily

"We're not going to the dentist you idiot! We're going to the doctor!" Butch yelled

"Same difference!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Besides, we're _all_ going this time, Boomer!" Brick said.

"I don't care!" Boomer wailed, "Watch! He'll be some evil scientist trying to take our super powers!"

"Boomer that's dumb!" Butch shouted.

"For your information, I enjoy flying!" Boomer retorted.

"Butch, It's hopeless, he really doesn't wanna go and we can't make him." Brick said with a sigh.

"Yeah we can, we make him do stuff all the time." Butch responded.

"Yeah, well I don't feel like dealing with this anymore, let's just go," Brick replied rolling his eyes.

"Fine Boomer! Don't expect us to share any of our candy when we return from the doctor!" Brick yelled at his youngest brother as one final attempt to convince him to go.

"And don't expect _me_ to save you guys when he turns out to be some evil scientist trying to steal your powers!" Boomer said flailing his arms.

Butch and Brick flew back to Townsville to meet the doctor.

"Is this the right address?" Butch asked

Brick looked at the hand written message on the post-it note, "I guess so, how many other factories are on the edge of Townsville?" he said to Butch as he and his brother walked toward the mysterious building.

The factory was dark and ominous. It had been taken over by nature. Moss and vines crawled up the sides of the factory. Time has painted the fence with spots of rust. A "Keep Out" sign had fallen to the ground as it had become unhinged. Unknown liquid dripped from the ceiling of the factory and gatherd in puddles on the floor. The only sound to be heard was the echoing of the boys' footsteps and the drops that fell from the ceiling.

"Hello?" Brick said looking around, "We're here for a medical appointment. Is there anyone there?"

His voice only echoed throughout the factory.

"Y'know, not agreeing with Boomer or anything, but do you think this _could_ be a bad idea?" Butch asked anxiously.

"What? You're not scared are you," Brick said teasing his brother.

"No!"

"C'mon, let's find the doctor."

The boys crept around the factory in hopes to find anyone. The smell of toxic fumes surrouned them. An array of machinery and conveyer belts encompassed the room.

"What is all this?" Brick asked. He saw piles of bags of sugar slewn across the floor.

"I think I found spice," Butch added.

Suddenly, the sound of an abrupt voice joined the sounds of the dripping drops.

"Hello, boys!" the voice shouted.

"Are- you the doctor?" Brick asked nervously.

"Are you green?" Butch said to the voice squinting.

"Butch, our father is a primate and our mother is a cosmic evil force from some parallel universe, we were born in a toilet, died, and some how managed to come back to life. Our father is green and our mother is red, also, I have _red_ eyes._ Red! _When has anything ever made sense?" Brick yelled.

"Hm," Butch said rubbing his chin.

"My name's Dick Hardly," the voice said slyly,

"Dr- Dick?" Butch repeated

"No boys, _Professor _Dick," the voice said menacingly breaking out into laughter.

At the instant Professor Dick stepped out into the light and swiftly attacked the boys. All the boys could let out was a yell before everything turned black.

_Meanwhile on the moon_

"Hm, I wonder how the doctor appointment is going," Boomer thought. "I feel really bad for just leaving them there. But I warned them! But what if he's _not_ an evil scientist and they get all the candy. Oh, what do I do. Well, candy or not, I should at least wait in the waiting room for them, or outside, or from a five mile radius," Boomer said with a whining sigh. He then flew off back to Townsville to make sure his brothers were okay.

Back at the factory, Brick began to open his eyes.

"Wh-what's going on?" Brick asked squinting, "Butch? Butch! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." his younger brother responded.

"What the!" the two brothers cried. The found themselves trapped under a dome-like contraption. It was made of a clear glass attached to a tube. The tube was attached to a machine with different pulleys, levers, and buttons.

"Do you like my machine boys?" Professor Dick yelled with evil in his voice.

"Don't tell me-" Brick said

"I've spent many days trying to hunt down and capture the Powerpuff girls. I've plotted and plotted but to no avail. Then one day I noticed something else flying around in the air; to my surprise it wasn't the girls but it was you boys! Then I plotted a new tactic, instead of capturing those Powerpuff girls, why not capture you boys and-"

"Steal our Chemical X?" Brick replied dryly.

Professor Dick laughed once again, "Exactly! You're pretty smart aren't you? Too bad I have to kill you!"

"Hey Butch, I can't believe Boomer was actually right," Brick said whispering to his younger brother.

"You're never going to get away with this!" Butch yelled as he tried to break the glass with a powerful punch. "Ow, what the heck is this thing made out of?"

"You'll never be able to break free, your Chemical X is as good as mine!" Professor Dick laughed hysterically.

"Y'know what this means, Butch," Brick asked

"Oh gosh, we're gonna die!" Butch shouted nervously.

"No, no, it means that Boomer will save us," Brick said confidently. His younger brother only glared disappoingly and angrily at him, "But y'know if he doesn't than that would mean that your previous theory about a forthcoming death would- be- correct.." Brick than said laughing anxiously and shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh please," Professor Dick said interrupting, "your brother is _nothing_ without you two."

"Take that back you creep! Only I can call my brother a loser!" Butch yelled pounding the class.

"Butch," Brick said slapping his forehead and shaking his head.

"That's enough! It ends here!" Professor Dick yelled. He started to press buttons and pull a switch. The dome started to glow.

"Not so fast! Professor Dick!" Boomer cried crashing through the factory ceiling. He then laser beamed the machine. The glowing domed ceased to glow and his older brothers remained unharmed.

"I told you! I told you guys!" Boomer shouted.

"Will you get us out of here!" Butch yelled at the top of his lungs.

Boomer quickly flew towards a machine and pushed a switch that raised the dome. Brick and Butch made a quick get away.

"If you think I'll let you three get away that easily you're wrong!" Professor Dick shouted

"Quickly guys! Blow up the factory!" Brick commanded.

The boys started to use their laser beam eyes to destroy machinery and anything else they could find.

"What are you three doing! Stop it! There are some highly reactive things in here!" Professor Dick pleaded

"Guys! Shoot down the ceiling!" Brick told his brothers

"Gotchya!" his younger brothers responded.

Soon enough the factory started to collaps and the ground started to shake. Suddenly a violent explosion burst right before them. Luckily, the boys managed to fly away just in time. However, Professor Dick wasn't as fortunate.

"Phew, glad we made it out of that one alright!" Brick said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," Butch agreed.

"I'm guessing this means you guys didn't get any candy?" Boomer asked innocently.

His two older brothers only looked at each other in disbelief and annoyance as they all flew home.


	19. With Like Colors

The boys were spending a week in Him's lair.

"Brick, is that you?" Him called out. Brick was lounging in a large comfortable chair by a window.

"Yeah, did you need something?" the oldest son responded while distracted by a book.

"Well, I'm kind of busy right now, would you mind doing the laundry for me?"

"Sure, no problem," he said flipping a page.

"But heed my warning, you _must_ wash with like colors only. Do not mix them! Heed my warning, Brick!" Him said ominously.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Brick responded distractedly.

Brick remained in his comfortable chair by the window reading his book. Suddenly, his younger brother, Butch, entered the room.

"Sup, leader boy," Butch said floating around with nothing to do.

Suddenly Brick looked up in surprise.

"Oh, by the way, mom said you have to do the laundry," Brick responded emersed in his book once again.

"What? Why!" Butch responded angrily.

"Because he said so! Now go do it!"

"Fine!" Butch said grunting.

"Wait!" Brick said interrupting urgently.

"Huh?"

"Hm, actually, never mind, I don't really remember," Brick said rubbing his chin.

"Ugh, you're such a loser," Butch said annoyed.

He slowly made his way to Him's basement. It was a dark and mysterious place. The basement was covered with darkness except for a saturation of light from a ceiling light that pinpointed the washing machine and dryer as well as detergents. Butch carelessly threw all his brothers' laundy in one wash. He filled the machine with soap and their clothes and roughly closed the lid. He grunted and went back upstairs.

"I did the dumb laundry!" Butch shouted.

Brick stayed engulfed in his book when he suddenly remembered Him's warning.

"Butch! Did you separate the colors?" Brick shouted frantically.

"What?" Butch said raising an eye brow.

"The colors, you were supposed to separate them."

"Why? Who cares?"

"Eh, yeah, I guess, what's the worst that could happen, right?" Brick said slightly anxious.

_Later that afternoon_

"You did what?" Him said in shock.

"Uh, mixed the colors?" Butch said nervously.

"Oh, c'mon, what's the worse that could happen!" Brick said interrupting.

"It's not like a few running colors ever hurt anyone," Boomer responded.

"You three obviously don't know the severity of this situation," Him said slapping his face.

"Huh?" They responded simultaneously.

"How about you three just go to your room and change and see what happens," Him said annoyed.

"Fine, lets go guys." Brick said calmly.

Suddenly a yell came from the boys' room.

"Told you," Him responded dryly.

"Wh-what's going on?" Brick resonded, "I feel confused, more confused than usual, like I have absolutely no clue what's going on. It's like Butch and everyone always make fun of me and thinks I can't do anything right. I just- I just wanna stay home and- color? Alright, this is crazy!"

"Well, I don't know about you," Butch said interrupting, "but I find my understanding and cognitive ability to suddenly increase. However I find this increase of mental prowess is quite overwhelming, a little too overwhelming for me and I find myself feeling rather uncomfortable. What the! What is this, Him! Why am I talking like a big nerd?"

"Iono about you guys, but I wanna fight!" the youngest brother said.

"You see what happens when you mix your colors, boys!" Him said cross armed. "You ever heard of the saying, 'The clothes make the man?'"

"Yes, I believe Mark Twain said that," Butch said surprised at his knowledge.

"What? But I knew that! At least I think I knew that," Brick said, "You're not allowed to know things I know!"

"You see, your clothes are more than just for decency sake. Your clothes so to speak are part of who you are. The more you wear your clothes, the more your powers, your chemical x, and your abilities rub off on them. When you washed them and mixed them, you also mixed in your abilties, your powers, and your personalities."

"What! But we mix colors all the time at Mojo's and this never happens!" Boomer said punching the wall.

"That's because _my_ detergent is extra strength!" Hm responded. "It can rub off the toughest stains and debris!"

"So you're saying your detergent is strong enough to rub off abstract concepts like personality traits, abilities, and innate things such as our powers?" Butch said.

"Why can't you just have normal things!" Brick responded.

"Yes, but if you had washed them separately, your powers would remain within your clothings They would just soak back into your clothing; but since you mixed them, oh, well I guess you get the picture." Him said slowly walking away.

"There has to be a solution!" Butch cried,"C'mon guys! Let's try washing our clothes separately."

The boys quickly flew down to Him's basement and washed their clothes one by one.

"Did it work?" Boomer yelled.

"Quickly! Try them on!" Brick yelled.

The boys changed into their new laundered clothes in hopes that they would unjumble their traits.

"Does anyone feel any different?" Butch asked.

"No, I just feel weird," Brick said hugging his knees, "Hey is anyone hungry for some tacos?"

"Brick! This isn't the time to be thinking of tacos!" Boomer said yelling at his oldest brother and punching in the arm.

"Alright, this obviously didn't do anything," Butch said rubbing his chin. "How about we try re-washing them together to maybe further dilute them even greater until there are no more traces of our powers or abilities on them!"

They tried the second idea but unfortunately it had no effect.

"Aw great! We're even worse than when we started!" Boomer yelled angrily.

"Hold on, I can figure this out!" Butch cried.

Suddenly, Brick heard a voice, it was Butch's voice, more specifically, it was Butch's thoughts, _Geez, Brick thinks he knows everything, he's such a loser_. "What did you say!" Brick snapped at Butch.

"What? What are you talking about, I didn't say anything!" Butch retorted, "Oh no, now we know each other's thoughts!"

_When will Boomer and Butch ever grow up, all they do is argue and fight like babies. That's why I'm the leader_. Brick's thoughts said which were heard in Boomer and Butch's head.

"Hey! You think I'm a baby?" Boomer yelled at Brick.

"Uh-" Brick said confused.

Boomer grew angry and tried to laser beam his brother. He carried out the action but to his and his brothers' surprise, lasers flew out of Brick's eyes and hit Butch.

"Okay, so not only are our thoughts and personalities jumbled together, but so is the use of our mobility and powers," Butch said lifting himself up from the wall after being hit by Brick's laser eyes. "I came up with a plan! I realized we can't keep washing out clothes like that, we need to solve this with-"

"Oh no, please don't say-" Brick said crouching down.

"Math." Butch said commandingly.

"Math! I hate math!" Brick wailed.

"Seriously, it's likea big math problem, we just have to keep switching our clothes until we find the correct order. It pretty much falls into the math category of perumations, in which order does matter, and combinations, in which order does not matter. Considering the situation we're in, we're most likely in a permutation situation-"

"He he, permuation and situation rhyme," Brick chucked interruptingly.

"As I was saying, with _permutation_-"

"Get on with it already!" Boomer yelled.

"Fine," Butch said cross armed and rolling his eyes, "Everyone switch clothes in the order that I tell you to," he commanded.

"Okay!" his two brothers responded.

"Brick! Give Boomer your hat, here, take my sweater. Boomer, give me your sweater. Brick, I think these belong to you," Butch said tugging at the clothes he was wearing.

The boys rapidly switched their clothing.

"Alright! My thoughts are back in my own head!" Butch said happily.

"I'm once again, the smartest and the leader," Brick said confidently.

Boomer just laughed in amusement, "Look at me! I'm Brick!" he said playing with his older brother's hat.

"Now that we all have our own abilities and powers back, our only problem remains is that our clothes are all mismatched," Brick said annoyed at how his younger brother was playing with his hat.

"Hey genius boy!" Butch said interrupting, "This is only one set of our clothes, what about the _rest_ of our clothes."

"We'll have to go through each article of clothing like we did just now," Brick responded.

"Aw, but this is boring!" Boomer wailed.

Suddenly their hotline phone rang.

"C'mon guys, we got trouble to help commit!'' Brick commanded as the boys flew into the city.

"Not so fast Powerpuff girls!" the three boys cried.

As the girls turned their heads to face their counterparts they couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Now, I've heard of the statistic of boys having a higher rate of being colorblind than girls, but you guys just look ridiculous!" Blossom laughed hysterically.

"Shut up!" Butch yelled angrily.

Suddenly the citizens of Townsville burst into laughter.

"These people are getting on my last nerve!" Butch cried.

"C'mon lets go home, we can't fight like this!" Brick said.

_Back at Him's lair_

"We need to finish this once and for all!" Brick shouted.

The boys swiftly changed from clothing to clothing until they finally made three piles of clothing. Each pile was designated for each brother.

"Phew, glad that's over," Boomer said collapsing on the floor.

"Yeah, that's all great, but what are we going to do about our clothes. They're still mixed up!" Butch snapped.

"Don't worry, I thought of a solution," Brick held out a couple boxes of red, green, and blue dye.

"Alright!" Boomer and Butch shouted.

"Hey Brick, what about your hat?" Butch asked.

"Don't worry, I have a spare at Mojo's." the oldest brother replied confidently.

"Does that mean I can't be Brick anymore?" Boomer asked innocently playing with his older brother's hat while the two older brothers glared angrily. "Okaay."

_Back at Mojo's_

"Feels good to be home!" Boomer replied collapsing on their bed.

"Yeah, and in our own clothes again!" Butch added.

Suddenly Mojo stepped into their room as the boys lay on their bed tired from Him's lair.

"Boys! You'll never believe what Him gave me! I've been having trouble getting a few stains from your clothing so Him let me borrow some of his detergent to which I will use to remove a few stains from your clothing which I have washed for said resaon." Mojo said.

The boys stood up in surprise.

"Did you separate the colors?" Boomer asked.

"What? Why? I never separate your clothes." Mojo replied.

"Noooo!" the boys cried in unison.


	20. Bricksick

It was another beautiful day in Townsville. The children of the city were off to get their education at Pokey Oaks. The Rowdyruff boys were no different; however, today _was _different.

"Wait, where's Brick?" Buttercup asked suspiciously as the the two younger brothers casually walked in.

"Who wants to know?" Butch snapped.

"Yeah! Mind your own business you dumb girls!" Boomer added.

The Powerpuff girls only glared angrily at Boomer and Butch.

"Tell us where he is!" Blossom commanded.

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess if you _really_ wanna know, he's sick today," Butch said.

"Oh, well that's rather unfortunate," Bubbles said innocently.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup shouted.

"Alright class, take your seats, we're going to start our lesson today." Ms. Keane said walking to the front of the room.

"I don't like the sound of this," Blossom said curiously.

"But I thought you liked school," Bubbles replied.

"Bubbles, not that! Brick being sick. Something about that doesn't sound right!" She whispered loudly.

"Oh relax, it just means you get to take a break today; you have nothing to worry about." Buttercup reassured.

"Nothing to worry about?" Blossom repeated quizically.

"Yeah, with Brick out of the way, you don't really have anything to do today, just do whatever." Buttercup responded.

"I don't know," Blossom said rubbing her chin.

_Beep beep beep_

"Girls! The hotline!" Blossom shouted.

"Where do you think you're going!" Butch yelled at the girls.

"Don't worry about it Blossom, stay here and go do your nerd stuff, we'll handle this!" Buttercup said to her older sister.

"What?" Blossom said in shock. "You guys just can't leave me here!"

"Will you relax! Besides, the only people we have to worry about is Butch and Boomer!" Buttercup said pointing at the two Rowdyruff boys.

"We'll make you eat those words-" Boomer started.

"Boomer, shut up." Butch interrupted cross armed.

The two boys quickly flew out of the school to aid in whatever villainry was going on in Townsville. Buttercup and Bubbles quickly followed.

"Great, _now_ what am I supposed to do today," Blossom thought putting her elbows on the desk and her head in her palms. "Well, I guess I can focus 100% on school today," she added with a smile.

"Alright class, we're going to play a game today. We're going to play a mathematic flash card game. Whoever gets the most points wins! Who wants to go first?" Ms. Keane said excitedly.

Hands immediately shot in the air. Children waved and flailed their arms with excitement.

"Oh! Ms. Keane! Pick me! Pick me!" Blossom exclaimed frantically moving her arm.

"How about Blossom!" Ms. Keane announced.

"Yes!" Blossom exclaimed. "Alright! Which one of you wants to go against me!" she said confidently with her hands on her hips.

"Well? Anyone?" Ms. Keane said looking around the unmotivated room.

"Oh c'mon! Doesn't anyone wanna play against me? Anyone?" Blossom said growing disappointed as she looked around the room.

"Sorry Blossom, maybe next time." Ms. Keane said as Blossom sunk in her seat.

Blossom sighed, "I can't fight crime, I can't play academic games in school, I can't do anything today! This is crazy."

_Meanwhile in Mojo's observatory_

"Hmph! I can't fight the forces of good, I can't go to school, I can't do anything today! This is crazy! Why do _I_ always get sick!" Brick angrily exclaimed sitting in bed with a thermometer in his mouth.

"So what's the big deal, you're home, relax, go to sleep. At least you're not at _Him's_ place." Mojo said delivering a tray of hot soup. "Don't forget to take your acetaminophen."

"Hmph!" Brick grunted.

_Back at Pokey Oaks_

The two Rowdyruff boys and Bubbles and Buttercup were finally back after a long battle. The school day was almost over.

"So Blossom, how was your break?" Bubbles asked.

"Hmph!" Blossom grunted burrying her face in her arms on the desk.

"Hey! You two!" Blossom shouted at Brick's younger brothers.

"What do you want, _pinky_!" Butch shouted.

"Y'know what! I bet your brother isn't even sick!" Blossom snapped.

"What?" the two brothers asked simultaneously.

"Yeah! I bet he's just cutting school today! He's probably at home plotting some evil scheme against us isn't he?" Blossom shouted.

"Um, I'm pretty sure he's sick today," Boomer replied confused.

"_Sure_ he's sick!" Blossom yelled cross armed.

"Ms. Keane! Blossom is being mean to the sickly!" Boomer shouted raising his hand.

Blossom grunted, "He's not sick!"

"Blossom, I received a phone call from Mojo this morning, from his description, he sounds pretty sick." Ms. Keane said.

"They're lying!" Blossom interrupted.

"Speaking of Brick, who wants to give Brick his homework? How about you boys?" Ms. Keane said to Boomer and Butch.

"I'll do it!" Blossom shouted.

"What?" Blossom's sister's and Brick's brother's as well as Ms. Keane shouted simultaneously.

"You really are a dumb girl; aren't you forgetting that _we_ live with him?" Butch snapped.

"I wanna see for certain that he's sick!" Blossom argued.

"Look, he's _really_ sick! We're not lying!" Boomer added.

"I don't care!" Blossom yelled. "Give me that!" she commanded snatching the books and homework from Butch's arms. She rushed out of the classroom and to Mojo's volcanic observatory.

"Blossom! Where are you going? School isn't over yet!" Ms. Keane shouted from the school's doorway.

_Rrrrring_

"Oh, now it is, nevermind. Alright class, I'll see you tomorrow!" Ms. Keane said cheerfully waving goodbye to children running out of the room.

Butch and Boomer quickly followed after Blossom and finally caught up with her.

"Should we go after them?" Bubbles asked.

"Eh, I have a feeling we should just stay out of this," Buttercup responded.

"Look, you, you are not allowed in our house!" Butch shouted at Blossom. She only ignored them and flew quicker. As she neared the observatory she flew straight through the roof and into the Rowdyruff room.

"How dare you!" Blossom shouted at the sickly Brick.

"What the! Hey! You're not allowed in here!" Brick shouted. "Get out of here!"

"How dare you cut school and leave me with nothing to do!" Blossom angrily yelled throwing the books and homework towards the wall.

"Are you crazy?" Brick replied furiously. "Isn't it obvious that I'm unwell?"

"What are you plotting!" Blossom said squinting.

"Nothing!" Brick responded sitting in his bed. "Here, look! See this thermometer?" he said holding out his thermometer, "What does it say?"

"153? That's impossible! That thermometer is a lie!" Blossom shouted. "Give me your forehead!"

"What? Get away from me you crazy freak!" Brick shouted. "Mojo!"

Mojo quickly ran towrads the room.

"What? What's going on?" he asked frantically.

"Get this dumb girl out of here!" Brick said pulling his blanket over his face.

At that instant Blossom instantly glared an angry glare at Mojo.

"Uh, I'll just stay over here," Mojo said nervously backing away.

Mojo slowly walked back calmly into the hall where he met Boomer and Butch there.

"Hey, dad," Boomer said getting Mojo's attention.

"Yes?" Mojo asked.

"What's going on?" Boomer said confused.

Mojo laughed, "Isn't it obvious boys?"

"What?" Butch and Boomer said simultaneously.

"Blossom-" Mojo started

"Uh huh."

"And your brother Brick-"

"Yeah?" the boys asked anxiously

"Are psycho maniacs!" Mojo said continuing his laughter. The two brothers only gave Mojo a disappointed look.

"Err, we probably should just stay out of this one," Boomer said slowly backing away.

"Yeah, let's go," Butch agreed.

_Back in the Rowdyruff Room_

"Look, you! I'm not going anywhere until you admit to your act of truency!" Blossom threatened.

"Go ahead you crazy freak!" Brick said calling on her bluff.

"I'm serious!" Blossom said putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright then! See if I care!" Brick said pulling the blankets over his face once again.

Butch and Boomer were quietly listening in behind their door.

"I thought we were staying out of this one," Boomer whispered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't spy on them," Butch said with a devilish smile.

"She's not really gonna stay here is she!" Boomer whispered loudly.

"Shut up! She'll hear you!" Butch quietly shouted.

Blossom and Brick remained in the room staring each other down. Blossom stood in front of the boys' bed with her hands on her hips. She squited suspiciously at the oldest Rowdyruff. Brick just sat there growing angrier and more annoyed.

"What is wrong with you!" Brick said finally breaking the silence. "I've had it with you!"

Brick took his hot soup and threw it at Blossom. She gasped and quickly dodged it.

"Ha! I knew you weren't sick!" Blossom shouted looking at the fallen soup bowl.

A battle between Blossom and Brick broke out. Brick tried to laser beam her but she dodged each shot quickly. Blossom quickly dove in for a punch but she missed. Instead of trying to fight her, Brick tried to just dodge her attacks as he was sickly and tired.

"You're not even going to fight?" Blossom shouted.

"No! Because I'm sick you dumb girl!" Brick snapped. However, he couldn't take it anymore. He conjured up as much energy as he could to put up a fight.

Butch and Boomer were still waiting behind the door.

"Hm, it's around dinner time, should we feed her?" Boomer asked. Butch only glared angrily at the suggestion.

Meanwhile in the room, Brick and Blossom exchanged in swift kicks and violent punches.

"If you're so sick maybe you should try cooling off!" Blossom shouted as she blew her ice breath at him.

Brick ran on the wall as he dodged each icy attack which slowly destroyed the wall. He quickly ran behind a piece of furniture to try to regain some energy. He panted and tried to catch his breath; he soon noticed something with each heavy breath. In a sudden sigh, sparks of fire came from his breath.

"What the, I have fire breath? Hey! I have a fire breath! Sweet, a new power!" Brick thought.

Blossom was quickly flying his way. She took a deep breath and breathed out ice. Brick stood in front of her and breathed out fired. Blossom was a little taken back by Brick's new surprising power.

"What? When did you get fire breath?" Blossom asked annoyed.

"Get out of here!" Brick only yelled.

The battle between fire and ice waged on until both Brick and Blossom were extremely exhausted. Brick laid on the bed while Blossom laid on the floor. They were both out breath and could barely stand. Suddenly, Mojo and the two brothers crept in.

"Uh, we just wanted, uh, to make sure everything was okay." Mojo said peering on the edge of the door.

"Get this psycho maniac out of here!" Brick yelled.

"Told you!" Mojo said smirking at his sons.

"Hm, I guess dad was right," Boomer said smiling. Butch only rolled his eyes.

Blossom finally got up.

"Forget it! This isn't worth it! I'm going home!" Blossom said slowly walking to the edge of room and flying out of a destroyed wall.

Boomer quickly flew towards the wall. "Does this mean you don't want any dinner?" he shouted out the wall. Brick, Mojo, and Butch only glared.

"_Finally_." Brick said collapsing on the bed and going to sleep.

_The next day_.

Brick was finally well enough to go back to school.

"Hey, where's Blossom?" Butch snapped at the two younger Powerpuff girls walking in.

"Well, she's sick because of your dumb brother!" Buttercup shouted pointing, "Hey, where'd he go?"

_In the Powerpuff room_

Blossom lay in bed with her head underneath a pillow. Suddenly, Brick burst through the roof.

Blossom raised her head, "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"Me? What about you?" Brick said pointing at her.

"I live here! And I'm not feeling so well!" she said with a cough.

"Yeah, whatever little miss truency, you were fine yesterday! Don't gimme that!" Brick yelled throwing his books against the wall.

"Get out of here you psycho maniac!" Blossom shouted.


	21. The Old Switcherdeux

It was a beautiful normal day in Townsville, which had Him feeling bored. Him was watching over the town through many different screens in his lair. He caught sight of his boys and the Powerpuff girls in combat once again. Suddenly an eerie smile grew on Him's face.

Later that night, a red foggy mist surrounded the boys' room. Him was visiting his children as they slept.

"Sorry boys, but I need some entertainment," Him said silently breaking into laughter as he waved a supernatural claw over the Rowdyruff boys. He then vanished into the mist as he continued to laugh.

Sunlight finally broke into Townsville and a new day began.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" a scream broke out in the Powerpuff girl room.

"Guys! Guys! Wake up right now!" the oldest said.

"What?" the two younger siblings yelled.

The two finally saw what was going on and both yelled out simultaneously.

"Brick! What the heck are we doing in the Powerpuff girls' bodies?" Butch asked angrily as Buttercup.

"How should I know!" Brick responded in Blossom's body.

"Does that mean that the Powerpuff girls are-" Boomer asked in a panic.

_In the Rowdyruff Room_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the girls screamed in their counterpart bodies.

"Wh-what happened?" Blossom cried out.

"Blossom, Buttercup-" Bubbles said with quivering lips to her sisters in Brick and Butch's bodies.

"What?" the two sisters said annoyed at the situation.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Bubbles cried with watery eyes.

"So just go," Blossom said with her hands on her hips. Bubbles just sat there silently in Boomer's body.

"Look, you just- you go and- ugh, c'mon Bubbles lets go," Buttercup said slapping her forehead as her and Bubbles walked towards the bathroom.

_In the Powerpuff Room_

"We don't have to really wear this stuff do we?" Boomer asked anxiously.

"Ugh, I kinda don't wanna move, this is gross," Butch added.

"Don't worry guys, I have a plan. However, in order for it to work, we have to carry on like the Powerpuff girls." Brick replied. "It can't be _that_ hard being dumb girls, can it?"

Boomer sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"C'mon, let's try to get ready." Brick said with hope.

The boys slowly walked into the girls' bathroom. They carefully peered over the edge of the door.

"Is it safe?" Boomer asked.

"I-I think so," Brick said rubbing his chin.

Butch grunted, "Just open it already!" he said throwing open the door.

The boys looked around the girlish bathroom. There was a set of three mirrors and sinks. A long vanity was covered with hair brushes, ribbons, toys, and hair products. The boys only looked at each other with confusion.

"What is all this junk?" Butch asked holding up a jar of hair product.

"It kinda looks like the stuff Him's always telling me not to eat," Boomer added.

"Maybe it gives them extra powers," Butch replied.

"Whatever, just see if it has instructions!" Brick snapped.

"It's hair mousse," Boomer said, "that poor animal."

Butch and Brick only glared at each other annoyed at their brother hugging the jar. The boys picked up brushes and tried combing their hair.

"This can't be too hard," Brick said. As he stroked Blossom's hair, he found it to be a difficult task afterall. "Ugh, it's stuck! Guys get it off!" he exclaimed tugging at the brush stuck in a knot.

"This mousse is trying to eat me!" Boomer exclaimed with his hands stuck on his head from the sticky pink mousse.

"Ugh, why would anyone wanna torture themselves like this every morning!" Butch exclaimed trying to get the brush out of Blossom's hair. "Those girls are crazy!"

_In the Rowdyruff Room_

"Bubbles! How could you miss!" Buttercup said walking back into the room from the bathroom with Bubbles.

"Alright girls, I think we should get ready for the day," Blossom commanded.

"Yep," Buttercup said standing still and feeling awkward.

"Uh huh," Bubbles added just as awkward.

"Let's go look for something clean to wear," Blossom said looking around the room.

The girls looked around the messy room and saw piles of clothes, dishes, saucers, cups, and bags of food scattered around the room.

"Ew," Bubbles exclaimed, "Eep! A cockroach!"

"Get over yourself Bubbles, you've already eaten one," Buttercup remarked.

"Um, okay, just try and guess which clothes are clean," Blossom said picking up a red sweater from the ground.

"I hate this!" Bubbles exclaimed.

The girls changed disgustedly into clothes they found on the floor.

"I feel dirty," Bubbles added.

"I know, I know, but just hang in there, I got a plan!" Blossom replied. She then picked up one of Brick's hats. "When was the last time you think he washed this?" she said examinig the hat, "You think he's got lice?"

"Eew," the girls said with disgusted faces.

_In the Powerpuff Room_

"So what's your plan, leader boy?" Butch asked.

"I figured this would be a good time to snoop around and see what plans they have for taking us down," Brick replied.

"Or, we can ruin their reputation," Butch said.

"Errm, no, I think finding out their evil plans of good would be an easier and better idea," Brick told his brothers.

_Beep beep beep_

"What is that?" Boomer asked.

"It's the girls' hotline phone!" Brick yelled. He then cleared his throat and tried to sound like Blossom, "Hello?"

"Powerpuff girls!" the mayor cried over the phone! "The city needs your help! Mojojo is destroying the town!"

The boys' eyes widened with shock.

"Uh, we'll be right on it, mayor," Brick replied with hesitation as he hung up the phone.

"We can't fight dad!" Butch snapped.

"I know, but what else can we do?" Brick shouted.

The boys quickly flew out of the room's windows towards the town.

_In the Rowdyruff Room_

_Beep beep beep_

"Girls! The hotline phone!" Blossom commanded. She cleared her throat and lowered her voice to try to sound like Brick.

"Hello?" Blossom asked.

"Boys!" Mojo shouted. "Get over here! Now! The Powerpuff girls are coming to attack! Get your butts over here and help me now!"

"We don't really have to help Mojo do we?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, I guess we have to. If we're going to foil the boys' evil plots against us we have to make sure no one catches on that it's us," Blossom responded.

"Okaay," Buttercup and Bubbles replied annoyed.

The girls quickly flew out the room and towards the town.

"Remember, try to sound like the Rowdyruff boys," Blossom said whispering as they arrived at the scene.

"Not so fast Powerpuff girls!" Blossom commanded.

"Uh, not so fast Rowdyruff boys!" Brick exclaimed, "This is going to be awkward."

"Brick! I don't want to fight me!" Boomer whispered loudly.

"Someone do something," Blossom whispered to Buttercup.

"Ugh! Enough of this!" Buttercup exclaimed as she launched the first move. She flew towards the boys and was preparing a strong thunder clap. She readied her arms but nothing happened. "What the!"

The boys just floated in the sky looking at each other with confusion.

"Buttercup! Your powers don't work! You have to use Butch's powers!" Blossom shouted quietly. "We'll have to do this with traditional combat!" she exclaimed.

The girls charged and the boys charged back. Punches and kicks were thrown. The children rapidly flew around town chasing each other down.

"Are you done yet, Mojo!" Blossom shouted at the evil monkey.

"Almost! Just let me destroy the mayor's precious city hall!" he replied in a giant robot. Finally Mojo pointed a giant ray at the city hall and vaporized it. Feeling proud of his accomplishment, he headed back to his observatory.

"That was embarassing!" Brick cried as the boys flew their own way away from the scene. "C'mon, let's go home and snoop around the Professor's lab.

"Hey girls!" a voice shouted from below as they reached the Powerpuff lawn. It was the girls' friend Robin.

"What do you want you dumb girl?" Butch snapped. Quickly, Brick hit his younger brother in abdomen to remind him of their mission.

"Hey, um, uh, you," Boomer waved not knowing her name.

"C'mon girls! You promised you'd play with me today at my house, remember?" Robin reminded.

"Uh, um, yeah." Brick responded nervously.

Robin then grabbed Bubbles's arm and walked them into her home.

"Brick! She's touching me!" Boomer wailed.

When they finally arrived in Robin's room, they were disgusted by the array of girlish things they may have to do.

"I figured we could have a tea party first, and then play dress up," Robin said cheerfully.

The boys only expressed a nauseated face.

_Back at the Rowdyruff Room_

"Alright girls, spread out and find anything you can!" Blossom commanded.

"Right!" her sisters replied.

At that instant, the ground shook and the world around them turned dark. A red mist blanketed the room.

"Him!" the girls said together.

"Hello boys! Or should I say _girls_." Him laughed.

"Him! What've you done to us!" Buttercup shouted.

"Isn't it obvious? I switched your bodies!"

"Why! What evil plots are you scheming now?" Blossom yelled.

_Back in Robin's Room_

The boys were wearing hats and boas and sitting around a small table playing tea party.

"Make it stop, Brick!" Boomer wailed.

"So girls," Robin said leaning in, "Are there any boys you like in school?" she giggled.

The boys were taken back at the question and felt extremely awkward and appalled.

"Y'know, those Rowdyruff Boys are always so mean to you and always pick on you, I think they secretly _like_ you," she giggled again.

The boys felt extremely disgusted. "Eeew! No way! Stop it, why would you say that! That would never happen! Yuck!" the boys cried out with nauseated and angry expressions.

"Okay, okay, relax, I was just joking!" Robin said nervously, "Uh, more tea Buttercup?" Butch only grunted.

"All we have to do is deal with her, and when this horrific ordeal is over, we can steal their plans, okay guys?" Brick said whispering to his still disgusted brothers.

_Back in the Rowdyruff Room_

"Put us back to normal, Him!" Bubbles cried.

At that moment, the girls attacked the evil being. They ferociously punched and kicked Him, but he only laughed at the ordeal.

"Stop laughing!" Blossom shouted, "This isn't funny!"

However, Him only laughed. "Okay, okay, this is too much," Him said clutching his stomach, "I can't take it anymore," he wailed in hysterics.

"Huh?" the girls said with a confused expression.

"Alright, alright, I'll change you back!" Him said slapping the floor in laughter.

"Good!" The girls said together.

"But why'd you do it, Him!" Blossom asked suspiciously. "What evil satisfaction have you satisfied through this crazy ordeal!"

"You want to know?" Him asked with a toughness in his voice. "You _really_ want to know?" he asked growing more furious in tone.

"Uh," the girls said on their guard.

"I was bored." Him said calmly bursting into laughter once again.

The girls only looked at each other with confusion.

With a swift wave of his claw, a red mist surrounded Townsville and a burst of light exploded. The girls were back in their bodies in Robin's room and the boys were in their room.

"Phew, glad that's over." Blossom said.

"Get that thing away from me, Robin!" Buttercup shouted at their giggling friend.

The boys were lying on their bed.

"Good plan, leader boy," Butch exclaimed.

"Shut up," Brick said exhausted.

"Never. Again." Boomer said clutching his knees.


	22. Sibling Strife

It was a gorgeous and average day in Townsville as the city was under attacked by a giant Powerpuff girls were on their way to save the day, but the Rowdyruff Boys were quickly on their way as well.

"Girls, focus on the monster, the faster we run this thing out of Townsville, the faster we can get rid of the boys!" Blossom commanded.

"Right!" the two younger sister agreed.

The girls charged at the giant monster in an orderly and strategic fashion.

"Alright guys, if we charge at a distance, we can probably get those girls in one hit versus charging individually!" Brick said confidently.

"What? That's not gonna work!" Butch snapped.

"Yeah it will! Just listen to me!" Brick yelled.

"Psh, forget that!" Butch shouted flying towards the girls.

As the Powerpuff girls were finishing up with the monster, Butch swiftly attacked Buttercup. He punched her right on and she rapidly fell onto the streets. However, Blossom and Bubbles were quick to attack Butch right back using their laser eyes. He then fell to the ground as well. Buttercup quickly got back up and bombarded Butch with repetitive punches to his abdomen. Luckily, Brick and Boomer came to his rescue.

"Are you alright?" Brick asked angrily.

"Yeah, I-" Butch said rubbing his head.

"Well how about now?" Brick said interrupting him as he smacked his younger brother's head.

"Why'd you do that for you jerk!" Butch snapped angrily.

"For not listening to me when I give you orders!" Brick responded furiously.

The boys carried on arguing while the girls finished defeating the monster.

"Alright girls! Job well done!" Blossom said to her sisters as they high fived and flew away.

"Um, guys! The monster's dead now!" Boomer said interrupting his two brothers feeling annoyed.

"See what you did!" Butch and Brick said simultaneously as they pointed at each other.

"C'mon lets go home," Brick said angrily.

Butch and Brick could barely contain their anger on the flight home.

"Hmph! I can't believe you, Butch. You're such an idiot." Brick said to his younger brother in an aggrevated manner as he flew ahead.

Butch grew enraged and quickly laser beamed his older brother from a distance. Brick stopped in his flight and regained himself.

"That's it," Brick said. He charged at his younger brother and kicked him in the head. The impact flung Butch a great distance. Brick than flew towards Butch once again and finished the job with his laser eyes which flung him further. Butch crashed through a few buildings until the impact was slowed and finally stopped.

Butch was more furious than ever. He clenched his teeth and charged at Brick like a bullet. He grabbed Brick and threw him onto the street. The impact created a large crater. He then picked Brick up by his sweater collar and punched him farther than the eye could see. Butch quickly flew towards Brick's direction and grabbed his ankle. He spun him around and threw him back towards the town. Brick quickly awakened and rubbed his head. Smoke, dust, and debris filled the impact site. When the debris cleared, Brick was standing there rubbing dust and smoke off his shirt and his face. He clenched his teeth and squinted his eyes. Brick and Butch continued violently beating each other all the way home. They plunged into the roof in a fury of fighting.

Both boys were completely breathless and on the ground. They could barely pick themselves up.

"You think you know everything!" Butch said exhausted and coughing.

"You think this is so easy?" Brick said in a similar manner.

"You're a terrible leader!" Butch snapped.

"You really think _you_ could do a better job? Do you know how much time and energy I put into planning our strategies?" Brick yelled.

"What plans and strageties? You just hit 'em!" Butch angrily retorted.

"Yeah, because that _totally_ worked today!" Brick said in a furious sarcastic manner.

Meanwhile, Boomer just stood there watching the fight. He was helpless against his older brothers bickering and arguing. He couldn't stop them or wanted to try.

_Beep beep beep_

Boomer looked out the window and saw the girls were quickly on their way to save the day. Brick and Butch's arguing shook the whole observatory and thus the their hotline phone was left unheard.

"Well, I guess, it's up to me to not save the day," Boomer sighed looking down. He quickly flew towards the scene. He found the Gang Green Gang was trying to rob a bank. The bank tellers and citizens were on the floor or with their hands in the air.

"Boomer!" their leader, Ace, said, "Glad you're here!"

"Hurry! Take what you need! I'll take care of the rest!" the youngest Rowdyruff said.

The rest of the gang quickly jumped into the bank's vault and stuffed bags with large amounts of money.

"Not so fast Gang Green Gang!" The Powerpuff girls cried.

"Wait a second, it's only Boomer!" Bubbles shouted.

"Where are your other brothers!" Blossom shouted.

Boomer only ignored the question and laser beamed them away. He then laser beamed the bank's ceiling which caused debris and dust to fall. Their surroundings become unclear and hazy. While the girls were coughing and trying to see through the dust, Boomer helped direct the Gang Green Gang through the backway of the bank.

"Hurry! Get out of here you idiots!" he yelled.

The gang quickly ran off with Townsville's money towards their wasteland hangout.

"Alright Boomer! You're not going anywhere!" Buttercup shouted.

The girls quickly chased him around the town with many attempts of knocking him out of the sky.

_Meanwhile in the Rowdyruff Room_

"You carelessly and wrecklessly endangered that monster's life!" Brick shouted as him and his younger brother regained their strength. Brick then laser beamed his brother against a wall.

"It was more than what you did today!" Butch shouted laser beaming his brother back.

The observatory shook and was slowly being destroyed by the constant fighting. Mojo quickly and furiously ran into their room to try and put an end to all their fighting.

"Will you stop it!" Mojo yelled angrily, "You're destroying the whole observatory with your idiotic and constant bickering and fighting!"

"Butch started it!" Brick said pointing at his younger brother. Butch only charged and punched Brick in the face. "You're gonna pay for that," Brick said with an anry glare as he clenched his teeth.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Mojo said screaming at the top of his lungs. He managed to separate his boys from fighting each other by standing between them and firmly holding their arms. "You boys will solve this problem right now!" He then roughly let go of his boys' arms.

"Fine! You want a solution? Then here!" Brick yelled throwing his hat on the floor, "You be leader!" Brick then quickly flew out of the ruined room.

_Back in Townsville_

"Come back here!" Blossom commanded as they chased Boomer around the whole city. Boomer quickly flew faster in a panic. The girls tried to use their laser beam eyes to slow him down. However, he was nervously able to dodge each one. The four children flew under bridges, through subways, and swerved through buildings. Eventually they flew towards Townsville's forest. Boomer hid in an obscure tree and lost the girls.

"You think you can hide, but we'll find you!" Buttercup shouted as they flew back home. Boomer remained in his hiding spot panting and sweating. He checked to see if they were gone before quickly flying home.

_Back in the Rowdyruff Room_

"Hmph, it's about time," Butch grunted throwing Brick's hat across the room.

"Hey guys- guys? Butch, where's Brick?" Boomer said flying into the room still out of breath.

"Who?" Butch snapped as Boomer saw Brick's slewn hat. "I don't think I know anyone named Brick." Butch said angrily walking away.

Night finally fell on Townsville but Brick had still not returned home. Boomer waited by the window looking out at the town and waiting for a red streak to zoom across the sky towards home.

"Will you go to bed already." Butch said cross armed sitting in bed.

"But-"

"He's not coming back! Go to bed!"

Boomer yawned and slowly walked to bed with his head down.

In Him's lair, Brick was clutching his knees as he sat on Him's couch.

"Brick go to sleep!" Him shouted.

Brick was silent for the night. He floated slowly towards a cloud bed that he and his brothers always shared. In passing, he saw a screen of Townsville among the many floating screens in Him's lair, specifically the boys' room.

"Him! Are you crazy? You spy on us?" Brick said crossing his arms.

"What? All parents do it!" Him responded. Brick only rolled his eyes. He saw his younger brothers geting ready to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Brick, wherever you are," Boomer said burrying his face in a pillow.

"Just forget him and go to sleep," Butch said yawning and going to bed.

Brick's sentiment was quickly turned to anger. He then punched the screen and went to sleep in the cloud bed.

The next day at school was bitter. As Butch and Boomer landed outside of the school, Brick landed as well. The two older brothers only stared each other down until they walked into the classroom. The two sat across each other from the room as far away as possible. Boomer just sat in a lonely table in the middle.

"Girls, this could be our chance to take down the Rowdyruff boys," Blossom said whispering to her sisters. "Without Butch and Brick, Boomer is completely defenseless. We got them beat, girls!"

_Beep beep beep_

"The hotline phone! Let's go!" Blossom commanded to her sisters. They quickly flew through the school's ceiling to stop crime.

Boomer slowly stood up. He looked at his two brothers sitting on opposite sides of the room. They were silent and refused to look at each other. All they could focus on was their anger. Boomer looked back and fourth as Brick and Butch remained unmoved. He sighed and made his way towards town. When Boomer finally made it towards the town, the crime was already stopped and Mojo was already thrown in jail.

"Mojo!" Boomer said crashing through Townsville's jail and breaking their father out.

"Boomer? Whare are your two other idiot brothers?" Mojo said as he was being carried away by Boomer to their volcanic observatory.

"They're still not talking to each other." the youngest responded.

"This needs to end, crime is suffering and quite frankly it's getting on my nerves."

"But what are we suppsed to do? They won't look at each other or talk to each other or stand being near each other."

"Well Boomer, I've observed the Powerpuff girls bickering and fighting many many times. And if my knowledge of their bickering and fighting serves me correctly, you're going to have to take a fall." Mojo said squinting his eyes. Boomer's eyes widened in shock. "Alright, here's the plan," Mojo said as he and Mojo huddled.

The next day, Mojo and Boomer carried out their plan. The evil monkey built a giant fighting robot and unleashed it onto the town. As planned, the Powerpuff girls quickly flew to the town to stop it as Boomer raced there as well. The girls quickly destroyed the monster right before Boomer arrived on the scene.

"You're too late to help this robot!" Bubbles yelled.

"Get him girls!" Blossom commanded.

They once again raced through the town, but not for long.

"_You're going to have to take a fall_," Boomer rememberd Mojo's words as he slowed down in flight. Buttercup quickly punched him directly. Boomer didn't fight back and he was captured easily.

"See girls! I told you we'd get him!" Blossom said confidently. The girls took him to the Professor's lab as they locked him in another containment unit.

"So what should we do with him?" Bubbles asked.

"Professor! Get the Antidote X!" Blossom commanded.

Boomer's eyes quickly widened, "_Mojo's plan better work_." he gulped and thought to himself nervously shaking.

"Mojo? I'm here, what did you want!" Butch said as he was called in by their father to Mojo's lab. "Hey! What is he doing here!" he snapped pointing at Brick.

"What's the big idea, Mojo!" Brick responded angrily.

"I've had it with you two! Why haven't you been helping crime?" Mojo yelled furiously. Both brothers ignored their father, they were both ready to use their laser beam eyes against each other until Mojo stopped them. "You two are not going to destroy my observatory again, thus having cost me many dollars in expenses and repairs. Do you two know where Boomer is?"

Brick and Butch's eyes widened in shock as they remembered their brother.

"Where is Boomer?" Brick asked.

"I bet he's been caught by those Powerpuff girls and therefore in a great amount of trouble. You two need to work together and get him back before something terrible happens!"

"I'm not working with that psycho maniac." Butch said crossing his arms.

"I don't need you to save Boomer!" Brick snapped.

"For every minute you argue, your brother is one minute closer to total destruction!" Mojo reminded them growing impatient.

"Whatever," Butch grunted. The boys stared each other down once again. They charged at each other once again until Mojo finally had it.

The evil monkey yelled at the top of his lungs, "What are you? _Girls_?" The two brothers were taken back at Mojo's statement.

"What did you say?" they said angrily and simultaneously.

"_Girls_! Girls as in the way you two are behaving! You two with your constant bickering and arguing is similar to the matter of those bratty Powerpuff girls. You two are so extraneously dramatic! Why don't you two just hit each other and get over it like _real _men! This quarrel should have been over within five minutes of the orignal quarrel!"Mojo said out of breath. The two older brothers looked at each other with a smirk and a nod and a silent agreement was made to help save their brother.

_Back at the Professor's lab_

"This will only hurt for a second," Blossom said as she held an injection of Antidote X. The girls slowly made their way at the anxious Boomer when there was a sudden crash through the lab.

"Not so fast, Powerpuff girls!" Brick commanded as dust and debris cleared.

"It's the Rowdyruff Boys!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Brick and Butch stamped on the floor with a powerful step that caused the room to shake and the ground to break.

"Girls! My lab!" the Professor cried.

"Bubbles! Get the Professor out of here!" Blossom exclaimed. Bubbles carrid the professor out of the lab and out of the house to a safer distance.

"Where's Boomer?" Butch asked clenching his teeth.

"Guys!" Boomer wailed from a distance.

"Let go of our brother," Brick threatened with squinting eyes. Blossom only stared back with furious squinting eyes.

At that instant, Brick took a deep breath and breathed fire.

"Oh no! They're gonna burn down the whole house!" Buttercup cried.

The lab was covered with smoke and fire. As the girls breathed in the fire they started to cough and have a difficult time breathing. Taking advantage of the unclear surroundings, Butch destroyed the containment unit and free'd their brother.

Blossom quickly reacted by using her ice breath before the flames spread wildly to the rest of the house. By the time the fire was put out, the boys were gone.

"Shoot, we'll get 'em next time." Blossom said looking around the lab.

As the boys were flying back home, Butch and Brick reconciled their differences.

"Y'know Butch, Mojos right," Brick said. "We shouldn't fight like that, it's dumb and girly. I should've anticipated your anarchist behavior and worked my plan around it."

"Yeah, seriously, leader boy." Butch sneered.

Brick gave him an angry glare, but it was broken when he started laughing, Butch and Boomer followed in laughter as well.

"I can't believe Mojo's plan worked!" Boomer shouted interrupting.


	23. A Career to Remember

Townsville was sunny and beautiful. The day was an average day like no other. However, today was career day; all the children brought their parents in for school. As the day started, parents and children were shuffling into Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Three crime-fighting super heroines and a trio of villains were no different.

As the children were settling in, the door burst open.

"Sorry we're late Ms. Keane!" Brick said panting.

"We had to make a pit stop in a parallel dimension," Boomer added just as out of breath as his brother.

"Sure thing, glad you could make it," Ms. Keane said joyfully walking to the front of the class from her desk.

The boys and Mojo walked in taking a seat at a small round desk. Suddenly, the room turned dark and the air grew misty. The sky turned red and a swirling vortex ripped from the sky; it was Him. With his arms extended and his knee bent, he delicately yet dramatically floated down to an empty seat by the boys. Him started to giggle.

"Sorry we're late Ms. Keane," Him said in a calm excited voice.

"We wouldn't be late if it weren't for you!" Mojo said with crossed arms as he interrupted Him.

"Cool it, monkey boy!" Him answered back enraged.

The entire class stared blankly at the villainous family as the boys only sunk slowly into their seats in embarassment.

Finally, Ms. Keane gathered the class's attention once again.

"Alrighty class, today, we're going to do something different for career day. Instead of sitting in class and listening to what the respectable adults of Townsville have to say, we're going to pair up and spend time with them in what they would be doing in a regular basis," Ms. Keane said calmly with her hands behind her back.

"But Ms. Keane!" Blossom exclaimed with her hand in the air, "Him and Mojo are evil!"

"Yeah!" Bubbles and Buttercup added in agreement.

"Oh, girls," Ms. Keane replied, "it's only for a day, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Okaaay," the girls whined in unison.

"So class, to make it fair and to make sure every student gets paired up with an adult, we've asked some kind people to graciously donate their time for our little career day," Ms. Keane said gesturing to some of the extra citizens of Townsville in the room. In addition to the parents, the mayor, Ms. Bellum, and several others were there. "I myself have included my name in career day, one of you will also get to spend time with me as well."

"Oh no!" Blossom whispered loudly to her sisters, "The mayor is here! That means we _absolutely_ cannot let any of the Rowdyruff boys pick his name out of that hat!"

Ms. Keane passed around a hat that had the names of parents and citizens of Townsville on little folded pieces of paper. Each student was to pick a name out of the hat at random and that would be the adult they were to spend time with for the day.

"And children," Ms. Keane said wisely, "when you pick out of this hat, you _must_ close your eyes and wear this blindfold. That means _no_ super vision!" The girls grunted and crossed their arms on the desk.

One by one, children started to pick names out of the hat. As each child opened up the little piece of folded paper, they excitedly shouted the prospective adult. It finally came time for the girls to pick out their pieces of paper.

"I got-" Bubbles started excitedly, "Him?" she then shouted shifting to disgust.

"Oh how delightful!" Him exclaimed with a devious smile. He then gracefully leaped towards Bubbles's side, "You and I are going to have so much fun, _Bubbles_" he said pinching her cheak in a teasing manner.

Buttercup smirked and teased her younger sister, "Ha! I bet I get someone cool like-" Buttercup said confidently unfolding the piece of paper, "Mojo? Yuck!" she said furiously crumpling the paper and throwing it to the ground.

Mojo slowly walked over to Buttercup's side. "Alright, which one of you little brats am I stuck babysitting today?" he asked cross armed and annoyed. He looked down at the disgruntled green Powerpuff.

"Hmph!" Buttercup grunted.

"I guess it's you," Mojo said with the same enthusiasm.

"Well, looks like it's up to you to try to get the mayor, Blossom," Bubbles said mournfully.

"Right," she said blindfolded and sticking her hand into the hat. She shuffled through the little pieces of paper until she grabbed one in which she felt confident in. "This one has to be the mayor!" she exclaimed. She opened up the paper and her face was neither pleased nor displeased, "Hm, I got Ms. Bellum; I guess that's almost like the mayor."

Ms. Bellum slowly made her way towards the oldest Powerpuff girl.

"Alright Blossom, are you ready for a long day ahead of you?" the veluptuous secretary said with one hand on her hip and the other relaxed to her side.

After finshing with the girls, Ms. Keane slowly made her way towards the Rowdyruff boys.

"Alright guys, let's try to get Mr. Morebucks and take all his money," Brick insisted silently to his brothers.

"Okay boys, same rules apply to you, _no peaking!_" Ms. Keane warned.

"Alright," they said simultaneously in a slump.

"Boomer you go first!" Butch and Brick quickly snapped.

The youngest dug his hand in the dwindling pile of small paper pieces in the hat. He took off his blind fold but didn't open the paper yet as he wanted to wait for his brothers. Butch was next, he carried on in a similar fashion to Boomer. Finally, Brick went last, he put the blindfold on and rubbed his chin. He dug into the hat until he felt confident in one and quickly picked it out. They opened up the pieces of paper together.

"Awww!" Butch and Boomer wailed- Boomer more in sadness and Butch more in disgust.

"Yes!" Brick shouted in triumph.

"I got Professor Utonium!" Boomer wailed.

"Well I got Ms. Keane!" Butch said zapping the piece of paper with his laser beams.

"Oh, uh, that's- excellent." Ms. Keane said sarcastically and nervously tugging at her shirt collar.

"Well I got the mayor!" Brick said waving his piece of paper in the air.

The class stopped in its tracks at and awed at Brick's selection. The Powerpuff girls only gasped.

"Oh no, Professor's got Boomer!" Bubbles said with worry.

"What's worse is Brick got the mayor!" Blossom retorted.

"Oh gosh, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," Professor said as beads of sweat dropped from his forehead; he pulled on his tie nervously.

"Don't worry Professor, if he gives you any trouble, we'll be there as fast as you know it!" Buttercup said reassuring her father as she punched the inside of her palm.

The Professor slowly and hesitantly made his way towards Boomer. He tilted his head and crept towards the youngest Rowdyruff until he felt he was at a close and safe distance.

"H-H-Hello, Boomer," the Professor said on his guard.

The youngest Rowdyruff only blinked at him. Slowly, a smile grew on his face.

"Hi!"

"Agh!" the Professor wailed and stepped back in reflex. "Oh, uh, hi." There was an awkward silence between the two. "Well," the Professor said breaking the silence and twidling his fingers, "I guess we should get back to- my lab."

Meanwhile, the mayor was excitedly making his way towards Brick.

"Excellent! Excellent! And what's your name, young sir?" the stumpy little man asked.

"It's Brick, sir," the oldest said confidently.

"Let's get going, we have a long day ahead of us!" the little man shuffled ahead and Brick followed behind.

"Well, let's get going Blossom," Ms. Bellum said walking towards the exit of the school. Blossom's face turned to nauseated disgust.

"We should get going as well," Him said turning towards Bubbles. The atmosphere once again turned dark. The sky was painted a dark sanguine color and a vortex tore open the sky. "Off we go!" Him exclaimed as he grabbed Bubbles's hand and quickly floated into the swirling ominous cut in the sky.

Mojo sharply turned towards Buttercup, "I guess we as well should commence in this career day commencement."

Buttercup only stared at the evil monkey with her arms crossed and in silence. "Fine!" she finally blurted out.

As students and parents were making their exit from the room, Ms. Keane blurted out one final reminder, "Remember what I told you kids earlier today, you're being graded for this assignment!" The crowded classroom finally cleared to an unorganized shuffle of scattered chairs and desks. All the students had abandoned the room except for one: Butch.

The green Rowdyruff boy was standing cross-armed and annoyed that he wasn't able to leave school. Ms. Keane stared at him blankly.

"Well, for starters, I work as an Elementary Educator here in Townsville," Ms. Keane said trying to be proper about career day.

"Gee Ms. K, I never would've figured," he said with sarcasm in the same cross-armed pose.

"How about you just straighten out the desks and chairs for me then while I grade papers?" Ms. Keane suggested.

Butch only rolled his eyes and went on doing what she had asked.

_Back at the Powerpuff Home_

"Well, Boomer, this is my home, as you know I'm sure," the Professor said fumbling for his keys to the house.

"Yep, I remember, I've only been kidnapped here like how many times," Boomer said in a calm and charming manner.

"Um, yeah," the Professor said remembering, "Ah, found them," he added joyfully as he inserted the key into the door.

The two casually walked towards the door that led to the basement which was the lab. It was still burned and in ruins from the last encounter with the Rowdyruff boys when Brick and Butch burned down the lab in order to save Boomer from the girls extracting his Chemical X.

Boomer chuckled, "Gee, this place really makes you feel all _warm _and _toasty _inside, huh Professor," he said jokingly elbowing the Professor's side.

"Um, yeah, right." Professor said displeased. _This is gonna be a long day,_ he thought to himself.

"Well, Mr. U, anything I can do around here?" Boomer said examing the place. He slowly walked towards a table of chemicals. He picked one up and stared at it. He then clumsily dropped it. The crash of the glass alarmed the Professor. "Oops," Boomer said looking at the fallen vial and back at the Professor.

"How about you-" the Professor said scratching his head and looking around for ideas, "Ah, I know, watch tv." The Professor picked up a remote and turned the television on. The Professor flipped towards the science channel. "Entertaining _and_ educational!" the Professor said in delight.

Boomer just sat at table in a slump. His happy mood shifted to a disheartening one. The Professor raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Boomer?" The youngest Rowdyruff looked up at him with a vacant expression.

"You don't think I can do anything, do you?" Boomer asked with his chin resting in his palm and his elbw on the conter. The scientist was taken back by Boomer's statement.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked. He didn't want to delve in deeper, but his fatherly nature got the best of him.

"It's because I'm not as smart as Brick, or I'm not as intimidating as Butch! No one thinks I can do anything!" The Professor only stared blankly at him.

"Oh, I'm sure you're good at something, Boomer," the Professor said.

"You're just saying that so I'll leave you alone!" Boomer retorted. "Well I'll show you! I'll show all of you!"

Boomer started by cleaning up the lab. With a swift whirring around the lab, blue streaks criss-crossed across the room and suddenly the lab was like new.

"Boomer, that's amazing!" the Professor cried out in shock. "Y'know what, why don't you help me build this new machine? You can help my by handing things to me."

"Really?" Boomer said with his eyes lighting up.

"Sure," the Professor nodded in agreement.

Slowly, the two made a new type of machine that glistened and gleamed.

"So Professor, what's the machine for?" Boomer asked innocently.

The Professor suttered, "Uh, well, it's for um, well- destroying stuff?" the Professor replied hesitantly looking at the machine's blue prints with the words printed 'Invention to Capture the Rowdyruff Boys' on it.

Suddenly the television screen shifted to a news flash: "The city is being destroyed by the evil Mojo Jojo once again!"

Boomer quickly smashed out of the Utonium home towards the town with the Professor's new invention.

_In the city of Townsville_

Mojo laughed an evil laugh of triumph. The evil monkey and Buttercup were sitting in a giant robot as they destroyed town.

"Y'know Buttercup, I think you'll find that your destructive nature and extreme susceptibility to anger could be quite _soothed_ by such activities," Mojo said to the annoyed girl.

"If you think I'm going to help you destroy the city you're crazy!" Buttercup snapped.

"It's for your grade," Mojo egged on.

"Grades shmades!" Buttercup shouted with her arms crossed.

"Do what I tell you!" Mojo burst out in rage. At that instant, Buttercup pressed a button which detonated a bomb onto the city.

Buttercup's face lit up with satisfaction as the destruction relieved her a bit. However, she kept herself composed and calm. "Well that was lame," she retorted to Mojo.

_In Him's Lair_

"So, this is your home," Bubbles said looking at the paranormal atmosphere.

"Yes, very nice and quaint. Terrible reception but nice nonetheless." Him replied.

The two made their way inside Him's home. Bubbles looked around and saw that Him's lair seemed like a normal home, however, it was blanketed in ominous darkness. The interior was highlighted with red shades from the scarlet sky outside. He had a living room of cloud furniture, a kitchen, a basement, an attic, and a few mystical rooms. One room was used to spy on Townsville. It was filled with numerous screens that watched over the city. One thing that caught Bubbles's eye was a family portrait of Him and the boys, as well as a ripped portion of Mojo.

"Him, what exactly do you _do_?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, y'know, whatever I feel like," Him said lazily lounging around in a chair, "How about we do some aerobics, _Chubbles_" the red demon said laughing maiacally and teasingly.

"Hey!" Bubbles snapped.

Him casually walked towards his television and inserted an excercise DVD.

"Oh look, Bubbles!" Him said as his eye was caught on one of the many screens spying on the city. "Mojo's trying to destroy the city! _Let's stop him so we can destroy the city_!"

Bubbles let out a whining sigh. "Okaaay," she agreed with her head down.

Bubbles and Him made their way toward the town. Him made his regular dramatic atmospheric changing entrance.

"Not so fast Mojo Jojo!" Him shouted.

"Him! what do you think you're doing! I was here first! Clearly I am the one who will be destroying the city!" Mojo snapped.

"I don't think so!" Him said as he zapped away at the town with the pointing of his claws.

Mojo was enraged. He then shot torpedos at the red demonic creature. It hit Him direclty and he crashed through the buildings. Him was furious and summoned lighting from the sky. Each lightning bolt was aimed for Mojo but Mojo quickly dodged each one.

"Buttercup!" Mojo shouted, "Get out there and destroy Him!"

"Gotchya!" Buttercup agreed.

"Bubbles, destroy Mojo _now!_" Him commanded.

She, too, quickly flew ahead ready for battle.

Slowly, the city was being destroyed. The clash of four powerful beings was just too much for the town.

The mayor's office miraculously remained in tact and overlooked the whole battle.

"Mayor! Don't you think we should do something!" Blossom asked.

"What?" the mayor asked.

"The town is being destroyed, mayor!" Ms. Bellum exclaimed.

"Well how am I supposed to know what to do! I'm not in charge, he is!" the mayor said pointing at Brick.

Brick errupted in laughter, "That's right, I am aren't I toots," he said looking at Blossom and rubbing his chin. Blossom crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Well, let's call the hotline phone, that's the procedural thing to do," Brick said in a mocking manner.

_Beep beep beep_

"Hello?" Butch said answering the hotline phone from Pokey Oaks.

"Hey, you get any word of the fight going on between Mojo and Him and those two dumb Powerpuff Girls?" Brick asked. Blossom's eyes widened as she heard her sisters were involved.

"Oh yeah, it was on the news, me and Mrs. K were watching it earlier."

"Well, I can't leave city hall because I'm the mayor and all, but are you gonna check it out?"

"Eh, nah, I kinda don't feel like it this time."

"Well, alright, Mojo and Him seem to be doing a good job of destroying the town on their own." Brick said hanging up the phone.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm saving Townsville!" Blossom cried. She quickly flew out of the mayor's office and into the scene.

"Blossom! No!" Ms. Bellum cried.

Blossom found her sisters fighting each other while Him and Mojo were in an intense battle themselves. More and more was the town being slowly destroyed.

"Mojo!" Buttercup called out, "what do I do? Me and Bubbles are evenly matched!"

"Isn't it obvious!" Mojo shouted at Buttercup.

"Take Blossom as a hostage!" Him commanded to Bubbles. The two younger sisters quickly flew to the leader of their group.

"Blossom, I need to borrow you for a second," Bubbles said grabbing her sister's arm.

"No, _I_ need to borrow her first," Buttercup snapped grabbing Blossom's other arm.

The two sisters commenced in a rough tug-of-war using their older sister.

"Give me!"

"She's mine!"

"Let go!"

"Ow! Stop it! You guys are hurting me!" Blossom grunted.

Brick was watching the whole thing from the mayor's office. He was in complete hysterics. He couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic villainry display of the Powerpuff girls.

_Beep beep beep_

"Hello?" Butch said answering the hotline phone once again.

"Butch! You gotta see this! Bubbles and Buttercup are fighting over who is going to take Blossom as their hostage! I can't breathe!" Brick said hunched over in laughter.

At that instant, Butch quickly turned the classroom television back on. He saw the odd display and burst out in laughter as well.

"They're gonna end up destroying themselves!" Brick added.

Back at the fight, Bubbles started pulling on Blossom's long hair to get a better grasp on her while Buttercup was grabbing onto her bow.

Boomer finally arrived on the scene.

"Boomer?" everyone exclaimed, whether they were at the actual scene or watching from the television.

"Boomer? What does he think he's doing?" Brick asked.

"I don't know, but this could get interesting." Butch said leaning back into a chair. Ms. Keane was napping after a long period of grading papers. "Hey Brick, y'know Ms. Keane throws away all the apples she gets from her students?"

Brick chuckled, "Wow, that's terrible, that's worse than us!"

"Hey look, Boomer has some weird machine with him," Butch interrupted.

"Boomer! What do you think you're doing! Cease this behavior immediately!" Mojo yelled.

"Give me the machine, Boomer!" Him said trying to reason with his son.

Boomer quickly whirred and zipped around Him and Mojo. The two parents followed his every move. He flew threw tight buildings and telephone wires and Him and Mojo were eventually tangled within each other and the city's surroundings.

"Whoah!" the two older brothers said simultaneously.

"That was genius! He didn't even have to do anything but fly!" Brick said over the phone to his younger brother as he observed the battle.

Boomer then pointed the machine at the Powerpuff girls. While they were distracted, he got an easy and clear shot of them. The invention the Professor built was an extension of the containment unit he built earlier to capture the Rowdyruff Boys. However, it was now in a portable gun form. Not only did it contain, but it now immobilized. He carried the girls back home in a special net containing particles from the immobilizing containment ray.

"Boomer just captured the Powerpuff girls!" Butch said in shock. Both brothers' jaws dropped and they dropped the hotline phone in unison.

The youngest brother quickly flew back to the Professor's lab.

"Boomer! I saw the whole thing!" the Professor cried.

Boomer only dropped the net that held the girls onto the lab. "And _that_ is how you capture the enemy!" He shouted; then casually flew off.

"Professor?" the girls wailed in unison.

"Yes?"

"Can you get us out of here?" they trio cried.

_The next day_

"Alright class, I have your evaluations and grades from career day," Ms. Keane said holding a pile of papers and handing it out.

"Hey, I got a B+!" Butch exclaimed in joy.

"I got an A!" Boomer replied happily. "He wrote comments! 'Boomer is a promising young man- be afraid.' Alright!"

"What did you get Brick?" the two brothers asked.

"A+, 'Brick was excellent to work with, he handled the situation in the sammer that I would, I believe he will make a great leader some day.' I like the sound of that!" Brick said confidently.

"C?" Buttercup shouted looking at her grade, "Ugh, I'd read the comments but it's too wordy for me. Whatever, I don't even care," she said cross armed and throwing the piece of paper to the ground.

"Hey, Him gave me a B," Bubbles said, "he thinks I have good listening skills."

"Well, I got an A," Blossom said.

"Well class, what did you learn from yesterday? It could be anything you thought was relevant or important, just one thing; anyone wanna volunteer?" Ms. Keane asked.

Butch immediately raised his hand. Without even being called upon, he blurted, "That you hate the apples the students give you and you throw them out!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"Butch!" Ms. Keane said as the whole class gasped.


	24. Lab Brats

Night time fell on Townsville like a blanket. The darkness slowly consumed the city and gently made it's presence known as the day went on. The faint gradient of the sunset was present on the horizon. The villains of Townsville were at a secret meeting in the lair of Mojo Jojo's volcano-top observatory. The villains were engaged in a jumble of commotion and conversation.

"Order! I will have order at my meeting!" Mojo blurt out in frustration. He captivated his participants who stared blankly at him for a few seconds and went back to conversing.

"_Shut up_!" the Rowdyruff boys yelled together. They sat cross-armed and looking around the room. The villains were silenced through intimidation. "_Dad,_" they said simultaneously signaling to him that he could finally speak.

"As you _all_ know," Mojo started with his hands behind his back stepping on top of the table from his seat, "No matter what we _do_, no matter how hard we _try_, those bratty Powerpuff girls keep saving the day! All our experiements! All our plans! All our _time_, all our _investments, _wasted!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the villains angrily agreed in unison.

"If there was only a way to test out our plans! Instead of blindly going into the fight!" Mojo continued

"Yeah!"

"If there was only a way to make improvements before they destroy our plans!"

"Yeah!"

"Well _now_, there _is_ a way," Mojo said squinting his eyes in a dark manner.

"Yea- wha?" the villains started.

"Yes, it's quite simple," Mojo said facing away from his audience, "what's the closest thing we have to beating the Powerpuff girls?"

"Uh-"

"The Rowdyruff boys!"

"Oh."

"Both the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys have similar powers: super strength, super speed, flight, you get the picture. What the boys and I have planned was to _test_ our plans on _them_. Them being the Rowdyruff boys. Basically, if the boys can foil our plans and reign victorious, then the Powerpuff girls should be able to do so as well. Thus through time, we can make the _proper_ adjustments to ensure full defeat of the Powerpuff girls! Then, _we_ shall reign victorious!" Mojo exclaimed raising his arms and clenching his fists in victory. The villains cheered at the idea.

"We don't like our time wasted!" Butch yelled.

"So your plans better be good!" Boomer added.

"Alright _losers_," Brick said pointing to the congregation of villains, "Bring it on!" he said with a devious smile.

The whole room errupted in villainous laughter as night fell deeper and deeper, darker and darker.

_The next day_

The villains were once again congreated in Mojo's observatory.

"Men! _and Princess and Sedusa_, for politcal correctness," Mojo said, "this is our newest development! A special thanks to you, Princess, for your kindly and _grand_ donation to build," Mojo started calmly growing into a triumphant roar, "The Simulatron!"

"The what?" a pink, fuzzy, oddly looking villain said scratching his head.

Mojo smacked his forehead, "I was just getting to there until you so rudely interrupted me, _Fuzzy_!"

Fuzzy looked down, "Sorry."

"Shut up, so like I was saying, The Simulatron!"

The villains looked at awe at the glistening and gleaming machine. There were two parts to Mojo's invention. The first part was a largely gridded room, around the size of a football field. The second part was a second room outside the large room. The second room had a glass window looking into the first room. This room was smaller in size, no bigger than the average dining room, it had many buttons and screens and levers. These controls surrounded the walls.

"This is the testing room," Mojo said walking the villains into the grandiose room, "This is where all the action begins!" Mojo and the gang walked out and opened the door to the smaller room. The villains and the evil monkey peeked inside as space was limited. "And this, is the control room, this is what causes the action!"

"So basically, _we _and and of you loser villains will be stuck in the testing room. Mojo is going to use those controls and buttons to create different scenarios and situations. Say, a bank robbery," Brick said medling with a few buttons and levers. Suddenly the setting of the Townsville jewelry store appeared. They were life-like, touchable holograms. The villains watched in awe as the holographic jewelry store appeared before their eyes like magic. "So say you plan to rob this here jewelry store, well, here's the setting, you got your inventions and plans or whatever, and then we stop you," Brick said finishing up. The villains once again cheered at the new evil advancement.

"Which one of you dorks think you can take us on!" Butch exclaimed in excitement.

The boys confidently stepped into the testing room excited and ready for battle. Fuzzy Lumpkins powerfully stepped up. Mojo fiddled with the buttons until the testing room started to change. The room no longer looked like a stark, gridded room. It was now Townville's bayou, or as Fuzzy like to call it, his property.

"Get off my property!" The fuzzy mess shouted as he charged for the boys with his banjo.

"Oh please," Brick said as he only crossed his arms. Boomer and Butch weren't even on their guards either. Fuzzy then hit Brick straight on with his banjo, but the oldest Rowdyruff boy remained unmoved. The banjo broke into many miniscule pieces as it broke over Brick's head as he remained cross-armed. "You'll have to do better than that," he added as he punched Fuzzy in the nose. The big pink creature went flying to the other end of the testing room. "Who's next?" he said deviously eyeing the mass of villains.

The Gang Green Gang stepped up. "Fuzzy's banjo was stupid, but take a look at these guns!" leader Ace exclaimed. The gang suddenly reached for stolen police guns from their pockets and clothing. The testing room changed into the back of an alley.

The boys once again remained casual and unthreatened. Their bullets hit them like rain drops; the boys remained unmoved.

"Booring," Butch said yawning and looking around the room.

"Shoot! We're outta bullets!" Ace said in a panic.

"Shoot? Okay!" Boomer said joyfully laser beaming the gang. The impact of the beams dragged the gang onto the floor where Fuzzy had fallen. The boys laughed in amusement and engaged in high fives.

Next in line was Sedusa. She stepped forward unintimidated. She hissed at the boys and charged with her hair.

"Laame," Butch retorted with his arms crossed as he grabbed the attacking hair. He fiercly pulled off Sedusa's hair which happened to be a wig.

"M-my hair! My _haair_!" Sedusa wailed running out of the testing room.

Suddenly the boys' eyes widened and immediately gasped. They were trying to contain their laughter as they saw the next villains walk up. The scenery changed into Townsville park. The sight of the Amoeba boys was too much and they dropped to the floor in hysterics.

They clenched their stomachs and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"A-are we winning, boss?" the smallest Amoeba boy asked.

"Oh no, please, no more!" Brick burst in hysterics.

"You can't be for real," Butch added.

"We're doing it men!" the leader of the single-celled trio exclaimed.

"Oh no, Amoeba boys, you're _defeating _us!" Boomer said sarcastically in laughter.

"Really?" the trio asked with eyes lighting up. The boys slowly picked themselves up off the floor brushing off dust and floor debris as the sound of chuckles slowly faded.

"Not!" the boys teased with devious smiles. The boys punched the Amoeba boys straight on, who like the rest of the other villains, went flying to the other side of the room.

"Enough of this _baby_ stuff!" Princess blurted from the darkness across the room. She slowly stepped towards the light in a serious and tough manner.

The boys turned towards her in surprise.

"Oh, it's just _her_," Butch retorted.

Boomer yawned and blinked slowly, "Can we just finish this already?"

"How dare you talk to me that way!" Princess furiously flew into the air. Her Powerpuff girl super suit gave her powers. She formed an energy ball within each of her hands.

The boys were finally on their guard.

"Alright guys, despite her _fake_ powers, she's still pretty easy to beat," Brick said confidently getting ready to attack.

Princess launched her energy ball at the boys but they easily dodged it.

"Too slow!" Butch smirked. He was nearing in for a kick, however, Brick already shot her down with his laser beams.

"Too easy," Brick said slyly. Princess was slowly getting up and charged once again. This time she was using only hand-to-hand combat.

A smile grew on Boomer's face, "Don't worry guys, I got this." He was easily able to match Princess's attacks. He got a clear aim at Princess's abdomen and kicked her across the room with the rest of the villains.

Princess fell roughly to the other side of the room. She slowly picked herself up, "Hmph!" she grunted.

Mojo turned the testing room off. He walked toward the pile of fallen villains. "Well, it looks like we have some work to do." The boys walked in his direction to see the damage. "So, from your analysis boys, what do you think we have in our hands?

"Um, a lot of work on our hands?" Boomer said in a joking manner as Mojo and the boys glared at him.

As the villains departed home in pain and defeat, Mojo and the boys created plans and ideas to better the villains of Townsville.

_The next day_

The villains congregated in Mojo's observatory once again.

Mojo looked at the clamoring villains, "Everyone _shut up_! Like that boys?" he said turning to his floating trio of children.

"Yep," Boomer said cheerily.

The crowd of villains looked on with silence.

"As you all know, your first attempts were unsuccessful, making it unsuccessful in our attempts to foil the girls. So my solution to these failed attempts is to make gradual and slow changes to see where we need to be."

"Yeah, yeah yeah, we get it! Bring on the weapons Mojo!" Princesss shouted impatiently.

"Yeah!" the other villains said joining in in an uproar.

"Alright, alright," Mojo grumbled annoyed.

The villains made their way to Mojo's basement where the testing room and control room were housed.

"Alright lame brains," Butch started, "Bring it on!"

Fuzzy Lumpkins started once again. He stepped up with his new and improved Banjo as the environment shifted to a destroyed street of Townsville.

"Mojo!" Brick yelled at the monkey in the testing room, "I thought you improved this junk!" He then quickly grabbed Fuzzy's banjo and smashed over the pink creature's head. He swung the neck of the banjo towards Fuzzy's abdomen and the creature went flying to the other side as he did yesterday.

"For your information boys," Mojo called back, "I _did _make improvements! That banjo was hand made out of high quality teak, one of the strongest woods in the world, so there." Mojo said crossing his arms and swinging his head away.

The rest of the villains carried on in the same manner. Mojo's minor improvements were too minor to be noticed.

Slowly but surely however, Mojo's improvements slowly made progress as the boys had to put in more and more effort to defeat the villains.

"Watch out guys, Mojo's banjo is made out of solid iron!" Brick commanded.

Fuzzy swang furiously and mindlessly at the boys. Boomer quickly caught the Banjo but was taken back by it's new weight. Then, like the other times, they flung him to the other side of the room hitting him with the banjo.

Sudusa stepped up next.

"Not so fast, Sedusa!" the boys chimed charging at her.

"How do you like my new do!" She had her hands on her hips as her hair charged at the boys.

"Gotchya!" Butch said grabbing one of the hair vines and pulling to remove the wig, "Hey! What's going on here! This is supposed to come off!" the hair started to wrap around Butch's arm and threw him onto the ground.

"It's a _permanent_ wig!" she laughed maniacally.

Brick and Boomer snuck up from behind. With a swift quick, she was down. "You okay?" they asked their fallen brother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Butch snapped sitting with his arms crossed.

"Alright boys," Princess said cutting in, "my turn!" she finished squinting and clenching her fists.

"Princess!"

"Wait!" the little girl cried, "We gotta do this right!"

"What?" the boys said scratching their heads.

The testing room changed into the Townsville jewelry store.

"Wait!" Brick said cutting her off, "Why would you be robbing a jewelry store, can't you just buy-"

"Shut up, geez, Mr. _Technical _are we?" Brick looked at her with an annoyed glare. "Oh, I also wrote a script," she said handing each boy a piece of paper. "From the beginning, Mojo!"

"We're not doing this, Princess!" Brick exclaimed.

"But it has to be _authentic_!" she complained.

"_Fine!"_

Princess started out by robbing the jewelry store. She had threatened the holographic jewelers and kidnapped customers. The boys quickly burst in.

"Not so fast, Princess!" the trio said in unison.

Birck was looking at his script, "Uh, Prepare to be stopped!"

"You won't defeat us," Boomer added awkwardly

Princess, Boomer, and Brick looked at Butch. "Say your lines!" Princess wailed.

"No!"

"Oh c'mon, we did it," Brick said.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to say _this_!" Butch said pointing at his line.

"C'mon Butch, don't be a sissy," Boomer chimed

"Yeah, you'd know a lot about that wouldn't you!"

"Guys!" Brick said getting a hold of his brothers, "We have a certain annoying brat to get out of our hair."

Butch shook in anger, "Fine! We're the _Powerpuff _girls, and you messed with the wrong _sister_, _mister_! That doesn't even make sense!" Butch yelled throwing the script on the floor and stepping on it.

Everyone in the basement chuckled.

Butch looked around the giggling room in anger, "Enough!" he charged at Princess and punched her in the stomach.

Princess easily picked herself up, "You're gonna have to try harder than that!"

The boys attacked in unison but Princess dodged each attack. Suddenly, her crown started to light up and an energy beam shot from her crown. The little girl started to laugh maniacally.

"Hurry, while she's distracted, aim for the crown!" Brick whispered to his brothers. With a quick and swift kick, they knocked her crown right off her head. They then went into a swift attack on Princess and sent her flying across the room.

Mojo turned off the testing room and the gridded stark white pattern appeared once again. The evil monkey walked into the room looking at the villains. They groaned in pain.

"We're getting their Mojo, but we're not fully there yet," Brick told their father. "Well, we're gonna go to bed, we're actually a little tired, _for once_," he said as him and his brothers yawned.

As the villains made their way home, Mojo was finally alone, or so he thought.

"Nice to see you again, Mojo," Him said ominously lazily slumping in Mojo's chair. Mojo turned around in surprise.

"Feeling a little quiet today, are we _Him_?" he asked with his arms crossed and squinting at the evil manefestation. "Where have you been! Do you not understand the opportunity you have been given to defeat the Powerpuff girls?"

Him only sat in Mojo's arm chair grinning. He rested his back on one of the arm rests and crossed his legs on the other. "I don't think you know what you're doing, _Mojo_."

The monkey raised one eye brow, "What are you talking about? I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm working with the villains of Townsville to defeat the Powerpuff girls! Alone, we are no match, but _together!_ Well, you get the picture, remember, like when we formed to become the Beat-Alls?"

"Oh, don't remind me, Mojo," he said with a yawn.

"The point is, we're going to defeat those _Powerpuff_ girls!"

"Sure. _Sure_ you're going to defeat _the Powerpuff_ girls." At that instant, Him got up and walked away. As he walked, he started to fade until he completely vanished.

Mojo tried to block out Him's words. They made him highly irritated. He decided to relax by working on improving the villains of Townsville.

The next day was no different. The villains gathered in Mojo's lair. This time, Mojo was confident that his improvements were fool-proof. As Mojo pressed a few buttons and levers in the control room, all the cold-hearted criminals of Townsville stepped into the the testing room.

"Hey!" Brick yelled on his guard, "What do you all think you're doing!" His two younger brothers saw him take on a defensive role and did the same.

"You see, boys," Princess started, "Souped up gizmos and gadgets aren't enough to defeat the Powerpuff girls!"

"So after a brief talk with Him," Mojo added, "I was inspired by one of our best successes yet!"

The boys looked at each other with confusion while still on their guard, "What?"

"Oh, it's before your time, but basically, atacking alone is useless, but attacking _together_! That's genius! There's no way to defeat _all_ the villains of Townsville- especially with our enhanced machines! Together we can _Beat All!_ You guys get it?" the evil monkey started to laugh menacingly as he rased his arms in the air and strained his fingers, "Get ready boys! This might hurt!"

Tthe testing room suddenly changed to a ruined Townsville. The sky was dipped in shades of red and smoke filled the air. The boys were taken back by the villains approaching them. They could sense how powerful they had gotten and all the villains knew it as well. They were confident this time, this time, they wouldn't be defeated.

"What's the plan, leader boy," Butch said worried, "These villains are out to really get us this time."

Brick only stood his ground; beads of sweat poured from his forehead, "We can take 'em," he said smirking.

In no real order, the boys flew towards the mass of villains and attacked whoever they could. Boomer started by charging at Fuzzy. The pink creature welcomed Boomer's attack confidently. As the blue Rowdyruff approached, Fuzzy quickly swung his banjo. His banjo was made with some of the strongest and most indestructable materials on Earth.

"That's not all it can do," Fuzzy said looking at the struck Boomer. Pointing his Banjo at Boomer, lasers shot out from the bottom of his instrument.

"What?" Boomer said flying haphazardly and swerving the laser beams.

Meanwhile, Butch was finding his own set of problems trying to defeat the Gang Green Gang, a usually easily defeated set of villains. However, this time they had more powerful weapons. Mojo enhanced the original stolen police guns they brought with him. They had rays, fire, and bullets laced with dangerous chemicals, especially the infamous Antidote X.

"How do you like our new jacked up weapons?" Ace smirked.

Butch was intertwined between the gang firing a web of shots. "There's now way outta this, Brick!"

In the same predicament as his younger brothers, Brick couldn't help but simply dodge and swerve the attacks made on him.

Princess was hot on his trail. The two children flew around the whole testing room in a game of cat and mouse. "Still think this is _easy_?" the little girl exclaimed as she shot balls of energy toward Brick.

As the villains were slowly tiring out the boys, Sedusa used her stealthy hair to capture the boys and hold them down. She threw them to a corner of the testing room and the villains immediately huddled around them.

"You boys are finished! It's time for Chemical X-_traction_!" Princess shouted. The fallen trio of boys looked on with widened eyes. The villains mercilessly charged at them with all they had. They shot fire, lasers, bullets, missles, everything and anything Mojo provided them with. The boys only screamed in agony.

Mojo looked on with mixed feelings. He felt accomplished that his plans were working for once. Then suddenly, Mojo's eyes widened as he remembered Him's words. _Sure. Sure you're going to defeat the Powerpuff Girls._ He quickly jumped off his seat in the control room and headed for the door. He slammed it open and furiously zipped to the testing room. "Stop! Stop! Stop! _Stop!_" The villains only ignored him. "Don't you know what you're doing!" He cried as he heard the yells of his sons grow louder. He tried to inch his way in between the villains but they were condensely packed. "Stop! You're destroying them!"

Suddenly, an explosion errupted from the testing room. Red dust and debris filled the air. The villlains automatically stopped what they were doing and looked around the room in fright. The world around them turned dark. The floor suddenly turned rocky and earth like. The sky was a deep scarlet. Dark black clouds of thunder and lightning hovered over the room and an ominous mist surrounded their legs. This was no longer the work of the testing room, instead, it was the sign of an angry _Him_.

The boys were already fallen and fainted. The eyes of the villains widened at the evil supernatural being. They slowly stepped away as Him appeared to them standing defensively in front of his boys. Him's eyes were glaring an evil yellow. His arms were extended and arced upward, at the end of them, his claws were clanched and his one leg was forward. He was in a ready stance, able to attack if necessary. As the villains stepped back, some tripped clumsily over themselves and ended up on the ground. Some stayed still and quivering. Mojo's eyes scanned the scene. He was shocked to see Him there but was relieved the torment towards the boys stopped.

"Him?" the monkey said in shock.

"Well, well, well, _Mojo_," the supernatural being said sharply. "Didn't I _warn_ you that you didn't know what you were doing?"

"It, it was a good plan," Him said looking at his hands feeling terrible in a trembling manner.

"You are _so_ lucky I made it in time, you _idiot!_" Him said enraged as the villains cowered. He looked at his fallen children and picked them up in his arms. With the stamp of his feet, the scenery changed as smoke and debris filled the room. They were no longer in the gloomy testing room, but the boys and the villains were back in the Rowdyruff Room. The sunshine shone outside and the boys were recovering in their beds. They were beaten and bruised, but they were also bandaged. They wore their comfortable pajamas and had IVs in their arms of Chemical X. The boys were wide awake, slightly weak, but at least they were awake.

"Sorry we almost killed you back there," the leader of the Amoeba boys said with his head down.

Boomer giggled, "It's okay, don't worry about it, it was quite impressive what you did there, really."

"Yeah," Brick added, "But I hope you learned your lesson!"

The villains all closed their eyes and looked down in defeat, "We did."

"That it's better to blindly go into a fight with the Powerpuff girls and have you stop the day from being saved," the smallest Amoeba boy added.

"Exactly," Brick replied.

"Or else we'll kick your butts!" Butch added. The villains and the boys joined together in laughter and forgiveness.


End file.
